Secretos
by Suly Black Wolf
Summary: Tanto Emmett como Rosalie guardan secretos muy importantes de su vida. Cuando se conocen, el amor explota en el aire, pero esos mismos secretos los separan. Emmett la abandona sin saber que ella guarda un hermoso secreto que los unirá para siempre.AVISO:Este fic fue GANADOR del Reto Temático de Agosto "Rosalie & Emmett" del foro "Sol de Medianoche". Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETOS…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer, pero la trama de la historia es mia…

* * *

**AVISO:** _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Rosalie &amp; Emmett" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

La conoció en un pueblo con mar la misma tarde de su llegada. Había hecho un viaje para encontrarse consigo mismo, de esos viajes que se hacían cuando se trataba de empezar de nuevo. Emmett había sepultado a su hermano gemelo apenas hacía dos semanas y esas mismas semanas se las había pasado arreglando todo lo que Vincent había dejado fuera de orden. Vincent y él eran hermanos gemelos idénticos, y su rivalidad era idéntica también. Siempre fueron rivales, tanto en casa como fuera. Pero había algo en lo que ellos diferían y era en los valores. Mientras que Emmett era un hombre de muchas virtudes y lleno de bondad y responsabilidades, Vincent, era un hombre sin escrúpulos, capaz de dejar a su familia en la total ruina. Y así los había dejado, haciendo quién sabe que con la fortuna de los McCarthy. Al haber sido el mayor, Vincent había heredado el derecho de dirigir todos los negocios familiares y Emmett había sido relegado a ser el hermano menor.

Su abuela materna le había heredado a él toda su fortuna. Realmente un puñado de acciones en la bolsa que no eran la gran cosa comparadas con los millones que su familia poseía. Sin embargo Emmett era un hombre inteligente y había hecho crecer esas acciones como la espuma. Ahora se le podía señalar como uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa. Desde la edad de 18 años cuando decidió irse de lado de su familia y sobre todo para separarse de su hermano, terminando así con las comparaciones y conflictos. Había trabajado y estudiado como cualquier otro joven. Y apenas un año después recibió la oportunidad al heredar las acciones de su abuela.

Había vendido parte de sus acciones cuando terminó la carrera de economía y de ahí había comenzado a hacer crecer su capital, hasta convertirlo en el hombre de éxito que ahora era. Él Y Vincent nunca se llevaron bien y había sido porque siempre Vincent había ocultado su verdadera personalidad y siempre había culpado a Emmett de sus fechorías.

Hasta su extraña muerte hacía dos semanas, Vincent no había convivido con Emmett más que en las fiestas y reuniones de rigor. Las veces que Emmett pudo escapar, lo hizo... Como ahora.

Después de respaldar con su dinero el poco capital que Vincent había dejado, Emmett había abandonado a su familia y a la creciente confusión que les había causado verse en la ruina por los malos manejos del gemelo preferido. Detestaba ver las caras de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

Se había registrado en el pequeño hotel frente a la playa y comenzó una caminata por la misma. Se dio cuenta que por primera vez se había sentido en paz consigo mismo. No era que le alegrara la muerte de Vincent, pero su muerte había traído y sacado a la luz tantas cosas... Que ya no sabía que pensar. Después de la caminata entró a un pequeño pero elegante restaurante, donde podía apreciar toda la inmensidad del mar... Y así pudo haberse quedado toda la tarde si no fuera porque un rayo de sol le dio de frente y directo al corazón.

\- ¿Está listo para ordenar señor? - preguntó Rosalie al cliente que estaba en la mesa número 5. Ella atendía las mesas desde el número 5 al 10. Había visto entrar y sentarse al hombre desde hacía rato, y a ella no le convenía que no tomara nada.

Cuando sus ojos la miraron, fue como sí toda su vida hubiera sido nada antes de verlo a él. Había conocido hombres apuestos y arrogantes, pero nunca uno como él. Su mirada era profunda y casi vacía, pero fue testigo de cómo los ojos de aquel hombre se iluminaron y la dureza de sus rasgos desapareció poco a poco de su cara.

Ella había visto a mucha gente así... Ella misma era una de ellos. Su vida no había sido fácil y se había lanzado a estar sola y por su cuenta desde muy joven. Llevaba trabajado en el restaurante desde hacía muchísimos años... Podría decirse que era su segundo hogar.

\- Sí... Discúlpeme. Estaba distraído... Tráigame la especialidad de la casa por favor y una bebida con gas.

Era la joven más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Sus cabellos dorados y sus preciosos ojos azules. Piel blanca y cuidada a pesar de vivir cerca del mar, donde la mayoría de gente estaba morena por el sol.

Ella era el sol mismo.

\- Enseguida. - respondió ella de forma amable. Y se fue a solicitar su plato. Durante los minutos que tardaron en preparar todo, Emmett no la perdió de vista entre las mesas. Era como sí hubiera visto una aparición.

Rosalie podía sentir el poder de su mirada, aunque no era la primera vez que alguien la veía de esa forma. Pero nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse así, ni provocado semejantes sensaciones antes desconocidas para ella.

\- Me gustaría invitarla a dar una vuelta...o de acompañarla a su casa sí está usted muy cansada. -Tarde se dio cuenta de que podría asustarla, pero esperaba que eso no pasara.

\- No acostumbro a salir con desconocidos. - fue su sincera respuesta. No se sentía ofendida ni tampoco sentía ofensiva su negativa.

\- Touché. - dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Sabía que había cometido el error de apresurarse y ella le había dado calabazas. Pero sí en algo era experto, era precisamente en obtener todo lo que deseaba y por todo lo imposible... El la deseaba.

Rosalie le sonrió en respuesta. Sabía que él sólo estaba intentando un ligue fácil, pero ella no era fácil. Tenía un carácter severo y toda la dulzura de su fachada exterior escondía su verdadero carácter. Era perfeccionista y vanidosa. Ambiciosa de alcanzar sus metas, pero sobre todo creía en el amor y en el matrimonio. Y aunque había tenido un par de novios nunca se había enamorado realmente, esa era la razón de que siguiera siendo virgen.

No era una mojigata, pero quería que cuando se entregara a un hombre fuera por amor y no por curiosidad y lujuria.

….Pero este cliente... sonreía de una manera tan tentadora...

Nunca antes se había encontrado con un hombre que causara tal alboroto en sus hormonas.

\- Emmett McCarthy a sus órdenes madame. - se presentó formalmente-. Soltero y sin compromiso. No tengo vicios y soy honrado y muy trabajador. Tengo dos licenciaturas en economía y en administración, tengo mi propia empresa y soy mi propio jefe...

\- ¡Suficiente por favor! Se ha vendido usted de manera perfecta. - lo interrumpió ella riéndose. No solía tener esa actitud relajada con los clientes, pero este en especial ya había sobrepasado sus límites-. Pero lamento decirle que no estoy interesada en un prototipo de su clase. Lo que yo estoy buscando es un hombre del que pueda enamorarme y que me ame y me sea fiel... Alguien que quiera formar un hogar conmigo para toda la vida. Y no creo que a usted le interese eso. - terminó Rosalie dirigiéndose hacia la salida y yéndose a casa.

Durante los siguientes tres días, Emmett acudió puntualmente al restaurante para comer y cenar ahí y también repitió la misma invitación a Rosalie. Ella por su parte repitió la misma respuesta y se marchó sola a casa. Sin embargo ese último día no se presentó, algo que a ella le decepcionó mucho y la entristeció. Ella ya se había hecho ilusiones de que entre ellos podría surgir algo verdadero, pero su ausencia demostraba que no estaba realmente interesado.

\- Hola... Sí le regalo rosas... Y sí le digo que soy solamente un hombre que ha quedado fascinado con usted ¿Daría una vuelta conmigo... O me dejaría acompañarla a casa sí está muy cansada?

Su atuendo había cambiado... Ya no llevaba el tan acostumbrado traje formal, aunque sin corbata. Ahora llevaba pantalones playeros y una camisa tipo hawaiano... No había cambiado de zapatos ¿indicaba que era fiel a sus principios? ¿O demostraba que era un hombre caprichoso y convenenciero? Sin embargo, el corazón de Rosalie revoloteo de alegría al igual que las miles de mariposas que había en su estómago.

\- Creí que se había marchado... Y... Está bien. Acompáñeme a casa... Soy Rosalie.

Caminaron por la playa y por la calle. Platicaron de todo lo que se les vino a la mente. Emmett le contó su vida y de cómo había alcanzado el éxito. Rosalie le contó que vivía sola, pero que no se sentía así. Tenía un trabajo por la tarde y estudiaba por las mañanas. Tenía sueños y aspiraciones como cualquier joven.

El resto de la semana fue igual, pero cada noche aumentaba el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Habían cambiado el camino a la casa de Rosalie y se quedaban un rato afuera... Justo al séptimo día de conocerse él le dio un beso. Había sido maravilloso. Un principio de algo que ambos ya no podían negar.

La siguiente semana fue mágica. Rosalie había descubierto estaba perdidamente enamorada de Emmett. Ya no podía negarlo y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Por su parte Emmett sabía que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida. Había decidido manejar desde ahí sus negocios para poder estar cerca de ella. Ya no podía estar lejos... Estaba enamorado de ella y haría lo que fuera por ella... La amaba.

Ella estudiaba por las mañanas, mientras el trabajaba desde su habitación del hotel. No era la primera vez que se instalaba así, cuando había querido lograr un propósito, no importaban las condiciones en que tenía que sobrevivir. Claro que el hotel en que estaba era uno muy sencillo, pero no estaba mal. Tenía todo lo básico para poder trabajar desde ahí. Lo único que realmente le importaban era tener a Rosalie cerca. Durante toda su vida las mujeres habían estado alrededor suyo, aunque a muy pocas había prestado atención. Incluso algunas lo habían confundido con Vincent y eso había sido más que suficiente para apagar todo ardor. Para las que deseaban obtener algo del espléndido gemelo... Mala suerte, Emmett siempre se daba cuenta y no se dejaba engañar. Había habido incluso un par de mujeres que habían reclamado su paternidad. Vincent se había hecho pasar por él... Las niñas estaban ahora con la madre de él y su hermano.

Para Rosalie era vivir este amor, algo desconocido. Nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad ni tampoco había estado dispuesta a arriesgarse tanto como hasta ahora.

Sabía bien que cualquiera de esas noches sería especial y que las cosas no podrían dar marcha atrás. Estaba dispuesta a entregarse a Emmett y lo haría por amor.

Era un sábado por la noche, Emmett y Rosalie celebraban que podían estar juntos. Ambos habían tenido una semana algo pesada. Rosalie había tenido exámenes y Emmett había hecho un viaje relámpago por negocios. Sin embargo, esa noche era suya.

La cena había sido deliciosa en un restaurante de una ciudad cercana al pueblo. Aunque habían viajado más de dos horas en auto para poder llegar. Emmett la había sacado a bailar y justo cuando iban a servir el postre, Emmett sacó un estuchito y lo abrió delante de Rosalie.

Esa era la señal que Rosalie estaba esperando. Sí tenía alguna duda sobre los sentimientos de Emmett hacia ella, ahora ya no existían.

Emmett la llevó a una suite de un hotel prestigioso y ahí Rosalie se entregó a él sin reservas... Emmett la hizo suya y se entregó a ella también.

Algunas semanas más pasaron y ellos continuaban viéndose en secreto. El pueblo era pequeño y ellos no querían dar motivos para habladurías. Así que viajaban o se iban por ahí donde nadie los viera para prodigarse su amor y disfrutar de su pasión.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en Emmett... Los dos últimos días había estado muy extraño. La había citado en el hotel en que se habían acostado juntos la primera vez.

Rosalie había corrido casi para poder llegar a esa cita... Había tenido una cita muy importante esa mañana y tenía una gran sorpresa que darle a Emmett. Sabía que se pondría feliz por la noticia... Tanto como estaba ella.

Emmett la miró a los ojos y le dijo se terminó. Trató de parecer lo más frío posible... Frío y sin sentimientos.

Rosalie se mordió los labios para no ponerse a llorar. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- No te sientas mal Rosalie... Fue hermoso mientras duró. Ahora debo continuar mí camino. Te he abierto una cuenta en el banco para que no tengas que preocuparte de nada. - dijo Emmett extendiendo un sobre con la ficha del banco.

Rosalie agachó la cara y comenzó a llorar. No podía contener los sollosos que en un principio trató de evitar. Había tenido tanta ilusión de contarle su secreto... Ahora ya no importaba.

-Tómalo Rosalie… no seas orgullosa. Y no llores por favor… nada hay que pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Rosalie salió corriendo de ahí. No podía permanecer un minuto más cerca de ese desconocido. Había sido tan tonta, se había dejado engañar por un hombre del que realmente no sabía nada. Ahora ya nunca podría decirle de su secreto. Tendría que callárselo por el bien de ese ser inocente que llevaba en su vientre. El fruto de su amor secreto.

El la vio correr… quiso ir detrás de ella y decirle que todo había sido mentira y que la amaba con locura. Pero no debía. Era mejor así. Ella nunca conocería el secreto que él estaba guardando ni la verdadera razón por la que la estaba dejando...

**NOTA:**

La historia queda inconclusa es cierto… pero la razón es que voy a continuarla. Después de que el reto se haya llevado a cabo y las votaciones se cierren, entonces podré continuarla. Esta es la primera vez que intento algo así, ya que siempre termino de escribir antes de publicar, pero quiero intentar hacerlo en esta modalidad… veremos que sale de esta nueva locura…. Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo y que me dejen su opinión en un comentario…. Gracias por leer…. Besitos.

**Suly**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de la señora Meyer... La trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

Y vamos comenzando esta nueva aventura... les dejé una nota al final.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_5 Años después..._

\- Con esto quedan liquidados nuestros asuntos. - dijo Emmett de forma rotunda y cortante. No había en él ni una pizca de debilidad, contrario... Con el paso de los años se había endurecido aún más.

\- Así es Vin. Reconozco que hemos trabajado mejor desde tú supuesta muerte que antes. Deberías pensarlo mejor... Ganarías mucho más dinero del que puedas imaginar.

\- Y tú deberías saber que no me interesa el dinero manchado con sangre. - respondió Emmett, pulsando un botón para llamar a su secretaria-. Acompañe al señor, Ángela.

\- Sí cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme... Búscame.

\- Nunca.

Emmett se lo dijo a una puerta cerrada. Habían sido cinco años de vivir fuera de la ley y de todos sus principios... Cinco años de vivir sólo y aislado del mundo y de su familia... Cinco años de vivir separado de la única mujer que había amado.

Pero eso se había terminado. Había hecho cosas de las que se avergonzaría toda la vida, pero también había hecho cosas buenas. Una de ellas era que había hecho llegar cierta información a personas importantes a las que la organización para la que había estado obligado a trabajar, estaban afectando. A ellos no le convenía que interfirieran en sus asuntos... Él mismo se había encargado de arreglar las cosas para que todo coincidiera con las pruebas que había filtrado.

\- Señor McCarthy.

\- Dime, Ángela.

\- El señor Jenks está aquí.

\- Hazlo pasar de inmediato y que nadie nos interrumpa.

Emmett había esperado la visita de Jenks desde hacía días. La tardanza le daba esperanza de que esta vez sí le trajera buenas noticias. Desde hacía seis meses lo había contratado para averiguar el paradero de Rosalie, pero en todos esos meses no había habido noticias de ella. Era como sí nunca hubiera existido. No la había buscado antes en todos esos años porque sabia que la pondría en peligro. Sin embargo, desde hacia seis meses era un hombre libre... casi libre.

Jenson Jenks había estado buscando por varios estados de la unión americana, pero no había habido pistas ni nada. Nadie conocía a Rosalie Freeman... De hecho no había ningún registro de que al menos existiera.

En el pueblo donde se habían conocido y en el restaurante en donde había trabajado por años todos decían conocerla bien, pero no había ninguno que pudiera decirle de su paradero. Nadie la había visto en cinco años... Los mismos años en que Emmett la había abandonado.

En la universidad no podían darle ninguna información... Y no por qué fueran muy reservados en el aspecto de la información... Sí no por qué no había ningún dato de la persona a la que estaban buscando.

\- Alguna noticia? - preguntó Emmett ansioso. Habían sido cinco años sin saber nada de ella. Se había mantenido alejado para evitar que la organización pusiera sus ojos en ella. No quería pensar en que ellos pudieran haber llegado a ella... El miedo se apoderó de él.

\- Ninguna. No hay registros actuales ni nada. Es como sí ella no existiera.

Para Emmett fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago. ¿ Y sí algo malo le hubiera ocurrido? ¿Y sí la organización la hubiera encontrado a pesar de que él cubrió todos sus pasos? ¿ Y sí en realidad ella nunca había existido... Sí todo era un invento de su imaginación?

\- Hasta hace una semana yo también pensaba que no existía. - dijo Jenks adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Expliquese! - Emmett perdió la compostura.

\- Hace una semana encontré esto en los archivos de la policía. Usé un programa nuevo para hakear información y en uno de los archivos que están clasificados como "**No Importante** " Encontré esto. - dijo Jenks entregandole una foto de una joven.

\- Rosalie... - Susurró Emmett al ver la fotografía que el detective le habia entregado... Estaba seguro de que era ella... Nunca podría olvidar su rostro de Ángel.

\- Eso no podemos asegurarlo, ya que aunque presentó la documentación correcta que la acreditaba como Rosalie Freeman... No existen registros de que en realidad esa persona existe.

\- Lo que me dice es que ella estaba usando un nombre falso. Es por eso que no ha encontrado nada. - Emmett acarició con un dedo la imagen de aquella niña. No podía tener más de 13 años. ¿ Por qué le había mentido? ¿ Por qué o de qué se escondía?

* * *

HOLA... PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA... HE ESTADO ENFERMITA Y ME HA SIDO IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR ANTES... Y LES CUENTO QUE EL PROLOGO LO PRESENTAMOS COMO UN ONE SHOT PARA UN RETO... LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE GANAMOS EL RETO... **ESTE FIC QUEDO EN 1° LUGAR..**... GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO, COMENTADO Y VOTADO POR EL.

Y COMO LES DIJE ANTES IRÉ ESCRIBIENDO Y PUBLICANDO, ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO CORTITO... SOY NUEVA EN ESTA MODALIDAD, PERO ESPERO IR ALARGÁNDOLOS MAS ADELANTE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AL FINAL... BESITOS A TODOS


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes le pertenecen a la Señora Stephanie Meyer, pero la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza... Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado... Todavía me siento extraña publicando de esta manera jajaja... besitos.**

**Capitulo 2**

\- Señorita Lilian. Su padre la espera en su despacho.

\- Gracias Penny. Enseguida voy. ¿El señor King se ido ya? - preguntó ella. Como siempre desde que era una niña y Royce King se entrevistaba con alguien de la familia.

\- Sí señorita Lilian. El señor King se marchó hace un momento.

\- Bien. Puedes retirarte Penny. Ya es casi hora de salir y no quiero que llegues tarde a tú casa. El lunes nos vemos.

Lilian salió de su despacho y se dirigió al de su padre. Sabía bien sobre qué quería hablar con ella... Royce King.

Desde que era una niña, su padre prácticamente le vendía a Royce King. El pretendía fusionar los dos Bancos mercantiles y crear uno sólo, pero mucho más grande y productivo. Era una idea genial, pero que la incluía a ella como parte de la transacción.

\- Te dije que Royce King estaría aquí. - la voz autoritaria de su padre sonaba con reproche. Él le había ordenado que estuviera presente, pero ella había ignorado su orden.

\- Sí, lo dijiste. Pero yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer o escuchar en tus reuniones con él. Ella estaba harta de la actitud de su padre. Solo esperaba que llegara el momento de tener que verlo nunca más.

Royce King era ya un adulto cuando ella era todavía era una niña. Y desde entonces el tipo ya pretendía que ella formara parte de las negociaciones. A ella le daba primero, terror. Cuando fue adolescente, el terror dio paso al miedo. Y ahora que era una mujer, asco... Repugnancia.

\- Sigues esquivando tus obligaciones para conmigo y con la familia... Con los gemelos.

\- ¡No metas a los gemelos en esto! - casi gritó ella. Su padre no dejaba de echarle en cara que la había ayudado cuando tuvo a los gemelos hacía cuatro años.

\- ¡Es la verdad! - su padre estaba enojado. Jamás la había perdonado por todos los errores que había cometido y que según él seguía cometiendo. - Tú deberías volverte una mujer decente y aceptar la propuesta que Royce King te ofrece. ¡Está dispuesto a darle su apellido a los gemelos! Está dispuesto a pasar por alto tú falta de decencia y devolverte la respetabilidad que perdiste. Siempre fuiste una desagradecida y zorra... Igual que tú madre.

Lilian sintió como sí la hubiera golpeado en el estómago... Era cierto. Se parecía a su madre y por eso su padre la odiaba.

La madre de Lilian había abandonado a su esposo cuando Lilian tenía cinco años. Se había enamorado de otro hombre y cuando el padre de Lilian se negó a darle el divorcio, ella se marchó con su amante. Se había llevado a su hija, pero John Hale había peleado la custodia de su hija y le había ganado en los juzgados.

Lilian no vio más a su madre, ya que su padre consiguió que el Juez le diera la custodia absoluta.

Su madre se casó con el hombre del que estaba enamorada y formó un nuevo hogar con él. Y su padre no la dejó verla nunca más.

En un principio ella pensó que su padre la amaba demasiado y por eso la había arrebatado a su madre, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Tenía que hacer de todo para atraer su atención, pero ni aún así él la miraba.

Un año después de su divorcio, John Hale se casó con la mujer que fuera la mejor amiga de su madre. Esa mujer y su fastidioso hijo fueron a vivir a su casa. La poca tranquilidad que había tenido se esfumó con su llegada. Lori y Erik le hicieron la vida imposible a la pequeña de tan sólo seis años. Y esa pequeña de tan sólo seis años se defendió como pudo de las injurias de ese par. Mordidas, rasguños, patadas en la rodilla y jalones de pelo fueron algunos de los métodos usados para defenderse de su madrastra y su fastidioso hermanastro.

Cuando Lilian cumplió diez años, un hombre muy importante para su padre llegó a su fiesta. Ese hombre parecía como si quisiera comérsela. Royce King. A esa edad, ella poco sabía de lo que era una mirada lujuriosa. Y también poco sabía de que ese hombre y su madrastra eran amantes cuando se encerraron en una de las habitaciones mientras que su padre hacía de anfitrión perfecto.

Habían hecho la fiesta sólo para que ese hombre llegara.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que mamá te haya abandonado. Y no voy a sentirme culpable por haber tenido a los gemelos. Y tampoco voy a casarme con Royce King.

\- Lo harás. Recuerda que me debes mucho.

-¡Ya no te debo nada padre! Por sí no recuerdas, desde hace dos años liquidé mi deuda contigo.

\- Lo harás he dicho. Lori ya está preparando todo para anunciar el compromiso y la fusión.

-¡No voy a hacer eso! Y Lori no tiene ningún derecho a decidir que me case con su amante.

Lilian sintió el calor de las gotas de sangre que brotaron de su nariz gracias al golpe que su padre le dio. Siempre había sido violento y hoy ella se había descuidado.

\- Nunca vuelvas a insultar de esa manera a Lori. Ella no es como tú o como tú madre. Ella es una dama.

Lilian se alejó de su padre y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No padre. Sí Lori fuera una dama, entonces no se hubiera metido en la cama con el marido de su mejor amiga. Ni se revolcaría con su socio. Sigues estando ciego padre.

Lilian salió de ahí rápidamente rumbo al estacionamiento y buscó su camioneta. Le llamó a Daysi, la joven que cuidaba a los gemelos para que arreglara el equipaje. Le dijo que sería un viaje de fin de semana, pero que empacara todo lo suyo y lo de los niños. Está era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para salir de casa de su padre. Llegar a la casa le tomó una hora, pero consideraba que era suficiente tiempo para meter todas sus cosas en las maletas.

Fiel a su costumbre, Lilian no tenía más que lo necesario y básico. Se había acostumbrado a llevarse sólo lo de encima cuando tenía que cambiar su residencia. Había ahorrado algo de dinero en los dos años que había recibido su sueldo completo. Los dos anteriores, apenas sí le habían pagado por los descuentos de su deuda. Deuda que podría haber pagado en un sólo año, pero que con los intereses altísimos se había tardado un año más en pagar.

Cuando llegó a la casa, Daysi ya la esperaba con las maletas listas en la entrada. Rápidamente las metieron a la camioneta, justo a tiempo para evitar que Lori viera todo el equipaje.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Lori. ¿Qué estaba tramando ahora la estúpida de su hijastra? La fecha para la fiesta del compromiso estaba fijada para la próxima semana. Había trabajado muy duro para conseguir que por fin su marido tomara la decisión. Si seguían esperando que Lilian tomara la decisión, nunca se llevaría a cabo. De seguro la muy idiota seguía enamorada del padre de los gemelos.

-Vamos de fin de semana al parque acuático. - ¡Maldición! ¿Hasta cuándo iba a soportar a esa perra? La odiaba con toda su alma. Y no era porque era una zorra, sino porque ella era la causante de todas sus amarguras y de la separación de sus padres. Si ella no se hubiera metido en la cama de su padre, el no hubiera dejado de amar a su madre y ella no hubiera buscado el amor en otro hombre.

-Es viernes por la tarde Lilian. El parque acuático no abrirá hasta mañana. Deberías buscar otra excusa para salir de la casa. – idiota. Creía que la podía engañar. John acababa de llamarla para contarle que se habían vuelto a pelear. Cuanto había luchado ella para sacar de su camino a la madre de Lilian y a Lilian misma. El emporio Hale sería solo suyo. De eso se encargaría personalmente.

-Evento nocturno Lori. Los gemelos han estado hablando todo el mes sobre eso. He hecho reservaciones para nosotros. Nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana, volveremos el domingo por la tarde.

-¡Mamá! ¡Se hace tarde! – Henry estaba ya en la camioneta.

-Date prisa Harry. – Lilian llamó a su otro hijo que todavía estaba dentro de la casa. Le urgía irse antes de que perdiera el valor. Ella metió a Harry a la camioneta y les puso el cinturón de seguridad a ambos.

-A tu padre no va a gustarle que no estés en casa cuando llegue. Ya sabes que le molesta que los niños duerman fuera de la casa. El no se creerá que estarán en el parque acuático un viernes por la noche. – Lori no creía en Lilian. La muchacha era una mentirosa consumada. Pero en realidad no le importaba que John se molestara con su estúpida hija. Dentro de unas semanas ella sería responsabilidad de Royce King y ya no sería un estorbo para ella.

-Llama al parque Lori, confirma nuestras reservaciones. Nos vemos el domingo. Ahhh dile a mí padre que nos arruine el fin de semana. Los gemelos no tiene la culpa de nuestras diferencias.

Lilian subió a la camioneta y salió de la mansión de su padre. Esta era la última vez que cruzaría esos portones. Estaba en camino a su libertad. No sabía a donde iría aun, pero tenía algunas opciones. Podría ir con su madre, había contratado a un detective para buscar el paradero de su madre y ahora ya tenía una dirección. O podría volver a aquel lugar donde había vivido los días más felices de su vida… al pueblito con mar donde concibió a los gemelos y también donde el único hombre que había amado le rompió el corazón.

* * *

Hola... quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las porras jajaja. Quiero agradecer a quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto. A veces no puedo conectarme, pero intentaré hacerlo. Quiero mencionara una autora a la que admiro mucho y que me fascinan sus historias, Dayan Hale... gracias por leer.

Menciono a todas por su nombre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

**Les dejo el capitulo, lean y me dicen que tal... besitos**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

\- No desempaques Daysi, conociendo a los niños de seguro tendremos que volver a empacar. - los gemelos habían heredado su carácter voluntarioso. Sí decidían que no querían estar en un lugar, no importaba la hora... Tenían que irse. Así había sido su vida desde que era una niña. Su madre era así también, tenía que serlo o no habría abandonado a su marido para irse con el hombre que amaba. Ellas se parecían mucho, esa era la razón de que su padre no la quisiera.

Para su padre, lo único bueno que había aportado a la humanidad eran los gemelos. Jonh Hale adoraba a Harry y a Henry. Según él, ellos serían lo que ella nunca fue. Era cierto que le molestaba enormemente que sus nietos no tuvieran padre y que su única hija no tuviera marido. De ahí que insistiera en que debía casarse con Royce King.

Sólo de pensar en él le daban escalofrios. Le repugnaba la forma en que la miraba y se lamía los labios. Era un cerdo.

\- Quizás no debería haber pasado el fin de semana fuera de la casa señora Lilian. A su padre no le gusta que los niños duerman fuera de la casa, ya ve como es él. - Daysi estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir. ¡ El mismisimo Jonh Hale podría presentarse ahí y llevarse a los niños!

\- Mi padre podrá opinar lo que quiera, pero en la vida de mis hijos sólo decido yo. Ahora ayúdame a cambiarlos para ir al show. - Lilian la puso en su lugar, sabía que no podía confiar en la joven empleada. De seguro ella seguía todos sus movimientos y mantenía informada a Lori. Las había visto hablar, no le tenía confianza y por eso no podía contarle acerca de sus planes. Sí alguien llegaba a descubrirlos y se lo decían a su padre, entonces todo se iría al traste.

\- Sí señora. - Daysi hizo lo que Lilian le ordenó y cambió a Henry, mientras que Lilian cambiaba a Harry. Tendría que estar muy atenta a lo que hacía la señora. Sí algo se le escapaba, la señora Lori la mataría de seguro.

El show había sido lo que los gemelos habían esperado y más. Claro que Harry no diría nada, pero su carita sonriente y el brillo de sus ojitos le decía a Lilian que sí había disfrutado... En cambio Henry...

\- Mamá. - Henry llamó la atención de su madre-. Hoy en el jardín un niño le dijo algo ofensivo a Harry.

Lilian se tensó al escuchar a Henry. Los niños apenas empezaban a ir al jardín y se estaban acostumbrando a sus compañeritos.

\- ¿Ofensivo como que? - preguntó Lilian. Henry era muy preceptivo y veía las cosas de manera distinta a otros niños de su edad.

\- No me hagas repetirlo mami. Harry no lloró, pero se puso triste. - dijo Henry. La verdad era que él se había puesto triste. Primero se había enojado mucho y después se sintió triste por Harry. ¿Porque su hermano no era igual que él?

\- No lo repitas entonces.- dijo ella, tratando de dar confianza a su hijo-. No te preocupes, hablaré con Harry para preguntarle sobre esto. Sabes que no todo el mundo sabe que es lo que padece tú hermanito y que no todos van a tratarlo bien

\- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Me enoja que ese niño le moleste! - Henry era un niño que no tenía miedo de decir las cosas.

\- Henry. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Deja las cosas como están. - el corazón de Lilian latía furiosamente-. Hablaré con Harry y tú y yo vamos a seguir apoyandole. No podemos cambiar al mundo, pero podemos al menos colaborar en algo.

Lilian siempre había temido que esto pasara. A simple vista, nadie podía darse cuenta de que Harry tenía un problema. Esa era la mayor pena para ella... No haber podido hacer nada para evitarle eso a su hijo. Harry había tenido un paro dentro del útero y no había respondido bien a los métodos de resucitación. Le habían entubado y puesto en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Las secuelas de eso se habían empezado a manifestar a los pocos meses de haber nacido. Su padre la culpaba directamente por esto. Ella misma se sentía culpable. Harry tenía un retraso psicomotor y le habían diagnosticado Parálisis Cerebral Leve. Aún así el niño había llevado una vida lo más normal posible. Había tenido terapeutas y había avanzado considerablemente bien a pesar de su problema médico.

Henry había nacido primero por parto natural, hermoso y completamente sano. A los pocos minutos a ella la habían tenido que llevarla al quirófano y hacerle una cesárea de urgencia. Los signos vitales de Harry habían decaído tanto, que los médicos no le aseguraban que sobreviviera. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera habían esperado el tiempo reglamentario para hacer el corte. Lilian no había sentido dolor. Lo único que deseaba era que Harry viviera.

Se había sentido tan sola. Había comenzado a odiar y a culpar a los que alguna vez le habían dicho que la querían y la habían abandonado a su suerte. Su madre, que prefirió el amor de otro hombre en vez de ella. Sin embargo, eso ya lo había superado, pero lo de Emmett... Lo de Emmett no podría superarlo nunca. ¡Jamás le perdonaría!. Y juró por su vida que sí Harry moría, entonces lo buscaría y no habría lugar donde se escondiera. Ella lo encontraría y le arrancaría la vida con sus propias manos.

Harry nació por cesárea, tuvieron que reanimarlo ya que su corazoncito había dejado de latir. Ella estaba sola en la maternidad. No tenía previsto un contratiempo así y sus fondos no alcanzarían para pagar las facturas del hospital. Se sentía impotente y se reprochaba el no haber tomado el dinero que Emmett le había ofrecido.

En aquel momento le había parecido como un pago por sus servicios, dinero sucio. Su orgullo le había obligado a marcharse sin contarle nada. A veces se preguntaba ¿Qué habría hecho él de haber sabido de su embarazo? ¿ Se habría puesto furioso o feliz? ¿Le habría pedido que se quedara a su lado o le habría pedido que abortara?

Había pasado los peores momentos de su vida detrás del cristal de la UCI. El hecho de no saber sí Harry viviría la angustiaba terriblemente. Ella estuvo internada en el hospital durante tres días, uno más de lo reglamentario. Claro que todo eso se iría a aumentar las cifras en la factura. Sí Harry hubiera respondido inmediatamente a los cuidados médicos, quizás ella no habría cometido el error más grande de su vida... Haber llamado a su padre.

Jonh Hale había recibido una llamada. Su secretaria le anunció por el intercomunicador que su hija estaba en la línea. De seguro él había dudado un poco antes de tomar la llamada, sabía que podría ser alguna impostora, pero la curiosidad se impuso… Ella conocía bien a su padre.

_\- Diga. - era su hija la reconocería de inmediato... Aunque hubieran pasado muchos años._

_\- ¿Papá?_

_\- ¿Quién habla? _

_\- Soy yo papá._

_\- Mi hija nunca me llamaría de esa forma. ¿Quién es usted? _

_\- Padre. Soy Lilian... Ayúdame... ¡Por favor!_

_\- Necesito pruebas de que es quién dice ser. – Lilian recordaba exactamente el tono de voz de su padre… frio y sin rastro de emociones._

_\- Lilian Hale. Mamá se fue cuando yo tenía cinco años. Te casaste con su mejor amiga y la única vez que me celebraste un cumpleaños fue cuando cumplí diez._

_\- ¿Qué necesitas? Supongo que es dinero. Nunca me lo has pedido y tampoco podría dartelo ahora. Sobre todo después de que desapareciste. _

_\- Podrías hacerme un préstamo. De verdad lo necesito._

_\- Dime para que lo quieres. ¿Deudas de juego? ¿Drogas? Simplemente cuéntame para que lo necesitas. - Él jamás pensaría bien de ella._

_\- Para pagar la factura del hospital... Acabo de dar a luz._

_\- Acabas de dar a... Luz. – Por primera vez su padre se quedó sorprendido-. ¿Dónde está el padre? – preguntó a Lilian._

_\- No estamos juntos... Los gemelos sólo me tienen a mí... Ayúdame por favor. _

_-¿En que hospital estás? Iré enseguida. – Había conseguido que su padre la rescatara, pero a que precio._

Lilian volvió al presente, recordar le traía dolor. Su padre se había hecho cargo de todo y ese había sido el único gesto amable que había tenido con ella. No podía negar su padre amaba a los gemelos y que eran su debilidad, pero sí podía asegurar que su cariño venía condicionado con cadenas. El le prestó el dinero, sí, pero se lo cobró con intereses. Amó a sus nietos desde el primer momento, pero a ella la aborreció con toda su alma.

* * *

**¡ Me dijeron por ahí que salió cortito el capitulo !... Espero que no.**

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, tratare de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, Yadira y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	5. Chapter 5

****DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**ESPERO QUE E CAPITULO LES GUSTE...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

\- Señora Hale, Su padre la llama por teléfono. Ha llamado ya un par de veces. Está ahora en la línea esperando que tome su llamada. – La chica de la recepción estaba algo nerviosa, conociendo a su padre sabía que la había hecho pasar un mal rato.

\- Tomaré la llamada en mí habitación, gracias. – Todo iba de mal en peor. Primero la discusión con su padre en el banco, luego la discusión con Lori y por último y más grave, lo de los gemelos. Había invocado a su padre con el pensamiento. Bastante tenía ya con todo como para que ahora su padre decidiera intervenir en sus planes.

Su vida era muy difícil, pero saldría adelante. No permitiría que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

-Daysi, lleva a los niños a su habitación y ponles el pijama. Ya después iré a darles buenas noches, estaré en mí habitación hablando con mi padre.

Lilian esperó a que la muchacha se marchara. La suite tenía tres habitaciones, una ocupaba ella. Otra Daysi y la principal la habían invadido los niños. Entró a su habitación y tomó la llamada de su padre. Sabía que no estaría feliz, pero a estas alturas ya poco le importaba como se sintiera.

-¿Padre? – habló Lilian un poco incomoda. Ya no era una niña, pero eso a John Hale eso no le importaba.

-_Hasta que te dignas a contestar mis llamadas. Eres ya una mujer y todavía no sabes reconocer tus obligaciones._ – como siempre, en la voz de su padre se escuchaba molestia, frio, decepción… Como si él no hubiera tenido que ver en que su vida se hubiera hecho un desastre. Si ella fuera como él, de seguro se comportaría como Lori o el imbécil de Erik.

-Como tú has dicho papá, ya soy una mujer y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Y por si tu amadísima esposa no te contó bien las cosas, te aviso que estaré aquí hasta el domingo y quiero que por favor no nos molestes. Esta será la única vez que tome tus llamadas. Si quieres hablar algo conmigo será hasta que haya vuelto a casa.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente bien que no me gusta que los gemelos duerman fuera de la casa! ¡Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, pero tú pareces haberlo olvidado! - Lilian notó que a pesar de haberle gritado, su padre se estaba conteniendo. Aún así no podía evitar que su voz sonara a amenaza. Y sí de algo estaba ella cansada era precisamente de que la amenazara.

\- ¡Y tú pareces olvidar que la madre de los gemelos soy yo! Y que tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre ellos. Soy yo quién decide... Yo.

\- ¡Eres una malagradecida! Zorra y malagradecida. Igual que tú madre. Sí el domingo no estas aquí yo mismo voy a por los gemelos. - dijo John sentenciando y colgó.

Lilian se quedó temblando por el coraje. Estaba harta. Gracias a Dios que eso se terminaba. No podía soportar durante más tiempo el martirio de vivir en esa casa. Ahí había pasado solo dolor y sufrimiento… soledad y desamor… abandono.

Un rato más tarde, cuando salía de la habitación de los gemelos, Lilian escuchó que Daysi hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Se acercó con cuidado para no delatarse. Hablaba con su padre pensó ella, pero cuando mencionó su altercado telefónico supo que hablaba con Lori. No escuchó que le decía Lori, pero dedujo que eran indicaciones. Ahora sí que tenía la certeza de que Daysi era una soplona.

Se dijo que ya no iba a esperar más. Esa misma noche pondría en marcha su plan de fuga y no habría nadie que se lo impidiera.

Cuando Daysi apareció por la sala, Lilian le ofreció una copa. No era la primera vez que compartía una bebida con la joven empleada. Así que Daysi le recibió el vaso confiadamente. le contó a la joven, que estaba triste porque su padre no la quería solo para entretenerla, mientras que Lilian la entretenía a ella. Unos minutos después Daysi no podía ni levantar un dedo.

Las maletas fueron sacadas de nuevo y metidas en otra camioneta. Lilian había conseguido otra camioneta y así su padre no tendría como rastrearla. Lo bueno de no desempacar era que sólo acomodabas todo en el auto y partías sin demora. Los últimos en entrar al auto fueron los gemelos... Lilian arrancó la camioneta y así comenzó su nueva vida. Lejos del tirano de su padre y la bruja de su esposa. Y sobre todo lejos del cerdo de Royce King.

* * *

-_No existe ningún dato que demuestre la existencia de la joven aun. Realmente no comprendo por que el engaño. No hay actividad bancaria ni física de alguien llamado Rosalie Freeman_. – Jenson Jenks no tenía pistas nuevas sobre ella. Una semana había pasado desde que el detective le había entregado la fotografía de Rosalie y desde ese momento no había pasado un solo minuto que no pensara en ella.

No entendía por que le había mentido sobre su identidad. Para el siempre sería Rosalie, aunque tenía que aceptar que ella no existía. No existía y si lo hacía no era su verdadera identidad. Si no fuera por la foto que Jenks había conseguido quizás ya se hubiera convencido de que ella era un invento de su cabeza. Emmett se sentía atrapado por su recuerdo. Cada que veía una cabellera rubia y una figura bonita el pecho le dolía. Pensaba que de pronto ella se daría la vuelta y le sonreiría. Sin embargo nunca había pasado, siempre se equivocaba. Ese mismo día había cometido el error de correr detrás de una rubia. Cuando la alcanzó y tocó su hombro, ella se asustó que la tocara. No era ella… no era Rosalie.

-Siga buscando detective Jenks. No se canse de hacerlo. Ella tiene que aparecer… tiene que hacerlo. – ordenó Emmett. No podían perder la esperanza.

-_Así se hará señor McCarty. En cuanto tenga alguna noticia se lo haré saber de inmediato._ – Jenks colgó, pero Emmett siguió con el auricular en la mano. Le atormentaba no saber nada de ella, no le quedaba más remedio que tener paciencia y esperar. Era su rutina desde hacía una semana. Llamar al detective en cuanto llegaba al despacho y preguntar por alguna novedad.

Emmett colgó por fin el auricular y le pidió a su secretaria Ángela que no le pasara ninguna llamada a menos que fuera del detective. Había perdido las ganas de trabajar y de luchar por su empresa o su familia sobre todo. No le habían dejado ninguna satisfacción ni alegrías. Él consideraba a su familia era una carga muy pesada. Así como él lo había sido para ellos antes de que Vincent muriera. Si algo bueno tenía que rescatar de su familia eran solo las niñas de Vincent. Caroline y Amanda eran muy sinceras en cuanto a su cariño. Si frecuentaba su casa era solo por ellas. Su madre le era indiferente.

Quizás pecaba de orgulloso. ¿Y que? Era verdad. Le tenía resentimiento a su familia por haberlo hecho a un lado siendo que él era mejor que su hermano. Jamás perdonaría a su familia por eso. Ahora era el momento en que acudían a él para que los salvara. Los había ayudado, pero solo porque era su deber... su obligación. Lo hizo por ellas, por Caroline y Amanda. Emmett tomó la foto que tenía de ellas en la mesa de su escritorio y la observó con esmero. Si veía bien, las niñas tenían la misma edad que tenía Rosalie en la foto que el detective le había llevado.

¡Era una niña! ¿Qué hacia una niña de esa edad sola y desamparada? ¿Cómo había conservado su pureza durante tantos años? En este mundo no había bondad. Él mismo no era un dechado de virtudes… quizás en el pasado lo fuera. Cuando la conoció, todavía era un hombre integro. Pero desde hacía cinco años era un hombre que ya no tenía la conciencia limpia, había hecho muchas cosas malas y sabía que estaba en deuda con el mundo por sus acciones.

Su libertad le había costado muchas acciones malas y aunque él estaba arrepentido, nada podía hacer para cambiar eso. Por eso no podía más que sentir odio por su hermano gemelo. Recordó que cuando eran niños se querían mucho y eran amigos. Su padre vivía aun y ellos eran su mayor orgullo. Cuando él murió las cosas cambiaron y muy drásticamente. Su abuelo todavía vivía y se encargaba de los negocios de la familia. Su madre empezó a tener preferencias por Vincent y a hacerlo a un lado a él.

Detestaba recordar ese tiempo. El amor que un día había sentido por su madre y su hermano había quedado atrás y en el olvido. Si ahora los ayudaba era porque las niñas dependían de él, si no, los hubiera dejado hundirse en la miseria. Sus hermanas menores eran también una carga y jamás habían mostrado interés sobre él porque era el hijo segundo y no heredaría nada igual que ellas. Sus maridos e hijos eran también una carga sobre sus hombros. Como cabeza de familia era su obligación velar por su bienestar y comodidad…

Si supieran que el dinero que gastaban estaba manchado con sangre… Emmett sonrió ante esta ironía. Su madre, tan presumida y altiva, si supiera que su adorado vincent era un delincuente de altura y que por eso había muerto. Si supiera que ahora también él era uno asesino. El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus extraños pensamientos.

-Diga. – dijo con rapidez. Emmett sabía que Ángela solamente le pasaría una llamada de Jenks.

-_Hace dos días una tal Rosalie F. compró una camioneta familiar nueva directamente en la agencia. Pagó en efectivo y no hay registro de que haya dado identificación alguna o más datos. Simplemente compró y pago. Señor McCarty, Podría no tratarse de la misma persona. _– aclaró el detective. Sabía bien que podía ser un falso dato y que podrían caer en ese juego.

**-**Jenson… ¿Quién más que ella actuaría de esa manera? ¿Quién más que ella no presentaría documentos con esa identidad? Solo ella… solo ella. Localice esa camioneta. Quiero conocer su paradero lo más pronto posible. - ¡por fin! Después de cinco años volvería a verla… iba a ver sus azules ojos y su hermoso cabello de oro otra vez.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, Yadira y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	6. Chapter 6

******DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.****

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo aunque cortito, sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿A dónde vamos mami? – preguntó Henry al despertarse en la camioneta. Iba atado en su silla para niños al igual que Harry que seguía dormido.

-A visitar a la abuela Anne. – respondió Lilian.

La verdad era que aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre al verla. No esperaba que ella les acogiera en su casa y tampoco que pensara que iba a ser una carga para ella. Solamente tenía esa espinita clavada en su pecho. Quería escuchar su versión de los hechos. Quería que ella le explicara por que la había abandonado. Si había valido la pena haberla cambiado por el amor de un hombre.

No había sido fácil para ella haber tomado la decisión de presentarse a la casa de su madre sin avisar, pero tampoco podía dar ningún paso en falso y dejar pistas de su paradero. Solo esperaba que su padre no la encontrara antes de haber aclarado algunas cosas con su madre.

En momentos como este era cuando deseaba que Emmett estuviera a su lado y que la protegiera entre sus brazos. Ella bien sabía que él podía salvarla de su padre, pero su orgullo ganaba la partida. Emmett la había sacado de su vida sin remordimientos y en cinco años no había sabido de que él la buscara o de seguro la habría encontrado. Pero era mejor así…

Pararon en una tienda de comida rápida, de esas donde no tenías que bajarte del auto para hacer tu compra. Henry pidió una hamburguesa con papas para él y pidió lo mismo para Harry. Lilian sabía que no era la mejor comida, pero era un gusto que los gemelos casi nunca tenían ya que su abuelo odiaba que comieran comida chatarra. Ella se odió por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber luchado antes. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en reunir el valor para escapar? Pidió lo mismo y agua para ella. Pago y recogió su pedido. Tenía varios kilómetros que recorrer hasta enfrentarse con su madre.

No había dormido nada la noche anterior y ahora debía descansar o podría tener un accidente y eso era algo que no podía permitirse. Entraron en un motel y ella durmió durante algunas horas. Se alegraba que los gemelos fueran niños tranquilos y la hubieran dejado descansar. Pensó en viajar durante la noche, pero sería demasiado incomodo para los niños así que decidió quedarse esa noche y salir antes de que amaneciera. Así aprovecharía las primeras horas para avanzar en la carretera.

-¿La abuela es igual de mala que el abuelo John? – Preguntó Henry. Harry y el habían sido testigos de cómo su abuelo trataba a su madre. Con ellos había sido siempre bueno, estricto, pero era cariñoso. En cambio con su madre era grosero y a veces parecía como si quisiera golpearla.

-No lo sé hijo. Recuerdo que cuando yo tenía tu edad, ella era muy dulce y buena conmigo. Han pasado demasiados años y ahora no se cómo se portará con nosotros. – esperaba que su madre se portara mejor que su padre. Los gemelos ya habían visto demasiadas cosas negativas en su corta edad.

-Daysi – dijo Harry llamando la atención de su madre. Era raro que el hablara. Cuando lo hacía, lo hacía muy bien, pero era por lo general callado. A veces Lilian pensaba que Harry estaba en perfectas condiciones y que ya no necesitaría de ninguna asistencia médica ni de terapias.

-Daysi… se quedo en el hotel. –respondió ella. Sonrió a su hijo y recordó que le había dado un somnífero en la bebida. No sabía bien cuando despertaría, pero esperaba que hubiera dormido toda la noche y gran parte del día. Para cuando ella se hubiera despertado del todo, ya ellos estarían muy lejos. No sentía remordimientos por sus actos, ya que esa joven era una traidora.

* * *

-_Señora Lori… ella se ha escapado con los niños._ – ella no había tenido la culpa. Solo esperaba no perder su empleo por culpa de la señora Lilian y de los gemelos.

-¿Qué dices? – preguntó Lori sin creer lo que escuchaba. Ya sabía que esa estúpida de su hijastra estaba planeando algo. La rabia hervía en ella. ¡Maldita Lilian! Otra vez estaba echando a perder todos sus planes.

-_Lo que oye señora. Me puso algo en la bebida. No sé a que hora dejó el hotel._ – ella realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido.

-¡Maldita sea! Te ordene vigilar todos sus pasos y la pierdes a la primera oportunidad. Averigua todo lo que puedas y regresa a la casa. No sé que dirá mí marido de esto, pero no te aseguro que conserves tu trabajo. – Lori colgó y zapateó del coraje. Tenía que haber mantenido mejor vigilada a la zorra de Lilian. ¿A dónde podría haber ido la estúpida? ¿A dónde llevaría a sus mocosos? Disfrutaría mucho cuando Royce King le pusiera la mano encima a esa tonta.

Daysi no consiguió más información de la que ella poseía. Nadie había visto salir a Lilian Hale y a sus niños. No había dejado nada en la suite ni en la camioneta que permanecía en su lugar. A su llegada a la casa no solo Lori la esperaba, también el puño de John. El padre de Lilian estaba furioso y desquitó su coraje en contra de la joven. Daysi sabía que cuando John Hale encontrara a su hija era muy probable que jamás volvieran a verla con vida.

* * *

-Espérenme aquí mis amores. Voy a averiguar si la abuela Anne vive aquí. – dijo Lilian dejando a los niños en la camioneta que había estacionado justo enfrente de la dirección que el detective le había dado.

No estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor. Había conducido desde el amanecer y habían hecho pocas paradas para aprovechar el tiempo. Había llegado a la dirección, pero había pasado de largo. No había tenido el valor de bajarse de la camioneta y hacer lo que había planeado con tanto esmero. Había llevado a los gemelos a dar una vuelta por el parque que había cerca y habían comido en uno de los establecimientos. Quería pedir algo más nutritivo para los niños, aunque después disfrutaron de comerse un helado.

Sabía bien que solamente era un pretexto para no enfrentarse de una vez al posible rechazo de su madre. Tenía miedo de haber puesto demasiadas esperanzas en ella, de haber pensado que tal vez su madre todavía sentía algo por ella a pesar de todos los años que estuvieron separadas. Anne Morgan, antes Hale, había rehecho su vida con el hombre que amaba. No la había buscado desde hacía más de veinte años.

Tocar ahora a su puerta no era como hacer una visita de confianza. Podría la nueva familia de su madre rechazarla y ella se sentiría muy mal. Lilian pulsó el timbre y espero a que alguien abriera la puerta. Los segundos pasaban tan lentos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y el clic inconfundible de que la puerta se abría.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle? – una mujer muy amable le abrió la puerta y le sonreía.

No había cambiado nada… Estaba igual que hacia veinte años. Quizás las líneas de su rostro eran un poco más pronunciadas, pero se veía muy bien. Había llevado buena vida y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le alegraba.

-Buenas tardes. – la voz de Lilian sonó algo ronca. No había podido evitar emocionarse ante el reencuentro con su madre.

-¿Lilian?... ¿Tú eres Lilian? – Anne reconoció a su hija de inmediato. Hacía más de veinte años que no la veía. Veinte años sin poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y sin escuchar su voz. Las lágrimas que surgieron de sus ojos corrieron por sus mejillas y sus brazos se abrieron de par en par.

-Mamá… -susurró -. . ¡Mamá! - Lilian se arrojó hacia los brazos abiertos de su madre. Había vuelto a casa.

Parecía que no había pasado el tiempo y era aquella niña de cinco años que corría a abrazarse de su madre para consolarse de cualquier cosa. Ambas mujeres no podían contener las lágrimas, era imposible contener tantas emociones juntas.

-Jade, Alan. ¡Vengan pronto! – llamó Anne. Dos jóvenes de menos de veinte años aparecieron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede mamá? – preguntó Jade asustada. Su madre pocas veces alzaba la voz.

-Hola… - Lilian saludó tímidamente a los jóvenes que dedujo eran hermanos suyos.

-¡Mamá. Mamá. Mamá. Mamá! – los gemelos a una voz llamaban a su madre. Lilian sonrió al voltear a verlos. Mientras Anne se llevaba las manos a las mejillas al ver a los dos niños en la camioneta.

Lilian caminó a la camioneta y abrió la puerta para ayudar a bajar a los niños. Henry no dejaba de ver al frente hacia a donde estaba su abuela. Harry sonreía abrazado a su madre. Lilian caminó de regreso a donde estaba parada su madre y hermanos, Henry iba de su mano y Harry continuaba en sus brazos.

-Mamá… ellos son mis hijos. Henry y Harry. Chicos, ella es la abuela Anne. – hizo las presentaciones.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tengo nietos! – dijo Anne, abrazando a sus nietos sin dejar de llorar. No terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando.

Jade y Alan ayudaron a Lilian a bajar algunas cosas de la camioneta. Ellos se portaron amables con ella, pero aun guardaban cierto recelo. Era natural pensaba Lilian, ellos no la conocían y ella tampoco a ellos. Habían pasado toda su vida ignorando la existencia los unos de la otra y viceversa.

Nada había salido como pensaba. Había buscado a su madre para reclamarle su abandono y escuchar su versión de las cosas. Había pensado que después de eso ella se iría y podría seguir su camino, pues ya no habría nada que le importara de su pasado. Sin embargo la reacción de su madre la había dejado tan confundida, que ya no sabía que pensar.

Anne y ella no habían hablado todavía y no veía que fueran a hacerlo hasta dentro de unas horas más. Su madre estaba tan encantada con los gemelos que se había olvidado de ella y de sus otros hijos. Los tres la observaban en silencio. Tal parecía que la eterna calma de Anne se había perdido al volver a ver a su hija y conocer a sus nietos. Lilian no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero por ahora iba a disfrutar de este momento de calma. Ahora tenía una familia con la cual ponerse al día.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, Yadira, Pauly MP y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	7. Chapter 7

********DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.******

* * *

**No pude actualizar ayer, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo... espero que sea de su agrado y es un cachito mas largo que los anteriores.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

-¡Por fin se han dormido! – exclamó Anne victoriosa. Los gemelos habían querido que fuera ella la que les arropara y les contara un cuento. La tarde había sido muy agradable. Henry y Harry habían estado más que felices de jugar con su ella y sus tíos.

-Sí. Estaban muy contentos. –dijo Lilian con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que los niños no actuaban tan libremente. Era como si hubieran despertado de su letargo. En casa de su padre siempre habían tenido que guardar silencio y compostura.

La mansión tenía jardines y una piscina… de la que nunca podían disfrutar, a menos que Lori estuviera fuera. Ella se consideraba la dueña absoluta de la mansión y de todo lo que había dentro de ella. Su padre, era tan considerado con ella que no le importaba reprimir a los niños con tal de que su esposa estuviera feliz. Sus hijos habían sufrido lo mismo que ella cuando era niña, pero ya todo había cambiado… nadie les podía obligar a vivir otra vez allí.

Este había sido un domingo muy intenso, se dijo Lilian. Los niños habían jugado toda la tarde y noche con su familia hasta ahora desconocida. Ella estaba tan sorprendida del cambio obrado en sus hijos. Henry había sido menos serio y había dejado de actuar como si fuera un adulto pequeño y Harry… Harry había hablado ese día, más de lo que había hablado en toda su vida. Y eso era maravilloso pensaba ella.

-Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Lilian a su madre. Había salido de sus pensamientos para enfrentar de una vez por todas, la verdad de su vida.

-Lo sé. – asintió Anne. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a los reproches de su hija. Ella tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle. La había cambiado a ella por tratar de ser feliz. Ella debía odiarla mucho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué abandonaste nuestro hogar? – fue la primera pregunta de Lilian a su madre. Debía saber… conocer su versión de las cosas. ¿Qué tan cierto había sido lo que su padre le había contado?

-Me enamoré… sé que no es una justificación valida, pero sucedió.

-¿Nunca amaste a mí padre? – esa era una razón más que fuerte. Su padre era un ser que no inspiraba el más mínimo sentimiento afectivo.

-Sí. Lo amé. Cuando él y yo nos casamos estábamos muy enamorados o eso es lo que yo creía. Durante el tiempo que permanecimos casados se portó ruin y déspota conmigo. Cuando tú naciste me odio porque fuiste una niña y no un varón, pero se lo perdonaba todo. – Anne suspiró cansada-. Durante años soporte su desamor y su apatía, soporte sus infidelidades.

-Papá te era infiel con… Lori. – su madre asintió sin sorprenderse-. Los vi varias veces en su despacho y en la habitación que tú y él compartían. Yo… yo no sabía que significaba eso en aquel entonces.

-Es cierto. Ellos dos me mentían. No supe lo de Lori hasta que tu padre me ganó tu custodia en la corte. Yo había confiado en Lori ciegamente y había escuchado y seguido al pie de la letra todos y cada uno de sus consejos. Ella misma me presentó al hombre del que me enamoré. Jamás dude de ella y ese fue mí más grande error.

-¿Valió la pena? ¿Fuiste feliz? – En el fondo Lilian deseaba que así fuera. La verdad era que hasta cierto punto comprendía a su madre. Habían estado rodeadas de alimañas. Eso era lo que eran su padre, Lori, Erik y… debían de sumar además al imbécil de Royce King.

-No. No valió la pena. El no me amaba. Únicamente estaba trabajando para Lori. No sé si tu padre está al tanto de eso. Sin embargo, yo si lo amaba. Tomé la decisión de abandonar a tu padre porque estaba embarazada de tus hermanos. El se caso conmigo en cuanto me divorcie de tu padre. Hasta ese entonces no sabía que todo era una mentira. Cuando Salí de la casa te lleve conmigo, pero tu padre me acuso ante un juez me obligó a devolverte. Y aunque pelee tu custodia, el juez se la concedió a tu padre. Mi condición de adultera no me permitía tenerte.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? Me hacías mucha falta… ¡Te necesitaba! – le reprochó por fin. Había mantenido la calma hasta ese momento. Escuchar las palabras de su madre la lastimaron mucho. Su padre les había separado con la ayuda de Lori… Solo que su padre ignoraba que Lori era la perra más grande que había en el mundo. A ella le debía todas sus desdichas.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Intenté verte, pero él no me lo permitió! En cuestión de un par de meses estábamos divorciados y se marchó del país llevándote con él. – Anne lloraba. Había perdido la esperanza de que un día volviera a ver a su hija, mucho menos que le tuviera que dar explicaciones. Lilian no era como imaginaba. Ella había pensado que su hija seria la viva imagen de John, era lo más lógico al haberse criado con él-. Me casé con mí amante porque él me convenció de que estando legalizada nuestra unión podía promover un nuevo juicio para recuperarte.

Anne estaba siendo sincera… o eso quería creer Lilian. No quería pensar que le mentía. Era mejor pensar que todo eso había pasado. Estaba cansada de que la gente que la rodeaba le mintiera o tratara de hacerlo. Desde su padre, hasta la joven empleada que cuidaba a los gemelos. El mismo padre de sus hijos… la había usado y se había burlado de ella haciéndole creer que la amaba… la había desechado cuando ya había conseguido lo que quería.

-¿Apelaste? ¿Promoviste otro juicio? - preguntó con temor. Sabía que si le día que si le estaría mintiendo.

-No. No pude hacerlo. Necesite reposo durante varios meses por mí embarazo de alto riesgo. Luego nacieron tus hermanos. Me dije que en cuanto se pudiera lo haría, pero luego me fue imposible. Había conseguido ya un abogado mejor que el anterior para que me ayudara, pero fue en ese tiempo que mi esposo me confesó que solo estaba conmigo por el dinero que Lori le pagaba. Ni siquiera le importaban sus hijos. – Explicó Anne con amargura-. Me pidió el divorcio y ya no pude hacer nada para poder tenerte conmigo. Tus hermanos me necesitaban y yo tenía que trabajar para mantenerlos a ellos y a mí.

Mi familia no me brindo ningún apoyo y tuve que hacerme cargo yo sola.

-No me escribiste. – reprochó por ultimo.

-Lo hice. Te escribí durante un tiempo, pero nunca recibí ninguna contestación. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca recibiste ninguna de esas cartas. Después, reconozco que deje de hacerlo. Ya eras una adolescente y si antes no recibí ninguna carta tuya, me imagine que no te hacía falta. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no me importabas. No sabes cuánto soñé que volvíamos a encontrarnos… desgraciadamente me perdí toda tu vida

-Sufriste. – dijo Lilian haciendo una referencia de lo que había vivido su madre. Si era así, ya no la culparía de nada. Bastante había pagado ya sus errores. Ella misma estaba pagando las consecuencias de los suyos

* * *

-Señor McCarty. –llamó Ángela al ver pasar a su jefe el día lunes a primera hora. Sabía bien que su jefe había estado como ausente desde hacía una semana y que su humor había estado peor.

-Dime, Ángela. – Emmett sabía que no debía tratar mal a su secretaria. Ella no tenía culpa de los demonios que lo atormentaban.

-El señor Cullen y sus hermanos están esperándolo en su despacho.

-Está bien Ángela. Tráenos algo de tomar y no me pases llamadas a menos que sea Jenks.

Emmett entró a su despacho sabiendo que se encontraría con un trío bastante molesto. Aunque sabía también que podía contar con ellos en todo momento. Los Cullen sabían muy bien lo difícil que habían sido estos cinco años. Conocían de sus secretos e incluso sus esposas pertenecían a una organización que se dedicaba a brindar ayuda a víctimas del tráfico de armas y drogas.

-Buenos días señores. – dijo Emmett a modo de saludo sarcástico. Prefería no haberlos visto en mucho tiempo. De seguro le preguntarían porque no había asistido a la gala que las esposas suyas habían preparado. Se apuntó mentalmente decirle a Ángela que enviara un cheque a la fundación de sus amigos.

-Con la cara que traes no deben ser tan buenos. – le dijo Jasper.

Aun así, Emmett saludó a sus amigos con un abrazo. Ángela sirvió bebidas para todos y les dejó para que hablaran de sus asuntos.

-¿Por qué has estado tan desaparecido en estos días? – le preguntó Carlisle sin más rodeos.

Emmett sacó la foto que Jenks le había dado de Rosalie y se las mostró a sus amigos. Tanto Carlisle como Edward y Jasper vieron la foto con curiosidad. Él les había contado hacía cinco años que había conocido a la mujer de su vida. Eso había ocurrido antes de tener que mentirle y abandonarla en aquel pueblito costero.

Recordaba cómo se habían burlado de él cuando confesó estar perdidamente enamorado del sol… una año después, Emmett les había confesado que trabajaba para unos traficantes de armas. Ninguno le había juzgado, pero sabía que no aprobaban sus acciones. Entendían también que estaba obligado a hacerlo o toda su familia pagaría las consecuencias. Vincent los había dejado más que desprotegidos y en la mira de esos mafiosos.

Cuando Emmett se vio libre de la organización hacía seis meses, había seguido el consejo de Edward y había contratado a Jenson Jenks. El detective había buscado y seguido cualquier pista del paradero de Rosalie Freeman, pero hasta ese momento solo la fotografía que tenía en la mano y la compra de una camioneta eran las únicas evidencias que ella existía de verdad.

-¿Entonces la has encontrado? – Preguntó Carlisle-. Esa es una muy buena noticia.

-No. Todavía no. Pero Jenson sigue buscando. Hace una semana encontró esa foto en unos archivos olvidados de la policía. Y el viernes supo de la compra de una camioneta a su nombre. No estamos seguros de que sea ella, pero ya el detective esta sobre esa pista. Ese es el único indicio de que ella existe.

-Déjame ver bien… Umm. Me parece conocida. Tal vez me equivoque, pero su cara se me hace familiar. – Carlisle creyó ver algunos rasgos conocidos en la cara de la niña de la foto. Esme había sido profesora de danza en varios internados desde muy joven y guardaba un álbum con todas las fotos de las chicas que alguna vez fueron sus alumnas. No estaba realmente seguro, pero al parecer esa niña de la foto policial y una de las ex alumnas de Esme podrían ser la misma persona.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Emmett con ansiedad. Sería un verdadero milagro que Carlisle la hubiera visto en alguna parte…. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

-Tendré que preguntarle a Esme. Solamente ella podría ayudarme a recordar bien. Acuérdate que ella conoce a todo el mundo. Y no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Bien podría ser solo una persona parecida. – Carlisle se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. La emoción que veía en los ojos de su amigo era enorme y no deseaba verlo herido más de lo que ya había sido herido.

-No importa Carlisle. Son años de angustia por no poder buscarla y ponerla en la mira de la organización, años de no saber que ha sido de ella. Tengo que averiguar cualquier detalle por insignificante que sea. – quizás se estaba emocionando demasiado con lo que su amigo había dicho, pero lo último que perdería era la esperanza de volver a encontrarla.

-Te entendemos Emmett. Sabemos por lo que has pasado y estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte. Y creo que ahora que tenemos por fin una imagen será más fácil. – dijo Edward. El no quiso hablar antes ya que su amigo tal vez no apreciara sus palabras. Emmett era de carácter fuerte y Edward sabía lo que una mala noticia podría causarle.

El rostro de esa niña también le había parecido conocido. Recordaba vagamente, un viaje que hizo hacía años. En el aeropuerto, una niña rubia estaba siendo molestada por un par de jóvenes, quizás unos tres o cuatro años mayores que ella. Recordaba haber acudido a su auxilio. Ella respondía al nombre de Lisa… Lidia… Lilian… Lilian. Eso quería decir que Emmett había sido engañado… o bien, se trataban de dos personas distintas.

Edward no quiso decirle a Emmett lo que sabía. Era mejor hablar con el detective y confiárselo a él. Si Rosalie Freeman y Lilian eran personas distintas, tendrían que empezar de cero otra vez. Sin embargo, si ambas mujeres resultaban se una misma… entonces cuando la encontraran, ella tendría que darle muchas explicaciones a Emmett por haberle mentido.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo...

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	8. Chapter 8

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.********

* * *

**HOLA...**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero me quede sin Internet durante una semana y me fue imposible. También tuve una semana demasiado intensa y la inspiración no llegó como debería, así que el capitulo salió cortito... perdón.**

**Igual espero que las pocas letras aclaren algunas de las incógnitas que han habido en los capítulos anteriores. Gracias por todo... Besitos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

Era lunes por la tarde en casa de los Morgan. Lilian había pasado la noche anterior ahí en casa de su madre. Habían hablado y habían puesto las cosas en orden. La había perdonado. No quería seguir guardándole rencor a la mujer que le había dado la vida. Había cometido errores, pero había sufrido las consecuencias de ellos criando sola a sus hijos y trabajando sin parar para poder salir adelante.

La vida era como una pelota…. Rebote y rebote. Se repetían los errores de generación en generación. Ella era madre soltera, criando a sus hijos y enfrentándose a lo desconocido para seguir luchando por la felicidad de sus hijos.

Su madre también se había enfrentado a sus propios demonios y había logrado salir adelante, aunque nunca olvidaría todo el sufrimiento que le causo haberse equivocado.

Su abuela había sido madre soltera también, aunque se había casado luego con su abuelo y habían permanecido juntos hasta la muerte de él hacía unos años.

Su bisabuela lo mismo. Había dado a luz a un hijo fuera del matrimonio. En su época había sufrido el estigma de ser señalada como una mujer de la peor calaña. Ella se había enamorado de un joven soldado y habían huido juntos antes de que él fuera enviado a la guerra. Nunca volvió.

Su hijo creció siendo señalado como un bastardo, aunque llevaba el apellido de su padre. Sus padres nunca se habían casado y ellos llevaban el apellido autoimpuesto. En realidad Rosalie Freeman no existía.

Años después ella se había casado con un hombre que no le importaba su pasado y le dio su apellido a su hijo. Rosalie Freeman dejo de existir para convertirse en Rosalie Johnson. Aunque nunca había olvidado al joven soldado de apellido Freeman caído en batalla.

Lilian volvió al presente. Su madre le había contado la historia de su bisabuela cuando ella era pequeña y nunca había olvidado ni un solo detalle. Por eso cuando decidió vivir su vida sin la intervención de nadie, eligió ese nombre. Rosalie Freeman… de todos modos ella no existía.

Las mujeres de su familia siempre habían sido valientes, no se explicaba por que ella había perdido el valor cuando Emmett la dejó. El había minado todas sus fuerzas y la había dejado indefensa ante el mundo.

Ella siempre había sabido sobreponerse a las adversidades y las sorpresas que la vida le pusiera fueran buenas o malas…. Pero con Emmett, no había habido nada que la defendiera de su fuerza devastadora y había caído fácilmente en sus redes de mentiras y maldad.

Había dormido tranquila esa noche y ahora planeaba quedarse un par de días más con su madre, pero luego pensaba seguir su camino. Estaba bajando la guardia y eso podría ser peligroso si su padre la encontraba. No tenía poder legal sobre ella, pero después de todo lo que su madre le había contado sabía que podía usar cualquier artimaña para hacerla volver.

Sobre todo… no quería volver a estar cerca de Royce King.

Lilian salió un rato con sus hermanos. Solo habían ido al súper para comprar algunas cosas y volverían pronto, pero Lilian escuchó que alguien la llamaba… con ese nombre

-¿Rosalie Freeman?

-Hola… -Titubeó. Jamás pensó en volver a ver a alguno de sus compañeros de la universidad.

-¡Vaya que es una verdadera sorpresa volver a verte!

-Si… - ella trató de sonreír, pero solo le salió una mueca. Se sentía tan insegura ¿Por qué el pasado se le estaba volviendo presente?

-¿Vives en la ciudad? Yo estoy solo de paso. ¡De verdad me da gusto volver a verte!

-A mí también me da gusto verte. Hace ya varios años que dejamos de vernos. – dijo Lilian con sinceridad.

-¡Sonrían!

El flash de una cámara los sorprendió a ambos. Lilian sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Cómo era posible que esto le estuviera pasando a ella?

-Déjame presentarte a mí hermana Lucy, me está acompañando en el viaje. – dijo el joven al ver la cara de desconcierto en su amiga.

-Mucho gusto. – La joven señaló la cámara-. No te preocupes. Es solo para nuestro álbum familiar. Mi hermano siempre nos contó que tenía una compañera preciosa… se refería a ti. Ahora ya tiene como demostrarlo.

Lilian solo sonrió y trato de aparentar calma…. Una calma que no tenía. Solo esperaba que esa foto no saliera a relucir públicamente o su padre podría dar con ella. A veces ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a su padre? ¿Por qué no podía hacer valer sus derechos y se dejaba pisotear por él? No lo sabía.

Durante los años que vivió en su casa antes de ir al internado siempre actuó de la misma manera. Miedo, recelo…. No entendía por que actuaba así bajo el influjo de su padre. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que causaba tal efecto en ella?

-De verdad me dio gusto verte. Ahora debo irme, mis hermanos me esperan. –Dijo señalando hacía donde un par de chicos estaba esperándola con la compra. Se despidió del joven y su hermana. Y pidió al cielo con todo su corazón que la foto no trascendiera y sobre todo que no cayese en manos de su padre.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de su madre, Lilian reflexionó sobre lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Ella había sido amable con todo el mundo, pero siempre había guardado sus distancias. No permitía que nadie se le acercara demasiado y mucho menos que intentaran otra cosa con ella.

Había sido demasiado reservada y entre esas reservas había estado el no dejarse sacar una sola foto. Ni siquiera había entregado la foto para el anuario de la escuela y cuando fue a la universidad también había hecho lo mismo.

El por qué de eso, bueno, se ocultaba de su padre. John Hale no había estado muy contento de que su hija se fugara del internado al que la había mandado cuando tenía doce años. Lilian recordaba que después de que ella cumpliera los diez años, su padre y Lori trataban de ser amables con ella. Lo hacían por interés de que ella permitiera a Royce King acercarse a ella. ¡Solo tenía diez años! ¿Qué podía ella saber sobre el cortejo de un hombre? Los siguientes dos años rechazó cualquier avance de ese hombre y también de Erik, el hijo de Lori.

Erik la molestaba. Siempre lo había hecho, pero cuando eran más pequeños, golpes y revolcones era lo más grave que podía llegar a pasar. Con doce años ella y Erik con quince, las cosas habían cambiado.

Recordaba que al año siguiente de haber ido al internado, su padre le había dado el permiso para que ella volviera a casa para las vacaciones. Si hubiera sabido cuales eran las intenciones de ese trío, nunca hubiera vuelto.

Su padre había programado un fin de semana en la casa de campo. Ella amaba ir a nadar en el lago y sobretodo pescar. Solamente que esta ocasión no pudo hacer las cosas que ella adoraba. La compañía de ese repugnante hombre amargó cualquier momento feliz que pudiera haber tenido.

Su padre había invitado a Royce King para pasar el fin de semana con ellos. Lori estaba más que encantada de que su amante les acompañara. Ahora no solo tenía que soportar a Erik, sino que también tendría que esquivar los intentos de conquista de ese hombre.

Ese año en el internado había aprendido muchísimas cosas. Las jóvenes mayores contaban cada cosa cuando estaban en sus ratos libres. Una de las cosas que aprendió era que cuando un hombre te miraba como si quisiera comerte, era deseo…. Lujuria.

Así era como la miraban Royce King y Erik.

Al principio no había entendido que era el deseo ni la lujuria. Su mente y su corazón eran el de una niña inocente. Pero luego de pasar meses escuchando las experiencias de sus compañeras, un poco de esa inocencia se perdió. Fue una amiga la que le orientó cuando tuvo su primera menstruación. No habiendo tenido a su madre para platicar con ella, se había enterado por los libros y por los profesores de los cambios que tendría su cuerpo.

También todo lo que había escuchado le sirvió para mantenerse firme y prometerse que nunca dejaría que su cuerpo fuera ensuciad de esa forma. Jamás deseaba ser como su madre o mucho menos como Lori. Ahora sabía que era lo que ellas hacían y que su padre era el cornudo más tonto del mundo.

Durante años esa fue su meta. Se mantuvo pura hasta el día en que se entregó a Emmett. Lo había hecho por amor y quizás nunca se hubiera arrepentido si él no se hubiera burlado de ella como lo hizo. Sin embargo, él la había usado y después la había desechado como si fuera basura. En cierto modo se sentía así. Si hubiera sido valiente como antes, nunca hubiera llamado a su padre y su vida no se hubiera convertido nunca en una pesadilla.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	9. Chapter 9

**_DISCLAIMER: _****Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. Pero la historia es toda mía.**

* * *

**Vengo otra vez con las disculpas... El tiempo me ha estado saboteando. La escuela y tener la compu con problemas me ha impedido poder estar al día. Y para colmo de males, perdí el celular y ahí tenia todo. estuve varios días algo deprimida, pero ya estamos poniéndonos al día...**

**Espero que el capitulo les guste... besitos**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Los dos días siguientes, Lilian trató de disfrutar cada instante y cada detalle. No sabía cuando podría volver a disfrutar de convivir con su recién encontrada familia. Esa noche les comunicó sus intenciones de irse, cosa que no les agrado mucho. Jade y su gemelo se habían encariñado con los niños y les dolía tener que separarse.

Su madre sin embargo, si entendía muy bien sus intenciones y su necesidad de huir. Ella misma había sufrido la persecución de John Hale hacía años. A ella también le dolía separarse de su hija y de sus nietos, pero era lo mejor. Se mantendría en contacto y así podrían saber de ellos.

Dura prueba estaba viviendo su pobre hija.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Anne y Lilian hablaron del único tema que habían evitado.

El hombre que la había embarazado.

Lilian hubiera querido evitar a toda costa hablar del tema, pero era algo que su madre no dejaría pasar. A su padre nunca le había dicho el nombre del padre de los gemelos. Sin embargo a su madre no podía evitar contarle todo.

\- Era el hombre mas apuesto que he conocido. Le vi por primera vez en el restaurante donde yo trabajaba. - ella sonrió recordando-. Estaba sentado en una de mis mesas. Había estado mucho rato sin mirar más que rumbo a la playa.

\- He de suponer que no te había visto o no hubiera estado concentrado en la playa. - dijo Anne con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si. El se asustó un poco cuando le hablé. Después no me quitaba la vista de encima. La verdad es que en ese momento me sentí la mujer mas irresistible del mundo. El no dejó de intentar conquistarme desde ese momento. Ella recordó entonces todos los detalles como si hubiera sido ayer.

¿Está listo para ordenar señor? - _le habia preguntado e_lla. El cliente estaba en una de sus mesas. lo había visto entrar y sentarse desde hacía rato.

Cuando sus ojos la habían mirado, había sido como sí toda su vida no hubiera existido antes. Había conocido hombres apuestos y arrogantes, pero nunca uno como él.

Ella había visto a mucha gente así... Ella misma era una de ellos. Su vida no había sido fácil y se había lanzado a estar sola y por su cuenta desde muy joven. Llevaba trabajado en el restaurante desde hacía muchísimos años... Podría decirse que era su hogar... el único que había conocido.

\- Sí... Discúlpeme. Estaba distraído... - habia pedido la especialidad de la casa por favor y una bebida con gas. Ni siquiera había mirado la carta. Eso La había hecho sonreír.

Enseguida. - habia respondido. Y se habia marchado a solicitar su plato. Durante todo el tiempo que tardaron en preparar todo, él no la había perdido de vista entre las mesas... la había hecho sentir especial.

Ella había podido sentir su mirada, otros la habían visto de esa forma, pero nunca nadie la había hecho sentirse así, ni provocado semejantes sensaciones antes desconocidas para ella.

\- Me gustaría invitarla a dar una vuelta...o de acompañarla a su casa sí está usted muy cansada.

\- No acostumbro a salir con desconocidos. - había sido su respuesta. Sin embargo el había parecido ofendido.

\- Touché. - había dicho en respuesta al verse atrapado.

Ella le habia sonreído también. Sabía que él sólo estaba intentando un ligue fácil, pero ella no era fácil. Todavia era virgen. Razón de más para andarse con cuidado.

No era una mojigata, pero cuando se entregara, lo haría por amor.

…El ... sonreía de una manera tan tentadora...

\- Emmett McCarthy a sus órdenes madame. - se había presentado formalmente-. Soltero y sin compromiso. No tengo vicios y soy honrado y muy trabajador. Tengo dos licenciaturas en economía y en administración, tengo mi propia empresa y soy mi propio jefe...

\- ¡Suficiente por favor! Se ha vendido usted de manera perfecta. - lo había interrumpido ella riéndose. No solía tener esa actitud relajada con los clientes, pero este en especial ya había sobrepasado sus límites-. Y lamento decirle que no estoy interesada en un prototipo de su clase. Lo que yo estoy buscando es un hombre del que pueda enamorarme y que me ame y me sea fiel... Alguien que quiera formar un hogar conmigo para toda la vida. Y no creo que a usted le interese eso. - había sido su respuesta final y se había dirgido a la salida, yéndose a casa.

\- ¡Entonces fue muy emocionante y amor a primera vista! - dijo su madre con emoción.

\- Si. Creo que si. Al menos por mi parte fue así. - Lilian no se había dado cuenta de que le había relatado a su madre, al mismo tiempo que recordaba.

Nunca había hablado con nadie de esto. No había tenido a nadie... ni a una amiga, ni tampoco familia y mucho menos una persona a la que le tuviera confianza. Habia estado sola en el mundo. Y esa había sido la causa de que hubiera caído en la redes de ese hombre.

Se engañaba. La verdad era que desde el primer momento en que le había visto a los ojos había caído enamorada de él y no había tenido salvación.

Los siguientes tres días, él había acudido puntualmente al restaurante para comer y cenar ahí y también le había repetido la misma invitación. Ella por su parte había repetido la misma respuesta y se había marchado sola a casa. Cuando el último día no se presentó, a ella le había decepcionado mucho y había entristecido. Ya se había hecho ilusiones de que entre ellos podría surgir algo verdadero, pero había demostrado que no estaba realmente interesado.

\- Hola... Sí le regalo rosas... Y sí le digo que soy solamente un hombre que ha quedado fascinado con usted ¿Daría una vuelta conmigo... O me dejaría acompañarla a casa sí está muy cansada?

Su atuendo había cambiado... Ahora llevaba pantalones playeros y una camisa tipo hawaiano en lugar del traje formal... No había cambiado de zapatos ¿indicaba que era fiel a sus principios? ¿O demostraba que era un hombre caprichoso y convenenciero? Ella se había hecho esas preguntas. Sin embargo, su corazón había revoloteado de alegría al igual que las miles de mariposas que había en su estómago.

\- Creí que se había marchado... Y... Está bien. Acompáñeme a casa... Soy Rosalie.

Se había presentado con ese nombre. ... de hecho, todos ahí la conocían de esa forma. Nunca había dicho su verdadera identidad.

-¿Usabas el nombre de mi abuela? - Anne estaba sorprendida. Ella le había contado esa historia cuando era muy pequeña y no se imaginaba que pudiera recordar todos los detalles.

\- Si. Nunca olvidé a la abuela Rosalie. Fue ella quien me ayudó todos estos años. Sin ella, mi padre me habría encontrado de inmediato.

-Tu padre siempre fue un maniático del control. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como lo había planeado. - Anne sonrió-. Cuando tu naciste arruinaste todos sus planes.

\- ¿Qué yo arruine sus planes? - preguntó sorprendida. Bueno, nunca había hecho precisamente lo que su padre le ordenaba.

\- Si. El estaba completamente seguro de que serias un varón. Cuando el médico le dijo que había tenido una hija, hizo el escándalo de su vida. Después de eso comenzó a planear tu vida... me alegro que no le hayas dejado dominarte.

-No. Y si Emmett no me hubiera mentido, quizás nunca le hubiera pedido ayuda a mi padre. Nunca dejaré de reprocharme ese error.

-Se llama Emmett. No es un nombre muy común.

-No. No lo es. Quizás por eso me conquistó. Recuerdo todo lo que viví con él, aunque trato de ignorar cualquier detalle que viene a mi mente.

\- Cuéntame más. - dijo Anne.

Cuando permití que me acompañara, caminamos por la playa y la calle. Platicamos de todo un poco. Emmett me contó su vida y de cómo había alcanzado el éxito. Yo le conté que vivía sola, no se por que lo hice. Trabajaba por la tarde y estudiaba por las mañanas. Tenía sueños y aspiraciones como cualquier joven. Era algo tonta... Y el se dio cuenta.

Los otros días fueron igual, cada noche pasábamos más tiempo juntos. Al séptimo día de conocernos, él me dio un beso. Para mi fue maravilloso. Yo estaba enamorada de él sin remedio.

Había esperado que él también sintiera lo mismo... me equivoqué totalmente.

Estudiaba por las mañanas, mientras él trabajaba desde su habitación del hotel, y nos veíamos por la noche. él me esperaba a la salida del trabajo para acompañarme a mi casa.

Para mi, vivir este amor, era algo desconocido, pero intenso. Nunca había sentido tanto amor ni tampoco había estado dispuesta a todo.

Sabía bien que entregarme a él era cuestión de tiempo y yo quería ser suya.

\- Siempre quiere una pertenecer al hombre amado... pero el corazón es algo ciego. Se entrega sin dudarlo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. - Anne sabía esto por experiencia propia. Alguna vez ella también fue joven y cometió los mismos errores que había cometido su hija.

Fue un sábado por la noche. Me había invitado a cenar en otra ciudad. Nos habíamos visto poco y estábamos más que felices de estar juntos. Me sacó a bailar y fue muy dulce conmigo. Iban a servir el postrel cuando él me dio la prueba que yo estaba esperando. El quería algo serio conmigo.

Emmett me llevó a una suite en un lujoso hotel y yo me entregué a él. No medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Solo quería sentirme suya y que el fuera mío... era virgen. Nunca antes lo hice porque estaba esperando al indicado.

\- Me sorprende que hayas esperado tanto. Ya casi nadie tiene esos valores... lo digo porque siempre estuviste sola. Nunca estuve a tu lado dándote consejos.

\- Me cuidé sola... Hasta Emmett.

Estuvimos saliendo varias semanas y todo parecía estar saliendo bien. Parecíamos tan felices. El quería poner una fecha para casarnos y como ya no me faltaban más que unas semanas para graduarme, había aceptado.

No me enteré de que estaba embarazada, hasta el mismo día en que todo terminó. Nunca había sido mi intención, pero estaba mas que feliz. y aunque noté que había estado muy extraño y alejado en ese par de días, no lo tomé en cuenta. Mi corazón y mi mente estaban pendientes de mi hijo.

Me había citado en el hotel en que habíamos estado juntos la primera vez.

Corrí casi para poder llegar... Había tenido una cita muy importante esa mañana y tenía una gran sorpresa que darle a Emmett. Había estado segura de que se pondría feliz por la noticia... Tanto como yo estaba.

\- No puedo imaginar que él te abandonara estando embarazada. - Anne se indignó.

-No se lo dije. No tuve oportunidad. ... Estaba tan serio y su mirada era tan fría, que no había podido ni siquiera hablar.

-¿Cómo?

-Se terminó me dijo. Lo único que hice fue morderme los labios para evitar llorar.

Fue hermoso mientras duró.- dijo-. Ahora debo continuar mí camino. Me abrió una cuenta en el banco para que no tuviera que preocuparme de nada.

\- ¿El pagó por ti.? No puedo creerlo. Pensaba que al menos te había querido un poco. No se... algo .

Ya no pude contener las lagrimas Hubiera querido evitarlas, pero fue imposible. Había tenido tanta ilusión de contarle mi gran secreto... ya no importaba.

Me pidió que no llorara y que tomara el dinero.

salí corriendo de ahí. No podía permanecer un minuto más cerca de ese desconocido. Fui tan tonta. Me dejé engañar como tonta... Decidí callar... decidí no decirle mi secreto.

\- ¿Y crees que fue lo mejor no decirle?

\- Al principio creí que si... pero después de haber pasado cuatro años a lado de mi padre... creo que no debería haber callado. Pero ya es tarde. A pesar de todo el daño que el me hizo... jamás me perdonará haberle ocultado que iba a ser padre.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora Meyer. Sin embargo, la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, tengo problemas con la computadora.

* * *

CAPITULO 9

-No te olvides de llamar y avisar cuando llegues. No quiero estar preocupada todo el tiempo. - dijo Anne al despedirse de Lilian y los niños.

-Despreocúpate mamá, te llamaré. -Respondió ella. ¡Qué pronto se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida!

Los gemelos daban adiós con alegría. Realmente no sabían de penas y problemas, ya que no se percataban de su escape. Si bien, ellos estaban felices de no ver a Lori y al abuelo, no sabían que tanto había cambiado su vida.

Para Lilian, era más difícil dejar a su madre y sus hermanos. Recordaba con cariño a los guapos gemelos, bueno, no eran gemelos si no cuates. Ella ya traía en los genes la herencia de tener hijos por partida doble.

Lo mejor de todo era que en estos días Harry había avanzado muchísimo. Inexplicablemente, en unos cuantos días había logrado más que años de terapias. Estaba muy sorprendida de lo bien que le había hecho estar con sus tíos y su abuela.

Ahora iban por la carretera y los niños iban platicando como si uno de ellos ni hubiera vivido en silencio durante años.

Henry por su parte se le veía más relajado. Su pobre niño había tenido que comportarse como adulto en lo referente a su hermano gemelo.

La gente adulta y sus compañeros en el jardín, les habían hecho la vida difícil. A veces Lilian se preguntaba. ¿Quién era el tonto cuando alguien hacia comentarios sobre Harry y él ni se inmutaba?

Después de pasar unos días con su familia se daba cuenta que un ambiente familiar sano era mucho más productivo para Harry que el ambiente viciado en casa de su padre... una casa donde ni ella misma había sido feliz.

Harry actuaba tan diferente que Lilian soñaba con que eso fuera definitivo. No quería que su hijo retrocediera en los avances ganados. No quería que nada se interpusiera en su nueva personalidad.

Pensaba que tal vez Emmett sería un padre amoroso. Si era cierto lo que le había contado acerca de su hermano gemelo, entonces sería la persona más apropiada para comprender a Harry. Si tan sólo hubiera podido contar con él.

Después de haber hablado con su madre, reflexionó sobre eso. ¿Se había apresurado a huir sin dejar rastro? ¿Había hecho bien en callar? ¿Emmett habría cambiado de opinión de ha era sabido de su embarazo? Entonces se acordaba de sus palabras y todas sus dudas se eapantaban. Recordaba todo lo que había sufrido por su engaño y abandono. La humillación de la que había sido víctima. De los cuatro años de represión que había vivido en casa de su padre. Tal vez lo repetía mucho, pero era su manera de darse valor.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y vio por el retrovisor que los niños se habían quedado dormidos. Ellos vivían de manera inocente en su mundo infantil. Sin embargo, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para mantenerlos a salvo de toda la maldad del mundo.

No se había detenido a comprar comida durante el día, ya que Anne les había preparado algo para llevar y comer en el camino. Por la tarde decidió descansar en un motel y comenzar a vivir su nueva vida. Rosalie Freeman volvía a la vida y quizás esta vez fuera para siempre.

Se había registrado como Rosalie Freeman y aunque había pagado en efectivo, sabía que sus datos estarían circulando de inmediato. No llevaba identificación que la señalara, pero siempre tenía un poco de miedo a que alguien pudiera identificarla y se viera de nuevo frente a su padre.

Por Emmett no se preocupaba, sabía que no la buscaba y que ya no formaba parte de su vida. Había evitado pensar en él durante estos años. Sin embargo, sus sueños estaban plagados de los momentos felices que vivió a su lado. A veces se preguntaba ¿Alguna vez pensará en mi? ¿Recordará todo lo hermoso que vivimos? Solo podía especular sobre la respuesta, ya que ignoraba que había sido de la vida de Emmett. Sabía que no podía haber encontrado la felicidad, porque nadie puede basar su felicidad sobre la desdicha de otro. No era que le deseara mal, pero no podía perdonarlo... la había herido de la peor manera.

Se dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta y que no se preocupara en buscar justificar sus actos. Nada tenia que reclamarle... No tenía derecho. Y en cuanto a los niños... Suponía que ni le interesaba. El era el experto y ella la inocente. No habían tomado precauciones en ningún momento y el mejor que nadie debería saber que sus encuentros podían tener consecuencias.

Miró a los niños que reían por un programa de televisión . Menos mal que había esa programación infantil para que ellos se entretuvieran, porque a veces después de todo un un día de viaje se ponían demasiado inquietos. Se preguntaba ¿Qué habría sido de su vida de no haber quedado embarazada de los gemelos? ¿Qué habría hecho en referencia a Emmett? ¿Habría buscado la ayuda de su padre? ¿Hubiera ablandado su corazón para pode buscar a su madre y perdonará?

No. No a todas las preguntas. No habría habido nada que le impidiera endurecer su corazón y buscar venganza.

Miró de nuevo a los niños y se sintió en paz. No se arrepentía de haberlos tenido. De haber cambiado su vida. De haber amado. No se arrepentía de haber usado a su madre y de haber pasado unos días maravillosamente felices con ella y sus hermanos. No se arrepentía de huir y tratar de darles una vida mejor a sus hijos.

De lo único que se arrepentido no era de haber pedido su ayuda... Se arrepentía por ser tan débil y caer en su juego. Su padre había aprovechado eso para volverla su prisionera. ... Y con ella a sus hijos.

Ahora era libre y se haría fuertemente. No permitiría que su padre la volviera cobarde de nuevo. Y no permitiría que el recuerdo amargo de Emmett la hiciera endurecer su corazón al amor.

Mañana reiniciaría su vida y lucharía contra todo y contra todos para ser feliz.

* * *

Emmett respondió a la llamada en su línea privada. Después de estar recibiendo miradas re probatoria de su secretaria Angela, prefirió volver a usar la linea que solamente usaba para cuando trabajaba para la organización. Estaba siendo demasiado patético se dijo, ya que Angela lo trataba con mucha delicadeza.

-Diga.

-Señor McCarty. - la voz de Jenson Jenks sonó Al otro lado de la linea. De hecho, no debía sorprenderle que fuera él, ya que era el único que tenia el numero.

-¿Alguna novedad, Jenks? - preguntó, tratando de no parecer tan desesperado.

-Cómo recordará usted, en mis planes de trabajo, me hice amigo virtual de todos los que alguna vez tuvieron contacto con la señorita Freeman.

-Si, así es. - Emmett trató de nuevo que el tono de su voz no saliera distorsionado por la angustia. Si Jenks le mencionaba algo así, era porque algo había surgido-. Dígame que ha pasado.

\- Yo no reviso diariamente este tipo de publicaciones, pero lo hago una vez o dos por semana. Hace cuatro días, uno de los ex compañeros de la Universidad, publicó las fotos de un viaje.

-¿Ella le acompaña? - Preguntó con temor.

En todos estos años, jamás se imaginó que pudiera haber encontrado el amor. Que volvería a verla, pero feliz a lado de algún más. Había estado tan obsesionado con tener noticias de ella y de saber que era real, que había pasado por alto ese detalle.

Su corazón martillazo dentro de su pecho con mucha intensidad. No sabia lo que haría si Rosalie estaba casada y muy enamorada de su esposo. Si tenía niños y un perrito de mascota. No sabia lo que haría si ella ya había formado un hogar... un hogar sin él.

Se le formó un vacío en el estómago. ¿Qué pensaba, qué ella permanecería sola? ¿Que no se iba a enamorar de nuevo? ¿Que ningún hombre iba a apreciar lo que él había despreciado? Era un tonto.

Se había mantenido fiel a ella... No había habido ninguna otra para él ni en su cama. Muchas oportunidades hubieron en estos cinco años, pero él había rechazado todas. No había querido que las caricias de otra borrarán las caricias que Rosalie había marcado con fuego sobre su piel. Era un tonto, definitivamente.

\- No.

El alivio inundó su alma de manera sorprendente, pero no debía hacerse ilusiones.

\- Al parecer ese joven está o estaba haciendo un viaje por varios estados y se la encontró. No puedo asegurarle que sea ella, pero seria mucha coincidencia que hubieran de pronto Muchas Rosalie Freeman circulando por el país. Le he mandado a su correo una copia de la foto y la localización en donde fue tomada la foto.

-¿ Está residiendo ahí? - indagó Emmett al detective, al mismo tiempo que buscaba en su bandeja de correo.

\- Si. Por el comentario que hacen en la publicación, mencionan a la señorita Freeman y a sus dos hermanos, pero ellos no salen en la foto. Sin embargo, eso es lo mas factible. No hemos buscado nunca por esa parte del país, ya que nuestras pesquisas nunca dieron resultados para esa zona. Aun así ya he comenzado una búsqueda exhaustiva en todas las redes sociales. Pero concidero que podría trasladarme a la zona para hacer mi investigación más directamente.

Emmett escuchaba con atención las intenciones y planes de búsqueda. Esta era la primera vez en cinco años que tenia la certeza verdadera de que si existía. Había abierto el correo y lo primero. Ero que había aparecido en su pantalla era la foto de ella. Su corazón latía desenfrenado por la emoción.

Había cambiado. Pero esos cambios la habían hecho mucho más hermosa. Su cabello rubio estaba más largo y más hermoso de lo que recordaba. El acarició con los dedos la imagen y pudo apreciar que la persona que le había sacado la foto, le había sorprendido. No cabía dudas de que ella todavía seguía escondiéndose. ¿Pero de que?

Una terrible sospecha le hizo palidecer. ¿Y si por su causa ella estaba siendo perseguida? ¿Si a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no buscarla, la organización había dado con ella? ¿Y si esos malditos habían puesto sus asquerosas manos sobre ella y la habían atemorizado tanto que no paraba de huir?

-Iré con usted. -Dijo, interrumpiendo al detective.

-¿Cómo dice? -preguntó Jenks. La brusca interrupción lo había descolocado de su discurso.

-Iré con usted. Desde ahora y en adelante, en cualquier pista o indicio, voy a acompañarle personalmente.

-Está bien señor McCarty. Pensaba ir esta misma tarde, he reservado ya un boleto de avión a ese destino.

-Cancele el boleto. Iremos en mi Jet privado.

Emmett ordenó a Angela que avisara al capitán que tuviera listo el Jet por la tarde. El mismo hizo arreglos para que ninguno de sus asuntos quedaran pendientes.

Avisó a su mayordomo que preparara su equipaje para el viaje. Nunca hacía nada de imprevisto, siempre hacía las cosas con antelación y bien planeadas. Sin embargo, el temor que se había apoderado de su alma era mas poderoso que cualquier estilo de vida a ala que estuviera acostumbrado.

Si Rosalie estuviera huyendo de la organización sería por su culpa y el estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla... incluso si tenia que volver a trabajar para ellos.

Maldecía a su hermano por haberlo hecho ser un criminal. No sólo era un b delincuente, si no también había perdido a la mujer que amaba y la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y el muy desgraciado ni siquiera había muerto de una manera digna. No. Había muerto en una explosión y apenas había quedado algo de él para reconocer más que sus pertenencias personales.

La herencia que había heredado eran sólo secretos y delitos. Deudas de trabajos no realizados y unas cadenas a una maldita organización terrorista y traficante.

¡Dios mio no!... ¡No lo permitas por favor! - Rogó él. Si Dios todavía lo escuchaba a pesar de sus múltiples pecados, podría tener esperanzas y fe de que ella estuviera a salvo. Que fuera feliz aunque no fuera con él. Aunque sólo la viera desde lejos y no pudiera nunca acercarse de nuevo a ella.

De lo único que estaba seguro ese día era que si tenía suerte, esa misma noche podría volver a ver a la única mujer que había amado... Rosalie.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y que me dejen su opinión.

Nuevamente me disculpo por no actualizar pronto, pero me ha sido imposible. No pude poner aquí los nombres de quienes comentan, porque la compu esta fallando. ..

Besitos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es toda mia.**

* * *

**Disculpen por la tardanza. Espero que este 2015 sea de lo mejor para ustedes...**

* * *

SECRETOS 10.

Lilian había descansado el día anterior en un motel. Había estado reflexionando mucho en todo el camino y había llegado a la conclusión de que no le debía nada a Emmett. No tenía ninguna obligación con él, como él tampoco lo tenia con ella y los niños.

Si bien, él no sabia que era padre de unos hermosos niños, ella tampoco lo hacía responsable. Había sido su decisión ser madre soltera y tener a sus hijos sola. Bien podría haber tratando de decirle ese día en que todo había terminado, pero no lo hizo. Se había centrado en lo que estaba sintiendo y en ese momento solo sentía dolor y decepción. Traición y engaño. No hubo cabida para la compasión y para el amor, mucho menos para tratar de hacer que él se quisiera hacer responsable del hijo que llevaba en sus vientre.

Además ella había estado tan enojada que había tratado de castigar su traición con su silencio. Un silencio que había condenado a sus hijos y así misma a estar solos y desamparados. Teniendo que recurrir a la ayuda de la última persona en el mundo a quien debería haberle pedido ayuda.

Y todo había sido por orgullo se dijo. Todo había sido por intentar castigar al hombre que la había engañado y abandonado. Si ella no hubiera sido tan orgullosa y le hubiera buscado cuando lo necesitó o hubiera aceptado el dinero que él le había dado, no hubiera sufrido tanto.

Pero el hubiera no existe y todo lo que le había pasado era solo consecuencias de sus errores. Se había equivocado con Emmett.

Durante el trayecto de ese día se detuvo en varias ocasiones para comprar comida e ir al baño. Los gemelos se comportaban como si estuvieran en medio de una aventura emocionante. No extrañaban a su abuelo y a nadie de la casona Hale. Se sentían liberados y felices.

Por la tarde, volvió a alquilar una habitación en un motel. Los niños todavía estaban con energía y no se habían aburrido aun de estar viajando, aunque no sería lo mismo en los próximos días. Pero ya no se preocupaba, todo a su tiempo.

Hacía tres días que había dejado la casa de su madre y casi una semana desde que había abandonado la mansión Hale. Hasta ahora no se había arrepentido, pero esperaba no hacerlo más adelante. Sobre todo con los planes que tenia en mente.

Había pensado en rentar o comprar el restaurante en el que había trabajado durante años. No sabía si lo conseguiría, pero casi estaba segura de que haría un buen arreglo. Quería tener un lugar propio para poder criar a sus hijos. ¿Qué mejor lugar que el lugar donde había pasado los años más felices de su vida?

Cuando llegó al pueblito costero, ya era tarde. No hizo nada mas ese día que hospedarse y dar un paseo con los gemelos. Si bien, muchas personas la conocían, ya se había inventado una historia Lo más creíble posible. Sin embargo, cuatro años habían pasado y la gente olvida.

Lilian llevó a los niños a una caminata por la playa. Aunque el clima era caluroso para lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados, prefirió no dejarlos meterse al agua. El pueblo había cambia poco. Aun así, se dijo que buscaría algo céntrico para vivir. También necesitaría una persona para que le ayudara con los gemelos. Recordó a la señora que le dio cobijo cuando ella llegó por primera vez con tan solo trece años.

\- Hola. Ya es muy tarde para que una niña como tu este sola en la calle. Soy Senna, puedes quedarte esta noche en mi casa o si prefieres, podemos ir a la policía para que te ayuden a llegar a casa.

-No. A casa no. No voy a volver nunca.

\- Nunca es mucho tiempo. El hogar es el sitio más seguro para todo el mundo, te lo aseguro.

-No él mío.

\- Ahora estás enojada, pero mañana será otro día. Vamos, te quedarás esta noche en mi casa, pero mañana volverás a la tuya ehhh.

Ella había asentido con la cabeza y seguido a la señora. No precavió. No se puso a pensar que podría estar en peligro. Había seguido a la señora y se había quedado en su casa, no una noche si no una semana. Le había contado algunas cosas y eso había hecho que la señora se compadeciera de ella.

Algunas verdades... algunas mentiras.

Había conseguido ese trabajo en el que su empleador había querido pro pasarse con ella y ella lo había golpeado.

Había terminado en la comisaría.

La habían fotografiado para ficharla como una adolescente delincuente. Sin embargo, la señora apareció para ayudarla. Ella había sido un verdadero ángel en su vida.

La había llevado de nuevo a su casa y se había hecho cargo de ella. Como era un pueblo pequeño, Servicios Sociales se hizo cargo dejándola vivir con Senna. Tanto servicios sociales como la policía se olvidaron del asunto.

Había conseguido el empleo en el restaurante y de ahí no había salido. Al contrario, había ascendido de ayudante mil usos a mesera estrella. Los años que pasó ahí fueron años buenos. ... Había sido feliz.

La llegada de Emmett a su vida solo había marcado otra etapa para ella. Siempre había trabajado y estudiado. Había tenido muy poca vida social y nunca se había enamorado. Podría reprocharse haber sido débil y confiada, pero la verdad era que ella había deseado vivir... Había deseado sentir. Había elegido mal, pero al fin y al cabo, era ella quien había elegido y no su padre o Lori.

Habían sido sus propios errores.

Volvió sus pensamientos al presente y a los niños que ya deberían tener hambre.

Llevó a los niños a cenar en en el restaurante aquel. Quería ver como estaba y si se arriesgaría a comprarlo. Hasta ahora nadie la había reconocido ¿Sería que todos eran nuevos ahí? .

Daba igual. Era mejor no enfrentar fantasmas del pasado. Eso decía la señora... Senna. Senna la había acogido como una hija y a su muerte cinco años después, se había quedado completamente sola. Para ese tiempo ya era mayor de edad. Había abandonado la casa de Senna y se había ido a vivir por su cuenta, pero nunca olvidaría a la persona mas buena del mundo.

\- ¡Llevamos dos días buscando y nada! - exclamó Emmett. Habían llegado hacia dos días a la ciudad y no habían parado. Sin embargo, era como si ella no existiera de nuevo. Emmett se desesperaba, porque cuando por fin creía que la recuperaría, algo evitaba que se encontrarán.

De casa en casa preguntando por ella, pero nada. De pronto, una casa en especial llamó su atención. Era una una casa sencilla, pero se notaba a simple vista que era un hogar... lo que él siempre había deseado tener... lo que de niño hubiera preferido tener a los millones de su fría familia.

Se acercó y llamó a la puerta para preguntar por Rosalie. Se quedó pasmado. La mujer que le abrió la puerta era una réplica de la misma Rosalie, solo que mayor. El cabello rubio y los ojos azules eran idénticos a los de la mujer que amaba.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? - preguntó Anne al hombre apuesto que tocaba a la puerta. Había algo en él que se le hacía conocido, no sabía que era, pero sus rasgos le parecían familiares.

-Buenas tardes - Emmett salió de su estupor y sonrió a la señora-. Estoy buscando a una persona. Su nombre es Rosalie, Rosalie Freeman.

Emmett vio como la señora palideció al mencionar el nombre de Rosalie.

-¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó Anne. De pronto no supo que temer, si que este hombre fuera alguien que conociera a su hija o que su ex marido hubiera descubierto la pantalla que Lilian usaba para esconderse de él.

-Soy Emmett McCarty. Rosalie y yo nos conocimos hace unos años. ¿Le conoce usted? - preguntó él, sabiendo de antemano que ella sabía quién era Rosalie. El hecho de palideciera y se le borrará la sonrisa en cuanto mencionó que la buscaba.

Estaba cerca, se dijo con una nueva actitud positiva.

¡Emmett! Anne se llevó una mano a la boca con sorpresa. No podía creer que él estuviera ahí, buscando a su hija. Lilian pensaba que el padre de los gemelos había salido de su vida definitivamente. Ahora entendía por que veía algo familiar en el. Era el padre de los gemelos. Sin saberlo, Lilian había logrado escapar de su padre y también del hombre que la había abandonado embarazada cinco años atrás.

No sabía que hacer. Si le decía sobre Lilian, estaría poniendo en peligro el secreto más sagrado de su hija. Sin embargo si ella no trataba por lo menos de averiguar algo sobre las intenciones de este hombre, podría arruinar definitivamente la vida de su hija y sus nietos.

\- Disculpe, pero no le conozco. ¿Cómo se que sus intenciones no son malas? - decidió enfrentarlo de una vez. Tenia miedo, pero se dijo que lo hacía por el bien de los suyos.

-¿Perdón? - Emmett se sorprendió de la actitud defensiva de la señora. Quizás era su madre o su hermana. Probablemente ella sabía que Rosalie se escondía de alguien y tenia razón de tener desconfianza.

-¿Qué busca señor. .. McCarty?

\- La busco a ella. - dijo, mostrándole la foto que había impreso.- ¿La conoce?

Anne tomó la foto y pudo apreciar que había sido tomada recientemente. La blusa que Lilian llevaba puesta, había sido un regalo suyo. Ella trató de no mostrar más de lo que ya había dejado ver, pero sabía bien qué el hombre se había percatado de cada uno de sus gestos anteriores. Iba ser muy difícil hacerle creer otra cosa, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- No me ha dicho usted con que intenciones busca a esta muchacha. Y no me mienta por favor.

Emmett suspiro con cansancio y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cerca de su Rosalie que le parecía casi un sueño.

-Es la mujer que amo.

Todo quedó en silencio. No era la respuesta que Anne esperaba. El cansancio en la voz y la mirada de Emmett McCarty decían que era cierto. Y ella quería creer que él la amaba. Su corazón romántico le decía que tal vez todavía había una oportunidad de que Lilian y los niños pudieran formar una familia y ser felices.

\- No me fue posible buscarla antes, pero ahora llevo meses haciéndolo. Yo... necesito verla... no se... hablar con ella. Saber que esta bien.

-No se si creerle o enojarme por intentar mentirme. - dijo Anne, intentando ganar tiempo y terreno. Ella era una romántica empedernida y su mas grande anhelo hubiera sido que el hombre por el que ella dejó todo la hubiera amado de verdad.

Quizás este hombre fuera la solución al problema con John, el verdadero causante de todas las desgracias ocurridas en la vida de Lilian. Ella no quedaba excluida de la ecuación. Sin embargo, ella también había sido víctima de unas de sus maquinaciones y de su traición. Su culpa, se dijo, era haber sido demasiado confiada y haber permitido que su esposo la humillara hasta el punto de haberle seguido el juego a el y a su amante y haber perdido todo.

\- i Me ofende usted! - Dijo Emmett indignado. No estaba acostumbrado a que dudarán de sus palabras. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rosalie cuando se volvieran a ver y le confesara toda la verdad?-. No acostumbro a mentir. Le pido por favor que me diga donde esta ella.

\- No aquí. Aquí no vive nadie con ese nombre. - No estaba mintiendo, se dijo Anne. Su hija era la de la foto, pero no se llamaba Rosalie Freeman.

Emmett frunció el ceño. Se había tomado demasiadas molestias preguntando sobre sus intenciones como para que ahora ella tratara de mentirle.

\- Y usted me acusaba de mentirle?. - reprochó Emmett. Ella tuvo la vergüenza de sonrojarse.

\- No le miento. Aquí vivimos únicamente mis hijos y yo. Jade y su hermano gemelo, Alan, tienen solamente veinte años. La chica de la foto es mayor.

\- Veintiséis años. Y no le creo que no la conozca. Usted y ella son casi idénticas, existe un parentesco entre ustedes. - declaró Emmett a Anne. No iba a decirle que no conocía a Rosalie o que no sabia quien era o su paradero.

Anne se encontró de pronto sin saber que decir o hacer. Si hablaba más de lo debido no sabía como reaccionaría Lilian, pero si le negaba todo... podría perder el posible futuro de Harry y de Henry.

-Pase usted

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Por la paciencia conmigo. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	12. Chapter 12

**********DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía********

* * *

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

-Pase usted.

Fueron las palabras de Anne. No sabía qué era lo que podía contarle y lo que no. Lo que le

contara sería definitivo para el futuro de Lilian y los niños.

Necesito que me diga todo lo que sabe por favor.

Emmett se sentía nervioso. No era un sueño que estuviera a punto de conseguir información

verdadera sobre la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, no podía cantar victoria. Esa mujer bien

podía estar pensando en sacar algún provecho económico. Pasó adentro de la casa y vio como

la señora corrió a retirar un retrato y guardarlo en un cajón. ¿Qué trataba de esconder?

¿Cuales eran sus intenciones?

-Tome asiento por favor. No se todavía si debo decirle algo o no. No sé hasta qué grado me

ha dicho usted la verdad sobre el amor que dice tenerle a ...

No pronunció su nombre. No quería delatar Lilian hasta no tener la seguridad de que él fuera

confiable.

-Veo que no confía en mi. La entiendo, pero no lo acepto. ¡Me urge de verdad encontrar a

Rosalie! Si es que se llama así.

Dijo Emmett al ver la renuencia de Anne.

-Cuénteme algo de usted. Debo saber a quién voy a darle información vital. Soy Anne

Morgan.

-Soy Emmett McCarty. Mucho gusto señora Morgan.

Saludo Emmett.

-Llámame Anne. Supongo que después de esta platica, seremos casi... amigos.

Anne iba a decir familia, pero se contuvo en ultimo momento. Todavía no era el momento de

decirle toda la verdad.

-Anne. Estoy seguro de que así será.

-Cuénteme algo más que su nombre.

Dijo Anne con una sonrisa para inspirar le confianza. Ella no era una experta en leer a las

personas, pero con Emmett sentía algo especial. ¿Sería porque era el padre de los

gemelos?

-Le contaré de mi. Vengo de una familia acaudalada. No se lo digo para presumir. Se lo

cuento porque a pesar de todo el dinero que pudo haber tenido mi familia, jamás fue un

hogar. No para mi al menos. Cuando vi esta casa pude reconocer que era diferente.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué podría tener mi casa de especial? Es solo una casa sencilla, con una

madre y unos hijos.

-Eso mismo. En "Mi casa" no éramos mi madre y mis hermanos. Era mi madre y su hijo

favorito. Vi pintados en su verja un par de niños. No se. Me hubiera gustado que mi madre

hubiera tenido un detalle así conmigo...Ya no importa. Estoy buscando a Rosalie porque tengo una deuda muy grande con ella. La

forma en que me porté hace cinco años... necesito darle una explicación.

-¿No cree usted que cinco años es mucho tiempo y que ella podría haber rehecho su vida?

¿Que ella podría tener un hogar ahora?

-Reconozco que no pensé que eso pudiera ser posible en estos cinco años. Sin embargo,

hace unas semanas no se me quita de la cabeza que algo así pudiera haber pasado. Como

usted misma a dicho. Cinco años es mucho tiempo.

Emmett suspiró. Sabía bien qué se enfrentaba a una realidad no muy agradable. Imaginar a

su Rosalie enamorada de otro, entregándose a otro Cómo una vez se había entregado a él,

era insoportable.

-¿Qué hizo durante cinco años, que no pudo buscarla? Si como dice y aparenta amarla

¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué la dejó ir?

-Sólo puedo decirle que estaba en peligro. Tuve que dejarla para ponerla a salvo.

-¿ Y pretende que le crea eso? ¿Que hizo el sacrificio y la sacrificó a ella para salvarla? ¡Es

absurdo!

Anne había comenzado a sentir simpatía por él, pero las excusas que le estaba dando eran

absurdas e increíbles. No quería un hombre como ese para Lilian.

-No miento.

Emmett se sintió enojado. Nunca nadie cuestionaba su palabra y Anne Morgan le había

dicho mentiroso varias veces en menos de una hora. ¿Tan increíble era haber pasado años

sirviendo a la maldita organización?

-Perdóneme entonces. Si me está usted diciendo la verdad, mi deber es creerle. Sin

embargo, me encuentro en una posición muy delicada. No se si debo contarle algo o no, yo

no tengo derecho de decidir por alguien mas.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

A Emmett le torturaron sus palabras. ¿Acaso iba a dejarlo así, con esta gran angustia.?

-Qué decirle o no, no es decisión mía. Necesito tiempo... Preguntar si es posible lo que

usted pide.

-¡No! ¡No puede dejarme así! No con esta angustia.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. El ruego en la mirada de Emmett conmovió a Anne.

-Prometame que aceptará las condiciones que se le impongan. Que no intentará nada si se

lo piden. Le he dicho que esto no es decisión mía y yo también me estoy arriesgando

demasiado al ayudarle.

-Se lo prometo

Emmett se levantó de su asiento y le tomó las manos a Anne. Fuera Lo que fuera, ella iba a

ayudarle.

Anne fue a la cocina. Le temblaban las manos por lo que iba a hacer. No sabía si Lilian la

perdonaría alguna vez. Tal vez no volviera a saber de ella nunca más.

Marcó el número de Lilian. Habían quedado que sería ella la que llamaría para contarle

como estaban. Pero en este caso era una emergencia.

Estuvo intentando que ella respondiera, pero siempre mandaba a buzón. Mientras tanto,

Emmett esperaba impaciente en la sala.

¿Sería esa una señal? ¿Acaso estaba haciendo mal en ayudar al hombre que había roto el

corazón de su hija?

-No responde. Vuelva más tarde por favor. Quizás para entonces tenga noticias.

Dijo Anne algo preocupada. No era normal que ella no respondiera el teléfono y eso la tenía

nerviosa.

-No. No me pida eso por favor. ¡Llevo mas de cinco años esperando este momento! Por

favor. ... permita me quedarme y esperar.

Su ruego convenció a Anne. Su mirada era tan idéntica a la de los gemelos. No. Era idéntica

a la de Henry. Con toda su formalidad e inteligencia. La mirada de Harry era diferente. ..

mas pura y limpia..

La de Henry estaba marcada por la realidad que habían tenido que soportar. ... esa era a la

verdadera razón por la cual estaba interviniendo.

Harry y Henry necesitaban el amor y la protección de su padre. Volvería a intentar

comunicarse con Lilian y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

* * *

-Estoy cansado, mamá.

Dijo Henry medio dormido al salir del restaurante.

-¡Que niños tan más hermosos!

Una señora que paseaba por la calle, se había detenido al ver al par de niños.

-Gracias. dijo Lilian muy orgullosa de sus retoños.

-Hace tiempo que no veía a unos gemelos tan idénticos y guapos.

Harry sonrió a la señora y Henry se irguió en toda su estatura, que no era mucha, pero le

hacía sentirse orgulloso.

-¿Profesora Platt? de pronto Lilian creyó reconocer a su antigua profesora de Danza en el

internado.

-Si. ¿Nos conocemos? Esme Cullen, antes Platt, se quedó mirando desconcertada a

Lilian. Había tenido muchas alumnas en sus años de juventud.

No es que fuera demasiado mayor, pero ella tenía más de quince años de experiencia en la

enseñanza.

-Si. Usted fue mi profesora en un internado de .

Le daba mucho gusto volver a ver a alguien a quien apreció en aquellos años tan difíciles.

-¿De verdad? Debió ser hace muchos años, me pareces conocida, pero no te recuerdo.

Soy Lilian Hale. Tenía doce años entonces. Ahora tengo veintiséis

Ella no podía decirle su nombre ficticio. No temió. Nunca supuso que su antigua profesora

pudiera delatarla de alguna manera.

-Hale... Eres la chica que se escapó del internado. Ahora te recuerdo bien. Los años te

hicieron muchísimo más hermosa de lo que ya eras.

Lilian se sonrojó. Siempre era agradable que alguien reconociera que una es bella.

-¿Vives aquí? Nosotros estamos de paseo. Unicamente estaremos un par de días.

-Nosotros viviremos aquí, recién llegamos esta tarde.

-Pues me gustaría que almorzáramos juntas mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Me encantaría!...

Nos vemos entonces aquí mismo. Me han dicho que es el mejor lugar de la región. La

verdad es que realmente me agrada este pueblito.

-Es un lugar muy agradable. Viví muchos años aquí, por eso he vuelto.

-¡Bien! Entonces mañana en este mismo lugar. dijo Esme y se despidió.

Lilian tomó de la mano a Harry y abrazó a Henry que casi se dormía de pie. Estaba pasando

unos días increíbles a lado de sus hijos. Cuando estaban en casa de su padre no había

tenido la libertad de poder convivir con ellos como hubiera deseado. Ahora más que nunca

era cuando sentía que los gemelos eran suyos.

Nada ni nadie opacaría su dicha.

Cuando llegó al motel, reviso su bolso para sacar sus llaves. Despertó a Henry y lo bañó.

Harry había sido el primero y ya estaba a punto de dormirse. Después de atender a los niños,

se dedicó un tiempo para ella. Tenía muchos planes y proyectos que realizar, metas que

cumplir... sueños.

Lo último que hizo fue llamar a su madre. Aun no se acostumbraba a tener una relación tan

cercana con ella. Toda una vida de valerse por sí misma y sin el apoyo de nadie, la hacían

sentirse extraña.

_-Diga._

Mamá. Soy Lilian. Los niños ya están dormidos. Llegamos bien. ¿Cómo están tú y los

chicos?

_-¡Por fin! He estado tratando de llamarte desde hace horas._

¿Qué sucede? - Escuchar a su madre muy afligida la puso muy preocupada. De seguro su

padre había llegado a buscarla por ahí. Conocía a su padre y sabía muy bien que no sería

una situación muy agradable.

_-Él esta aquí. .. buscándote._

-No le digas a mi padre donde estoy. ¡No va a aprisionarme de nuevo!

_-No es tu padre. Es él. Es Emmett McCarty._

-Emmett. ...

Lilian sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor. ¡No podía ser! ¡Era imposible! ¿Qué hacía

Emmett buscándola después de tantos años? ¿Acaso sabía de los niños y quería

quitárselos?

¡No!

¡Dios no lo permitiera!

-_Está aquí. Te Está buscando de casa en casa, preguntando por ti... dice que te ama._

Lilian escuchaba en silencio lo que su madre le contaba.¿Estaba Emmett ahí escuchando?

¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿ Por qué cuando por fin era libre de nuevo?

Entonces el resentimiento renació en su alma.

¿Por qué no la buscó hacía cinco años y se aseguró de que estuviera bien? ¿ Por qué no la

buscó cuatro años antes, cuando dio a luz y hubiera podido perdonarlo? ¿ Por qué hasta

ahora?

-¿Te ha dicho que quiere? preguntó con temor.

_-Dice que solo quiere hablar contigo. Aclararte y explicarte bien las cosas. No le he contado_

_nada. Pensé en negar que te conocía, pero debía averiguar que intenciones tenía._

_Perdóname._

-No le digas nada de los niños. Dile... Dile que ya tengo un hogar. Que no quiero saber

nada de él.

_-¿Tu crees que es lo mejor? ¿Qué él se quedara tranquilo con esa respuesta? ¡Piensa en los_

_niños! ... Tienen derecho de conocer a su padre. Lilian... No les hagas a tus hijos lo mismo_

_que tú padre hizo contigo._

-Emmett no es como tu. El se burló de mi... de mis sentimientos. ¡No puedo hablar con él! ...

No quiero volver a verlo nunca.

_-Piensa bien las cosas hija, esta podría ser tu oportunidad de ser feliz, piensa en los_

_gemelos._

-En ellos pienso, mamá. Dile a Emmett que nada tenemos que hablar. Que no me interesa,

que no quiero volver a verlo nunca.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**


	13. Chapter 13

****DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

SECRETOS CAPITULO 12

No quiero volver a verlo nunca.

Esas palabras reverberaban en la mente de Anne. No sabía cómo iba a decirle al hombre que se había pasado horas en su casa contándole anécdotas de sus vida y de cómo se habían conocido él y Rosalie.

Anne había escuchado atenta y había reído cuando Emmett le contaba algo gracioso. Era un hombre extraordinario, razón por la cual Lilian se había enamorado de él.

Emmett intuyó que algo no estaba bien. Anne Morgan se restregaba las manos con nerviosismo y su cara era todo un poema. El corazón de Emmett se estremeció. .. ¿Ya nunca podría ser feliz con su Rosalie?

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó. Ya sabía, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

-No quiere verte... De verdad no entiendo. Yo creía que las cosas habían sido... no se... superadas, pero veo que aún no. Todavía no le ha perdonado.

-Entiendo.

Sorpresivamente, Emmett entendió. Sabía que ella no lo perdonaría tan fácil y eso le alegró. Esa era su Rosalie. Habían sido días de ruego para conseguir que lo dejara acompañarla a su casa.

Tendría un largo camino por recorrer. ... lo haría gustoso como cinco años atrás.

-¿Así nada más, sin luchar? - Anne no comprendía la actitud de Emmett. Pensó que estaría desesperado como hacía un rato.

-Claro que voy a luchar. -sonrió-. El hecho de que se negara a verme es prueba de que todavía siente algo por mi. Si yo no le importara, no se hubiera negado a verme y hablar conmigo.

-Es usted un presuntuoso. Tendrá que esperar sentado a que ella le escuche. - dijo Anne molesta. El estaba tan seguro de que conseguiría que Lilian lo perdonara así de fácil. ¡Ja! No conocía a su hija, era más terca que una mula.

\- Volveré mañana. Y pasado mañana. Y asi, hasta que ella acepte hablar conmigo. Esperé cinco largos años, podré esperar un poco mas.

\- Eso es problema suyo. Yo ya hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos. Además, usted no se ha preguntado lo que dirá su esposo de esto. - Anne lo tanteó. Si este hombre solo buscaba perjudicar de nuevo a Anne, poco le importaría que ya tuviera un hogar.

-¿Su esposo? Usted no me dijo nada de un esposo. Solo dio a entender que ella podría haber formado un hogar, no que lo hubiera hecho.

Emmett soltó un montón de maldiciones y se paseaba como león en la sala de Anne. Lo que no había hecho durante las horas que esperó a que Lilian respondiera la llamada.

Bueno. Al menos el hombre realmente estaba interesado en su hija pensó Anne. Solamente un hombre enamorado actuaría como lo hacía Emmett. Cuando Lilian y él se reconciliaran serían muy felices... porque Lilian o Rosalie o como prefiera llamarse, todavía estaba enamorada de él.

Emmett se marchó molesto. Le dijo a Anne que no volvería, si Rosalie ya tenía un hogar... no la molestaría con su presencia. Sin embargo, antes de entrar al auto, cambio de opinión.

Le pidió a Anne que le contara todo lo que pudiera sobre ella. Si era feliz, si estaba enamorada. Si el hombre con el que estaba la amaba con toda su alma... si la merecía más que él.

Anne prometió contarle lo que ella autorizara. Y aceptó que Emmett pagara la factura del teléfono por los gastos extras. No había querido al principio, pero si él se sentía mejor así, que lo hiciera.

Emmett se fue a su hotel y pasó un infierno de noche. De la misma intensidad de hacía cinco años cuando la dejó ir. Merecía el infierno en que vivía. Merecía que ella nunca lo perdonara. Era un asesino. .. aunque no hubiera sido él el que hubiera jalado el gatillo. Tal vez era mejor que ella no quisiera verlo. Quizás era lo justo que él se quedara sólo.

Lilian se mordía las uñas en su cuarto de hotel. ¿Qué hacía Emmett buscándola? No podía ser. No después de tantos años. El se había marchado de su vida para siempre y nunca pensó en volver a verlo.

Se había hecho a la idea de que nunca formaría parte de su vida otra vez y tampoco estaría presente en la de los gemelos. ¡No tenía derecho! Lo odiaba.

No. No lo odiaba se dijo después de muchas horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Todavía significaba mucho para ella. Todavía estaba dentro de su corazón y de su alma como el primer día.

El había ganado su amor y lo había hecho para siempre. Sin embargo que ella lo amara nos significaba que fuera a perdonarlo de Buenas a primeras. No. No iba a perdonarlo. .. quizás nunca

Le costó mucho quedarse dormida y a la mañana siguiente, fueron los niños quienes la despertaron. Se levantó y arregló a los gemelos y luego se dirigieron al restaurante. Pensó que llegaban tarde, pero se encontraron en la entrada con Esme y dos amigas más.

En un principio, Lilian se sintió un poco intimidada por las damas desconocidas. Sin embargo, ellas fueron de lo más amables y sencillas. Se presentaron ante Lilian y los niños como Bella y Alice Cullen, cuñadas de Esme. Estando todo en familia, Lilian se sintió más cómoda.

Los gemelos estaban jugando en el jardín que estaba a un lado de la mesa. Ese era uno de los cambios que se habían hecho en el restaurante y le gustaba. Las señoras Cullen eran un poco mayores que ella, al menos Bella. Alice era de su edad y muy divertida.

Bella las sorprendió cuando sacó su teléfono móvil y les tomó una foto. De hecho tomó varias. A Lilian se le aceleró el pulso. Había sido por una foto robada como Emmett había encontrado la casa de su madre. Eso le había contado Anne, cuando volvió a llamarle más tarde para saber qué había pasado.

-No te preocupes. Son solo fotos para enseñarles a los niños. Hicimos este viaje de mujeres para descansar un poco. Nuestros esposos se quedaron en casa cuidando a los niños. - dijo Esme tratando de calmarla.

\- Es solo que no quiero que... que alguien me encuentre. - Miró en dirección de los gemelos.

-¿El padre de los gemelos? - preguntó Alice.

\- No. Mi padre. - dijo Lilian mirando a Esme.

-¿ Fue por eso que huiste de internado? - Le preguntó. Pensé que había sido por otra cosa. .. no se. .. rebeldía.

\- No. Bueno. Había algo de rebelde en mi o no hubiera tenido el valor de huir. Pero no sólo huí de mi padre sino de su esposa y su amante.

\- ¿ La esposa de tu padre tenía un amante? - preguntó Bella, que era la más recatada.

\- Todavía lo conserva. Ella y ese hombre tienen cegado a mi padre, pero yo ya no podía seguir poniendo en peligro a mis hijos.

\- ¿Y el padre de tus hijos? No lo has mencionado. - dijo Esme. Se le hacía raro que mencionara a su padre y no a un marido.

-No estamos juntos. El terminó conmigo mucho antes de que los gemelos nacieran.

\- ¿Te abandonó cuando estabas esperando un hijo suyo?

\- El no lo sabe. Yo no se lo dije.

Lilian no sabía cómo se había metido en medio de esta confesión. Siempre había sido muy reservada, pero con estas mujeres desconocidas era fácil hablar. Les había contado de su padre y del padre de sus hijos. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. Había bajado la guardia y había terminado confesando algunos de sus secretos.

\- ¿ Por qué hiciste eso? Debiste habérselo dicho... Aunque hay hombres que poco les importa dejar a una mujer embarazada.

\- Iba a decirle. ... Pero salió con eso de que lo nuestro había sido un error y que debía terminar. Intentó darme dinero, pero no lo acepté. No sé. Sentí que era como aceptar que lo que para mi si fue Amor, había sido solo una transacción. Y eso no iba a permitirlo.

\- Los hombres siempre tratan de solucionar sus errores con dinero. -dijo Alice. Recordando que ella misma vivió una situación parecida con Jasper. Únicamente que ella no se quedó callada y le dijo que no necesitaba de su dinero para criar sola a su hijo.

Después de eso, fueron semanas de ruegos y arrastre para Jasper, hasta que ella le aceptó de nuevo.

-Los hombres son un poco tontos. Si lo sabré yo. - Esme había sufrido algo parecido al síndrome de la eterna novia. Era una novia reconocida, pero jamás una prometida. Aunque para el mundo ella ya tuviera un anillo en la mano, la verdad era que para Carlisle Cullen no era más que un juego.

Si ahora era la señora Cullen, era porque ella le había dejado y aceptado casarse con otro hombre. Al verla pérdida, Carlisle luchó en serio para recuperarla. Tanto que la había secuestrado el mismo día de su boda.

Ahora era el mejor de los maridos.

\- Pues yo opino que debiste decirle. Que el tomara la decisión de irse o no. No sé. Siento que le quitaste ese derecho. Quizás hubo una causa muy grande para que él te dejara. No sé.

Bella Cullen era incapaz de pensar mal de alguien. Si juzgaba por su propia experiencia, el padre de los gemelos podría haber luchado por ella y los niños. Edward Cullen, el más joven de los hermanos, había sido su novio durante varios meses. Fue él quien al verla con algunos malestares, le sugirió que podía estar embarazada. Así había sido y era el mejor padre del mundo y un marido perfecto.

-Si. Han pasado por mi mente todas esas opciones, pero lo hecho hecho está. Ya no quiero pensar en él. .. en lo que pudo haber sido... quiero olvidar e intentar ser feliz con mis hijos. Ellos son lo más importante en mi vida.

Era cierto. Sin embargo, ahora que Emmett había regresado ya no estaba tan segura de que pudiera estar tranquila. Atacada por dos frentes. .. cubriéndose las espaldas por su padre y un costado por la llegada de Emmett.

No sabía qué hacer... ¿Debía hacer caso a su madre y hablar con él? ¿O debía desaparecer para el mundo entero?

No sabía. Y eso la llenaba de preocupación y angustia.

El almuerzo fue muy agradable. A pesar de las confesiones y las opiniones las otras mujeres. Lilian se sintió sintió a gusto. Nunca había disfrutado de tener una amiga o alguien en quien confiar. Recordó cómo su padre era capaz de comprar hasta la que ella consideraba su mejor amiga.

Su compañera de habitación en el internado. Que había dejado entrar a su hermanastro, Erik, el hijo de Lori y había intentado abusar de ella. La directora no le había creído y la habían mandado de regreso a su casa acompañada de su propio agresor. Se asqueaba sólo de recordar eso.

En el aeropuerto la había estado molestando también y quería llevarla a uno de los baños para hacerle en aquel tiempo ignoraba que. Por suerte para ella, un joven le ayudó a que la dejaran tranquila y se encargó de meterla en un taxi y mandarla a su casa sana y salva.

Recordaba también que Erik y su amigo llegaron después de ella y que nadie dijo una sola palabra. Sin embargo, la directora del internado había hablado con su padre y ella recibió una golpiza.

Cuando se recuperó, Erik volvió a intentar abusar de ella, pero en esta ocasión fue Lori quien la salvó. A su regreso al internado confrontó a su supuesta amiga, solo para saber que había obtenido muy buen dinero por fingir su amistad. A los pocos días cumplía trece años y la ocasión sirvió para su fuga. Una fuga que la había llevado años atrás atrasa este mismo lugar.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO A AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS...**

**Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia IsaEverdeen Kabum Milagros17 Miroky Valen Cullen de Black angi cullen 2220 cinpinto1 ginni potter jupy manago serenitychibatsukino sophia76**


	14. Chapter 14

****DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía**

* * *

**AL FIN... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.**

SECRETOS CAPITULO 13.

Lilian se pasó el resto de la tarde paseando con sus niños. Si le preocupó haberle contado parte de su vida a Esme y sus cuñadas, trató de no pensar en ello. Se sentía segura en este lugar donde durante muchos años vivió a salvo. A salvo de todos aquellos que querían hacerle mal.

Nunca pensó que su amor por Emmett la llevaría de nuevo a caer en manos de las personas que más mal le habían hecho. Y lo peor aún era que ahora ya no estaba sola, Harry y Henry corrían peligro. Ella jamás se perdonaría si algo les pasará a sus pequeños.

Aunque no estaba segura, sabía que algo tramaban a espaldas de su padre. Habían sido amantes durante muchísimos años y tenía que haber algún impedimento para que ellos no se hubieran deshecho de su padre y ella desde hacía años.

A ella le preocupaba la insistencia de Lori en que se casara con Royce King. Era su amante de años. Incluso creía que era el padre de Erik.

Lori era amiga de su madre desde antes de que ella naciera. Creció viéndola llegar a su casa de visita y también recordaba que ella era viuda. Su marido había sido un viejo y había muerto de un ataque al corazón. Su único hijo Erik, heredó su dinero y propiedades. Un tiempo después comenzó a visitar a su padre en horas en que su madre no estaba o en que la convencía de que fuera a algún lado por una o por otra cosa. Ella y su padre aprovechaban el tiempo. En varias ocasiones se encerraban en la propia habitación que su madre compartía con su padre. En aquel tiempo no sabía qué hacían ahí dentro.

Alguna vez se lo contó a su madre y tanto su padre como Lori se encargaron de desmentirlo. Nunca supo qué explicación dieron, pero su madre le había prohibido volver a hablar de su amiga.

Si en aquel tiempo Anne le hubiera creído, otra cosa hubiera sido de su vida. Pero el hubiera no existe y ahora vivían las consecuencias de sus errores... lo malo de la situación era que siempre eran los inocentes quienes pagaban esos errores. Ella era un buen ejemplo y ahora estaba arrastrando a sus propios hijos a una vida de la que no eran culpables de ningún modo.

...

Isabella estaba de viaje con sus cuñadas. Edward no soportaba estar mucho tiempo sin ella, pero entendía que necesitaba su espacio. La había animado a que fuera con Alice y Esme a ese paseo femenino, con la condición de que se mantuviera en contacto todo el tiempo.

Le había enviado esa mañana unas fotos que se tomaron con una ex alumna de Esme. No las había podido ver porque estaba en una reunión y ahora las vería junto junto a sus hijos.

Revisó todas y cada una de las imágenes que le llegaron y los niños emocionados comentaron sobre ellas. Una en particular le llamó la atención, era una donde estaba Isabella con Alice y Esme, pero había una mujer más. Debía ser ella la ex alumna de su cuñada.

Lo que le llamó más la atención fue que él conocía a esa mujer. Se trataba de la misma mujer que Emmett estaba buscando. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, pero nunca se había olvidado de esa niña. Cuando vio la foto que el detective le había dado dado a Emmett, recordó el incidente del aeropuerto.

Después de la plática con Emmett, buscó al detective y le comentó sus sospechas. Lo que el detective Jenks había averiguado era que existían miles de Lilian en todo el país y que investigaría a todas las mujeres entre veinticuatro y treinta años, para descartar a las que no cumplieran con las señas particulares de la mujer que estaban buscando.

Si encontraba a una que coincidiera con ambas mujeres, entonces Rosalie Freeman y Lilian eran una sola persona y tendría que explicar antes las autoridades la suplantación de personalidad.

Cuando reconoció a mujer de Emmett llamó a su esposa Isabella para reafirmar sus sospechas. Ella le aseguró que la joven rubia de la foto era la ex alumna de Esme, Lilian Hale. Famosa por haberse escapado a los trece años de uno de los mejores internados del país y no ser encontrada nunca.

La podrían haber dado por muerta, pero su padre se negó totalmente a esa posibilidad. Quedó en calidad de desaparecida, aferrándose a la única prueba de que se había escapado. La nota donde pedía que no la buscarán y que no volvería.

Si. Lilian Hale era la misma mujer a la que Emmett conocía como Rosalie Freeman y él sabía donde Emmett podía encontrarla.

Le llamaría a Emmett y le diría dónde encontrarla. Su amigo había sufrido demasiado tiempo y ya era hora de que ella le diera muchas explicaciones sobre su verdadera identidad. Para Edward, esa mujer era una oportunista. No podía pensar otra cosa de una mujer que suplantaba y mentía sobre una identidad que no era la suya.

...

-Pensé que no volvería. - dijo Anne al ver a Emmett parado en la puerta.

-Debo saber. Necesito saber de ella. Acepto que no quiere verme y que me odie, pero yo la amo... la amo con toda mi alma.

-Me hubiera gustado que ella hablará con usted, pero es muy terca. - comentó Anne dejandole pasar a la casa y aceptando el ramo de rosas que él le había llevado.

Era un adulador. Y Anne se sonrojó con el detalle. Hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre apuesto no le regalaba rosas.

\- Así es, pero ella es demasiado orgullosa. Debo reconocer que adoro ese rasgo de su personalidad. - esto lo dijo Emmett con una sonrisa triste-. Por cierto, aún no me ha dicho usted cual es el parentesco que la une a Rosalie.

\- Ahhh... -Anne suspiró cansada. No sabía si debía decirle a Emmett o no. Pero mientras no le dijera nada sobre la vida actual de Lilian, no tenía nada que temer-. Voy a contarle mi vida y de acuerdo a eso podrá usted sacar sus propias conclusiones.

\- Me parece justo. Por lo que veo, sigue usted empeñada en no decirme nada sobre Rosalie.

Emmett escuchaba pacientemente y sin interrumpir el relato de Anne.

Anne había sido una mujer que se había dejado dominar por sus pasiones y que por esa razón había perdido su hogar y a su hija. Nunca supo de su vida y de su paradero hasta hacía relativamente muy poco tiempo.

Rosalie era la hija de Anne.

Ahora comprendía algunas cosas de las que Rosalie evitaba hablar, como de su familia. Siempre había cambiado de tema y se hacía la loca cuando le preguntaba por ese tipo de cosas. Cosas que él le había contado con lujo de detalles. Había sido infeliz y esa era la razón por la cual no hablaba de ello.

Se marchó de casa de los Morgan, casi sin saber nada de lo que en realidad deseaba saber, pero lo que sí había obtenido era información muy importante para conocer el porqué de su forma de ser.

Estaba apenas entrando a su habitación cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Era Edward. Pensó en ignorar su llamada, pero de seguro él volvería a llamar. Así que le respondió con mucha calma, si hubiera sabido el motivo... hubiera respondido con desesperación.

\- Diga. - habló Emmett, aun sabiendo que era Edward.

\- Emmett.

La urgencia en la voz de su amigo hizo que se preocupara.

\- ¿ Pasa algo Edward? - preguntó. Por lo general, su amigo era muy calmado y nunca le hablaría así, si no hubiera una razón. ¿Qué habría pasado?

-Sé dónde está.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó confundido.

-Sé dónde está Rosalie Freeman. O la mujer que se hace pasar por ella.

\- ¿ Cómo dices? ¿Estás seguro? - ésta noticia hizo que Emmett se llenará de angustia. ¡La habían encontrado! ... por fin la habían encontrado. ¿Sería posible que esta vez fuera verdad?

\- Si. Esta en el mismo pueblito donde la conociste. Isabella acaba de mandarme unas fotos donde aparece ella, ya que efectivamente es una ex alumna de Esme.

-¡Carlisle debió avisarme antes! - dijo Emmett emocionado.

-No podía. Esme, Isabella y Alice están en un viaje. Esta mañana almorzaron juntas. Te envío una imagen de las que ella me mando. No se llama Rosalie Freeman. ...se llama Lilian Hale.

-Lilian Hale. - pronunció Emmett. Como si no creyera lo que Edward acababa de decirle. Hale no era un apellido desconocido para él.

Recibió la imagen de las esposas de sus amigos y de ella, Rosalie. No. Lilian. Lilian Hale.

Era ella. Tan hermosa y perfecta, mucho más brillante que los rayos del sol.

Ordenó que su avión estuviera listo de inmediato y que Jenson Jenks se encargará de cerrar todos sus asuntos en la ciudad.

Hoy mismo vería a Rosalie. De eso no había duda.

...

Lilian estaba dando un pequeño paseo por el jardín del motel. Los gemelos ya se había dormido, estaban cansados del día tan ajetreado que habían tenido. Después del almuerzo con las nuevas amigas de su madre, habían podido por fin meterse al mar. Fue cansado también para ella, ya que tenía que estar pendiente de Harry y Henry al mismo tiempo.

Los dos eran tan diferentes en cuanto a carácter se refería. Henry con todo su orgullo y arrogancia, herencia de su padre. Y Henry, con su carácter pacífico y tranquilo. Lilian se decía así misma, que se debía más a que lo había heredado de ella y no por su problema neurológico.

Era difícil todavía para ella saber que Harry tenía una deficiencia y que no sabía qué tan notoria sería a largo plazo. En el jardín había sido muy obvia y había recibido rechazo y burlas. Sin embargo, desde que no estaban cerca de su abuelo y de Lori, la personalidad de Harry había cambiado y para bien. Ella misma no recordaba que él hubiera sido o se hubiera comportado así antes.

En esto pensaba ella, cuando de pronto se sintió observada. Era como si alguien la estuviera acechando. Buscó por todos lados y sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Estaba paranoica. Nadie sabía dónde estaba ni conocía sus planes. Estaba Estaba a salvo se dijo.

A unos metros, detrás de unos árboles estaba Emmett. Había llegado ya tarde y se le había hecho de noche buscando en los hoteles y moteles del pueblo, donde se había hospedado. Estaba cansado, ya que había hecho el recorrido a pie. Era difícil conseguir transporte en este sitio, donde todos acostumbraban a ir de un lugar a otro caminando.

Desanimado, se había hospedado en el último motel al que había ido. Se había dado un baño y salido a cenar. A su regreso la vio.

Rosalie paseaba por el jardín. Llevaba un vestido suelto y largo, pero que estilizaba su figura. Estaba hermosa, mucho más que es hacía cinco años. Había madurado, ya no era aquella joven delgada y demasiado peinada. No. Ahora había un deje en su apariencia, que lejos de hacerla parecer descuidada, le otorgaba una belleza especial.

No sabía cómo explicar su belleza. Jamás hubo una mujer más hermosa que ella para él. Ni antes ni después. Solo ella. Pasó más de cinco años soñando con con el momento de volverla a ver, que ahora tenía miedo moverse y que ella desapareciera.

Decidió esperar, pero ella se puso nerviosa de repente y pensó que si esperaba más podría perder su oportunidad así que se acercó lentamente.

\- Rosalie.

Los ojos de Lilian se abrieron como platos. ¡Era el! ¡Era Emmett! Jamás olvidaría su voz, ni la fuerza de su presencia. No pudo responder, las palabras escaparon de su mente. No podía articular ninguna palabra, ya que solo pensaba en que él estaba detrás suyo. Solo podía pensar en todas las cosas bonitas que vivieron juntos. En sus brazos, en sus besos. ... Se acordó también de cuando la humilló y de todo el tiempo que había sufrido por su culpa y eso le devolvió la cordura.

\- ¿ Cómo me has encontrado? - preguntó en el tono más normal que pudo, estando en el estado en que estaba. ¿ Acaso su madre la había traicionado? Se sintió muy mal. ¿Acaso no podría confiar nunca en nadie?

\- Te he buscado mucho. Y hoy cuando hablé con tu madre había perdido toda esperanza, pero un regalo de alguien que no esperaba me devolvió la alegría.

-¿Quieres decir que no fue mi madre quien te dijo de mi paradero? -preguntó incrédula, sin darse aún la vuelta y mirarlo mirarlo a la cara.

\- En efecto. Tu madre te es completamente fiel. No se apiadó de mi ni me dijo exactamente nada de ti. Me habló de ella y de su vida, fue de ahí que deduje que era tu madre.

-Menos mal -dijo ella-. Es tranquilizante saber que todavía puedes confiar en alguien.

-Lo dices por mi, lo se. Se que te debo muchas explicaciones y que tienes motivos para odiarme. ...

-¡Claro que tengo motivos! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Te burlaste de mi! ¡Me abandonaste a mi suerte sin pensar que... - estuvo a punto de decirle que la había dejado embarazada. Respiró profundo y se armó de valor para darse la vuelta y enfrentarse cara a cara con él.

Ahí estaba Emmett igual que hacía cinco años. Estaba un poco más viejo y algunas canas matizaban su cabello oscuro. Habían algunas líneas marcando sus ojos y había cansancio en su mirada.

Como siempre, su presencia la cautivó y corazón se tambaleó. Nunca había dejado de amarlo, era cierto. Sin embargo, no podía perdonarlo. No podía.

-Perdóname.

\- ¿ Qué te perdone? ¡No puedo!. - Lilian suspiró con dolor-. Me has hecho mucho daño.

Emmett se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos con suavidad. No quería ser brusco, pero tenía ganas de apretarla a su pecho y soltarla nunca más.

Ella tembló al sentir sus manos sobre ella. Le parecía un sueño volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero no podía ser. El ya no formaba parte de su vida. No podía permitir que la ilusionara para abandonarla de nuevo.

-¡Te amo!... Déjame que te explique. Dame una oportunidad. .. por favor. - la voz de Emmett se oía desesperada. Sentía que la estaba perdiendo.

-¡ No puedo!... no puedo Emmett. - dijo Lilian dando la vuelta para irse.

\- Lilian, espera.

Lilian se quedó petrificada.

\- ¿ Cual es tu verdadero nombre? Dime algo a lo que yo pueda aferrarme. Durante cinco años he estado soñando con una mujer que no existe. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

\- No sabes nada de mi, Emmett. Y es mejor que todo siga igual. Tu ya no eres parte de mi vida. Tu me apartaste. Ya no más. Necesito vivir tranquila. Déjame Emmett. ¡Déjame por favor! Has de cuenta que no existo, que fui un sueño.

\- No puedo. Te amo demasiado. Ahora que te he encontrado,voy a luchar por recuperarte.

\- No. No por favor. Si me amas como dices... Déjame. No me busques. ...

Emmett no pudo seguir rogándole. Ella tenía un temple de acero. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y él no soportaba que ella estuviera sufriendo.

\- Está bien... por ahora me iré, pero no voy a dejar de luchar por ti. Voy a demostrarte que soy digno de que me des una nueva oportunidad.

Lilian vio como Emmett se iba dejandole la promesa de luchar por ella. Una llama de esperanza se instaló en su corazón traicionero, pero la apagó rápidamente. No podía darse el lujo de creer de nuevo en sus promesas y en su amor, sobre todo ahora que los gemelos dependían de ella.

No podía arriesgarse a perder los bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO A AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS...**

**Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia IsaEverdeen Kabum Milagros17 Miroky Valen Cullen de Black angi cullen bells. Cullen2220 cinpinto1 ginni potter jupy manago serenitychibatsukino sophia76**

**Agradezco también a quienes nos han puesto en alerta. ...**

**Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia IsaEverdeen Kabum 2220 ginni potter jupy manago serenitykubatsukino Marce Capuchino Duende Cullen Lisa45C Nairelena roanva**


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. Aunque la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

DISCULPEN POR NO PONER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUÉ SIGUEN Y C

COMENTAN LA HISTORIA. ... SOLO PASE A DEJARLES EL CAPITULO. LUEGO EDITO EL DOCUMENTO... GRACIAS...

BESITOS.

* * *

CAPITULO 14..

-El me ha encontrado. - Lilian llamó a su madre inmediatamente después de que Emmett se marchara. Tenía que contarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo.

\- _Lilian ¿Hablas de tu padre? - _Anne pensó por un momento que su ex había descubierto todo.

_-_No. Me refiero a Emmett. Acabamos de hablar... después de más de cinco años. ¡Todavía lo amo! - dijo Lilian llorando.

-_¡Ay hija! Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Siempre has estado enamorada de él. Y él de ti. Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz. - aconsejó Anne. _

_\- ¡_No es posible mamá! No puedo creer de nuevo en él, en sus promesas. Pero no quiero seguir huyendo. No se como me encontró aquí, este es mi refugio. - Por extraño que fuera para Lilian buscar consuelo en otra persona, no podía negar que se sentía bien. Tantos años de estar y enfrentar todo sola la había hecho una mujer desconfiada y sospechaba de todo.

Todos los años que vivió con su padre la hicieron vivir a la defensiva y preparada para recibir el siguiente golpe. Se preguntaba ¿ Qué significaba ella para su padre? ¿De verdad no sentía un poquito de afecto por ella? Esa siempre sería una incógnita y no estaba dispuesta a averiguar si estaba en lo correcto o no.

_-No digas eso. Tu y Emmett pueden ser felices todavía. ¡Piensa en los niños! Ellos necesitan de su padre. El puede darles la seguridad que siempre has deseado para ellos. _\- Anne insistía en que se reconciliara con él. Ya fuera un deseo de madre de ver a su hija bien y feliz o un presentimiento, Quería que Emmett estuviera cerca. Había algo que ella no podía explicar, pero tenía miedo.

-No. ¡No puedo! ¡ No quiero perdonarlo! .

\- _Tu orgullo es demasiado grande y con él les estas haciendo daño a tus hijos. _

\- ¡No lo defiendas! ¡ Yo soy tu hija! ¡ Yo soy quien ha sufrido por su engaño! - Lilian se estaba poniendo histérica.

_\- No lo defiendo. Solamente estoy pensando en ti y en los niños. -_Anne sólo quería que ella reconociera que Emmett debía estar en su vida... que no perdiera su oportunidad de ser feliz.

\- Ya no se que pensar. - dijo Lilian derrotada-. Pensé que tu le habías contado donde encontrarme.

Un silencio se instaló en línea. Anne se sentía un poco triste, pero su hija tenía razón, ella no era una persona de confianza. No cuando la había abandonado a su suerte cuando no era a más que una niña. ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien a quien apenas había conocido hacía una semana?

\- Ya se que no fuiste tú, pero no se como lo supo. Sabe que mi verdadero nombre es Lilian. Eso me confunde. ¿Quién pudo haberle contado todo?

_\- No lo sé, pero cuando el vino la primera vez buscándote, me dijo que ya llevaba meses haciéndolo. Podría ser eso. Lo que me preocupa es que tu padre haga lo mismo, esta obsesionado con tenerte cerca y controlada. - _Eso era lo que a ella le preocupaba. John tenía algo que hacía que quisiera tener cerca a su única hija. ¿Qué había detrás de eso?

\- A veces pienso que es porque me ama, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no siente por mi nada mas que desprecio. - recordó Lilian, pensando en las muchas bofetadas que recibió de su mano.

_\- No lo sé hija. No lo sé. Lo único que me preocupa es que estas sola con los niños. Si al menos permitieras que Emmett te protegiera..._

-Basta... no quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo. Solo quería contarte. Mañana por la tarde o noche te vuelvo a llamar, antes de que los gemelos se duerman... te quiero.

\- _Yo también te quiero. ... y piensa bien las cosas. Por favor. Descansa, mañana será otro día._

\- Si. Mañana será otro día.

Lilian cortó la llamada y se acostó. Pensó en que no podría dormir, pero se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Soñó con Emmett y los buenos momentos que vivieron juntos.

...

Emmett se había marchado a su habitación. Estaba tan cerca de ella. A sólo unas pocas habitaciones. Cerca.

Todavía le parecía un sueño haberla visto, haber hablado con ella... haberla tocado. Trató de conciliar el sueño pero le fue imposible. Saberla tan cerca y tan lejos lejos a la vez. Mañana sería otro otros día y tendría una nueva oportunidad para ganarse su perdón.

Como no pudo dormir, sacó su ordenador para ponerse a investigar a Lilian Hale. Algo averiguaría sobre la mujer que amaba.

Encontró muy poco en las redes sociales, al parecer los hale eran gente muy cuidadosa con su vida privada, aunque John Hale y su esposa Lori eran una pareja muy conocida en la alta sociedad por su imperio bursátil.

John Hale era un as en cuanto a dinero se trataba, incluso él había hecho inversiones en su banco. Eso había sido años antes de conocer a Rosalie... no Rosalie no. Lilian. Era difícil llamarla con ese nombre. Para él siempre había sido Rosalie.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no se sabía mucho de la familia, si se les vinculaba con Royce King, uno de los banqueros más cotizados del país.

Se hablaba de una fusión entre los dos bancos. Algo extraño, se dijo Emmett. Ambos bancos estaban en la cúspide de la competencia. Se imaginó que lo hacían para crear controversia entre los bancos de menor éxito. Aun así no encontraba qué beneficio podría tener con anunciar algo así.

Encontró algo más que hizo que quisiera arrojar el ordenador al suelo. Una nota donde se decía que el banquero estaba comprometido en matrimonio con la heredera Hale. Es más, se decía que Royce King era el padre de los hijos de la hermosa Lilian Hale.

A Emmett se le subió la furia a la cabeza. Quería ir a la habitación doble estaba Rosalie y pedirle que le explicara eso. ¿Pero cómo, con qué derecho?

Ella tenía hijos... hijos que pudieron haber sido suyos. Entonces Emmett lloró amargamente. Lloró como llora un hombre que ama a una mujer que no puede tener.

Anne tenía razón. Rosalie o Lilian, ya tenía un hogar. Tenía un hombre a su lado y los hijos de los que él hubiera querido ser padre. La había perdido, ahora si para siempre.

Buscó fotos donde ella se viera con sus hijos, pero no encontró nada. De hecho no había imágenes de ella en ningún lado. Era como si su existencia fuera ficticia. Lo era... con ambas personalidades.

El nuevo día llegó y él se sentía destrozado. No tenía ánimos ni deseos de nada. Tanto tiempo de espera y perderlo todo en un instante. Se sentía frustrado y con ganas de dormir, dormir y no despertarse nunca.

Decidió que lo mejor era desaparecer, se marcharía y la dejaría tranquila. Sin embargo, recordando de pronto lo que Anne le había contado no entendía dónde encajaba todo.

Las cosas que contaban las redes sociales no coincidían con lo que Anne le había contado. Aun cuando la diferencia de años entre los hechos fuera mucha. Las redes decían que ella y Royce estaban comprometidos desde siempre, pero hacía seis años vivía sola y trabajaba de mesera en un restaurante.

Algo no concordada y eso lo hizo reconsiderar su decisión de marcharse. Se encargaría primero de averiguar bien las cosas y solo cuando ya no tuviera ninguna duda entonces la dejaría en paz.

Le llamó a Anne para aclarar de una vez por todas, las dudas que había acumulado durante la noche.

-_Diga_ \- respondió Anne preocupada. La noche anterior había dormido muy poco pensando en la situación de Lilian.

-Soy Emmett, señora Morgan.

\- ¡_Emmett! Usted. Ayer no se como hizo para averiguar donde estaba Lilian, pero no debió hacerlo. Debió esperar a que ella cambiará de opinión y decidiera verlo._ \- el sermón por parte de Anne no se hizo esperar.

\- Lo se. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Estaba tan desesperado por verla, que no pensé en nada más. Ahora se que debí averiguar más cosas antes de verla y hablar con ella.

_-Así es, yo tenía la seguridad de que ella accedería. Pero ahora tengo miedo de que escape de nuevo y no volvamos a saber de ella._

-Entonces hice bien en llamar. Anne. Se que usted no me dirá todo lo que quiero saber, pero por favor... responda a algunas preguntas que le haré. Responda con un si o un no. No me de explicaciones o detalles. Le juro que no la haré traicionar su voto de confianza.

Anne se lo pensó unos minutos. ¿Qué había averiguado ya por su parte este hombre?

\- _Está bien, pero todo dependerá de lo que que me pregunte. No caeré en su juego._

\- No es necesario que le mienta. Averigüé algunas cosas anoche y es sobre eso que quiero aclarar mis dudas.

-_Está bien. Pregunte. _

\- ¿ Ella está casada?

\- _No_.

-¿Comprometida con Royce King?

\- _No_.

\- Es madre, lo sé. ¿Dos niños?

\- _Si_.

-¿Ella ha vivido toda su vida a lado de su padre?

\- _No_.

Emmett frunció el ceño. Si ella no había vivido toda su vida a lado de su padre, entonces quería decir que lo que los medios decían no era verdad. Aun así no encajaban las cosas. Algo había entre los magnates banqueros, que la incluían a ella. ¿Estaba ella de acuerdo? ¿O lo que había mencionado Anne, sobre que ella huiría de nuevo?

\- ¿Ha estado ella huyendo durante todos estos años?

\- _Si._

-¿ Necesita de mi ayuda o protección?

\- _Si._

-Entonces no se preocupe Anne. Voy a ayudarla y a protegerla con mi vida si es necesario. Emmett cortó la llamada, tendría que desplegar toda su experiencia para poder proteger a Rosalie y ya sus pequeños, pero antes tendría que volver a hablar con ella.

...

\- ¿Todavía no hay actividad? - preguntó Lori. Había pasado días de furia constante desde que la estúpida de su hijastra se había escapado.

Tener que fingir preocupación delante de su marido, era un Hale realmente se preocupaba por él paradero de su hija. No. No de Lilian, sino de los gemelos que eran toda su adoración.

Cuando la inepta de Daysi, dejó escapar a Lilian con los mocosos, empezó a idear un plan para traerla de vuelta lo más pronto posible. Ahora no pasarían años para que ella volviera.

No se había ido con ningún hombre ya que ella la mantenía vigilada y nadie más que compañeros de trabajo se le había acercado. Y como la muy tonta todavía seguía enamorada del padre de sus hijos, no aceptaba que nadie más se le acercara.

Una actitud que a Lori le pudo haber servido mucho, pero por más intentos que hizo, no pudo hacer que al menos por agradecimiento dejará que Royce King se acercara. Siempre guardaba las distancias y se alejaba en cuanto lo veía.

Esta vez la atraparía y la destruiría para siempre. No hubiera sido necesario esperar tantos años si el estúpido de Erik no hubiera querido tenerla antes de tiempo. Pero no, la malnacida esa había sido demasiado atractiva desde mocosa y Erik no había podido mantener las manos apartadas de ella.

Pero esta vez había hecho las cosas bien. Se había puesto en contacto con alguien que sabía de espionaje y hoy en la mañana habían fingido que harían una revisión en la casa de Anne Morgan porque habían habido reportes de algunas fallas. La tonta de Anne no había sospechado... como siempre.

Sospechó de que Lilian había ido a buscarla, cuando pasó toda semana y no hubo noticias de ella. Le habían hecho un seguimiento de las tarjetas y cuentas bancarias, pero desde hacía varios días habían sido vaciadas.

Luego pensó en que se había ido al extranjero, pero no podía sacar a los niños del país sin dejar rastro. Así que seguía cerca. Pensó en más posibilidades y llegó a la conclusión de que ¿A quién más recurriría si no a su madre?

Entonces habían pinchado los teléfonos y estaban haciendo un seguimiento de todas y cada una de las llamadas que entraban o salían de esa casa. Hasta ahora habían sido horas de absolutamente nada de provecho.

Solamente llamadas entre los otros hijos de Anne y sus amigos. Una que otra llamada de Anne a una amiga, en fin, nada. Se había desesperado, pero uno de los expertos le aseguró que la operación llevaba algún tiempo, que cuando obtuvieran la ubicación todo sería más fácil.

Había una posibilidad de que Anne y Lilian ya hubieran hablado esa mañana, pero tendría que tener paciencia. ... ya llegaría el momento de cobrarse todos y cada uno de los malos ratos que vivió por culpa de su hijastra.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la encontraran y la tuvieran en sus manos. Así todos sus planes se llevarían a acabo de una vez por todas.

DESPUÉS EDITO... BESITOS. ...


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIRMER: **LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER, PERO LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA...

* * *

DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO.

* * *

DOBLE DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA...

SECRETOS CAPITULO 15.

Lilian se despertó olvidada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Los gemelos brincaban en la cama y a veces caían encima de ella. La mañana era agradable y decidió llevar a los niños a desayunar al mercadito que estaba cerca de la playa.

Era fácil acostumbrarse a no tener que atender una casa. Fuera lo que fuera, en casa de su padre siempre estuvo consentida, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba meterse a la cocina y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Se dijo que hoy mismo buscaría una casa donde instalarse y comenzar su nueva vida.

-¡Mamá! ¿Ahora que vamos a tener una casa nuestra vamos a tener también un papá? Todos los niños del jardín tienen uno. Harry y yo queremos un papá también.

¡Por Dios! Lilian esperaba que esa platica hasta dentro de muchos años, no ahora. Se quedó paralizada y muda ante la pregunta de Henry.

Su primer pensamiento fue Emmett y entonces, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Por un momento pensó que lo había soñado, pero su voz era tan clara. Su mirada tan penetrante y sus manos tan ardientes sobre sus brazos.

Emmett... nunca lo había dejado de amar. Hacía falta verlo una vez para despertar todo eso que había mantenido encerrado muy dentro de su alma.

¿ Qué iba a hacer con Emmett? ¿ Qué iba a decirle a los gemelos de su padre? Tendría que hablar primeramente con Emmett sobre ellos. Podía ser que el solo quisiera su perdón para seguir con su vida o quisiera volver volverá vivir una aventura con ella. Este pensamiento le dolió en gran manera y removió sentimientos de amargura en su corazón, pero los hizo a un lado.

De alguna manera durante la noche y dormida, había decidido que hablaría con Emmett sobre su paternidad y le propondría un arreglo para que formara parte de la vida de los niños, pero eso no iba a ser inmediatamente. Tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que ella quisiera verlo de nuevo y mucho menos hablar con él. Su corazón podría traicionarla en el momento menos pensado y no quería arriesgarse a nada que la pudiera hace sufrir de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ahora los niños le estaban poniendo las cosas difíciles. Para hablarles de su padre, primero tenía que hablar con el susodicho. No fuera que ilusionara a los niños y el no tuviera intensión alguna de conocerlos siquiera. No. Tenía que ser muy precavida y prudente.

\- ¿ Mamá? - preguntó Henry al ver que su madre no respondió a su pregunta y se quedó pérdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Dime, cariño. - respondió ella olvidando de nuevo su pregunta.

\- Te preguntamos si íbamos a tener papá.

\- Ohhh. Si. Bueno. Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso. Primero vamos a desayunar y luego buscaremos una casa donde vivir.

-¿Perro? - preguntó Harry.

\- Sip. Creo que si podremos tener uno, no ahora, pero cuando ya estemos instalados en nuestra nueva casa con jardín... buscaremos nunca perro.

\- ¡Uno para cada quien!

-¡No!. Será un solo perro y tendrán que aprender a hacerse responsables ehhh.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! - el grito colectivo de los chicos. Con qué facilidad olvidaron querer tener un papá y lo cambiaron por un perro.

Sabía bien qué ese sólo sería un respiro. Volverían a recordar y volverían a empezar de nuevo. Solo esperaba que Emmett no siguiera siendo el desgraciado de hacía cinco años.

El mercadito fue algo muy novedoso para los niños. Como casi nunca salían de casa, casi no conocían nada y todo era nuevo. Después del desayuno, se marcharon en busca de su nuevo hogar.

Fueron de casa en casa con la agente inmobiliaria. En algunas casas, no siquiera entraron. No cumplían los requerimientos de los niños en cuanto a espacio y jardín. Pero a la sexta casa, supieron que habían encontrado la casa de sus sueños.

Era una casa con jardín y una valla. Había árboles plantados como si pensarán que los gemelos querrían jugar ahí. La casa no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, el tamaño justo pensó Lilian. Era perfecta.

Los gemelos dieron su aprobación y decidieron cerrar el trato con la inmobiliaria. Por fin tenían un hogar propio. Por fin estaban comenzando una nueva vida.

El resto de la mañana anduvieron de aquí para allá. No necesitaban comprar mucho, ya que la casa estaba siendo rentada amueblada. únicamente tuvieron que comprar ropa de cama y toallas, vajilla y cubiertos, llenar la despensa y la nevera. Cosas de ese estilo.

Comieron en una plaza, ya que era imposible hacerlo en otra parte con toda la compra que llevaban encima. Había sido de lo más emocionante para Harry y Henry.

Tomaron uno de los escasos taxis y llevaron toda su compra a la nueva casa. Unicamente acomodaron las cosas nevera. Volverían al motel y lo dejarían a la mañana siguiente, para ya instalarse definitivamente en su nuevo hogar. Esa noche sería muy larga.

Alguien tocó a su puerta. Los niños estaban viendo un programa de televisión, así que no se movieron de su lugar. Lilian fue a la puerta sin imaginarse quince estaba ahí.

-Hola... ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Emmett. Yo... - ella recordó lo que Henry la había pedido esa misma mañana y tuvo que reconocer que entre más rápido solucionara este asunto mejor. No quería vi vivir con la zozobra de que la descubrieran en cualquier momento-. Esta bien, vamos a jardín.

Se sentaron en una de las enormes maceteros que hacían de bancos. Ambos con las miradas apartadas. El tiempo había hecho mella en ellos, ya que toda la intimidad que un día hubo entre ellos ya no existía.

-¿No dormiste bien? - pareces muy cansada.- Emmett fue el primero en hablar.

\- Si. Si dormí, es solo que los niños y yo anduvimos de arriba para abajo. -abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Deben ser muy hermosos si se parecen a ti. - Emmett tragó saliva. Esos niños podrían haber sido suyos.

-Ahhh. Si se parecen a mi y son hermosos. Aunque... tienen el mismo color de ojos que su padre y el cabello. Y también serán muy altos.

-¿Cuántos años tienen? - preguntó Emmett sin pensarlo. Parecía que estaba platicando con una vieja amiga y no con la mujer que amaba.

\- Cuatro. .. - No. No debió decirle eso, tendría que haber esperado más para saber como reaccionaría-. Bueno casi cuatro.

\- ¿ Y el otro? - preguntó él, consciente de que había pasado poco tiempo antes de que ella decidiera olvidar lo en brazos de otro hombre.

\- Igual, casi cuatro. - respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. Los hombres a veces eran lentos... muy lentos. De seguro Emmett estaba contando los meses que ella había tardado en sustituirlo. No la conocía. Ella era mujer de un solo hombre.

\- ¿Ambos?- preguntó incrédulo. Lilian asintió con la cabeza. Estaba sonriendo como cuando uno sabe algo que tu no.

-Son gemelos. - dijo por fin ella, apiadandose de él.

-Yo tuve un hermano gemelo. - dijo Emmett con cierta tristeza. Vincent no había sido nunca ni siquiera un hermano como cualquier otro. Siempre fueron extraños.

\- Yo también tengo hermanos así. Jade y Alan son gemelos.

\- Es una niña y un niño entonces. - dijo él con una sonrisa, pensando en que la niña debía ser tan hermosa como su madre. ¿Podría llegar a amarlos como si fueran suyos? Se preguntó. Si. La respuesta era si. El ya sentía mucha ternura por esos niños que aún no conocía. Si podría amarlos porque eran parte de ella y ella era todo lo que él amaba más que nada en el mundo.

-No. Son varones. Henry y Harry. Y son muy guapos.

\- Harry y Henry. Son nombres muy bonitos y muy similares. No son tan diferentes como Emmett y Vincent. Me gustan.

\- Yo no soy como tu madre Emmett. Los amo a los dos por igual y daría la vida por cualquiera de los dos sin distinción.

\- Lo sé. Se que eres diferente a todas. Por eso te amo. Nunca he dejado de amarte.

\- Ay Emmett. ¿Si me amabas tanto como dices, entonces por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me apartaste de tu vida? ¿ Por qué me hiciste vivir sola durante... en el infierno?

\- Rosalie. Tuve que hacerlo. Vincent estaba metido en problemas con algunas personas peligrosas y esas personas me buscaron para arreglar esos problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿Eran Tan graves como para abandonarme?

\- Si Rosalie. Eran muy graves. Yo suponía que Vin había derrochado la fortuna familiar en vicios y mujeres, pero nunca me imagine que estuviera teniendo nexos con organizaciones terroristas y traficantes.

Lilian palideció ante la confesión de Emmett. Por un momento su cuerpo tembló cuando recordó algo de cuando era una niña.

Sabes bien que mientras no cumplas con tu parte no puedes ser libre. Hale, te faltan solamente dos años de servicio y podrás volver a vivir tranquilo.

No puedo seguir y lo saben...

La organización no perdona deudas Johnny. Piensa en tu pequeña hija y has con gusto tu trabajo.

Espera las nuevas instrucciones, llegarán en unos días. Que pases buenas noches Johnny.

-¿Te amenazaron? - preguntó con temor. ¿Sería posible que esos hombres fueran los mismos de cuando ella era niña?

-Si. Amenazaron a mi familia, principalmente a mis sobrinas pensando que eran mis hijas. Imaginé que no sabían de ti y quise alejarlos. - Emmett le tomó las manos, que las tenía muy frías y se arrodilló frente a ella-. Te juro que jamás he dejado de amarte. Que estos años han sido un infierno también para mi y que todo lo hice para protegerte, porque te amo.

-¡Ay Emmett! Yo siempre te he amado a ti y a nadie más, pero han pasado tantas cosas y tanto tiempo entre nosotros. No se si creer lo que me dices o pensar que me mientes. No podría soportar que me mintieras de nuevo. Yo necesito tiempo. No puedo perdonarte así como así. Dame tiempo.

Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites. Lograré que confíes de nuevo en mi. Me ganaré otra vez tu amor y te juro que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Voy a ser el mejor padre para tus hijos... voy a ganarme ese lugar. Te lo juro.

\- ¿ De verdad amarías a mis hijos como tuyos? ¿Les darías tu apellido y un hogar? - ella prefirió callar la verdad. Sería un secreto que le demostraría si de verdad la amaba o solo estaba engañandola de nuevo.

\- Si Rosalie. Son tuyos y son parte de ti. Los quiero a mi lado, como una familia. Serán mis hijos y heredarán mi fortuna en partes iguales. No tengas miedo por favor.

\- Está bien Emmett. Te creo, pero es muy pronto para hacer planes. Primero tienes que conocerlos y que ellos te conozcan. Tienes que demostrarme que eres sincero y que puedo confiar en ti. Necesito tiempo.

\- Te lo daré. Ahora entra y descansa. Mañana vendré por ustedes para dar un paseo.

-No. No estaremos aquí. He encontrado una casa y mañana nos mudaremos para allá. - dijo al ver la confusión en el rostro de Emmett-. Dame tu numero y yo te llamaré para avisarte que ya estamos listos.

Emmett dudó y se angustió al pensar que la perdería de vista otra vez, pero tuvo fe. Fe en que ella ya no huiría ya que lo llamaría al día siguiente. Fe. Eso era lo único que tenía.

Emmett se marchó dejándola sola y pensativa. Estaba cansada y solo deseaba dormir. Se acordó que prometió llamar a su madre, antes de que los niños se durmieran.

Anne respondió al tercer timbrazo.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Mamá.

\- ¡Lilian, hija!. Estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo estás, y los niños?

\- Estamos bien mamá. Loa niños están muy bien, te los paso. - Lilian puso el altavoz para que los gemelos escucharan a la abuela.

\- Hola abuela Anne. -Dijo Henry.

-Abuela - ese fue Harry, que no había dejado de estar feliz y muy desenvuelto.

\- Hola mis amores. ¿Han paseado mucho?

La plática con la abuela fue divertida y la dejaron cuando su programa favorito comenzó a transmitirse. Lilian entonces recobró su teléfono y comenzó a contarle a su madre lo que había decidido.

\- Lo he vuelto a ver mamá. Emmett me ha explicado pero no se si creer en él. Tengo miedo de que me este mintiendo.

\- Ponlo a prueba Lilian. Si es de fiar va a demostrarlo.

\- Eso espero mamá, eso espero. - cambió de tema para no seguir pensando en eso-. Ya encontramos una casa. Anota la dirección para que la tengas a mano. - Lilian esperó a que su madre buscará papel y lápiz.

\- Ya está. Dime. - dijo Anne con emoción.

\- Calle Palmeras #64. Colonia Gaviotas, en Playa del Sol. Playa del Sol es el pueblo.

Anne colgó y esa noche no durmió. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día, en la casa, en lo que hacía falta. En cualquier cosa que le evitará pensar en Emmett.

Tenía miedo. Si los hombres que habían amenazado a Emmett eran los mismos que habían amenazado a su padre, entonces, Emmett ahora era también un delincuente. ¿Habría hecho algunas cosas más que lavar dinero como su padre?

Pensó de nuevo en su nueva casa para no seguir pensando en eso y repitió para si misma su nueva dirección, allá cerca de la madrugada cuando por fin se quedó dormida.

...

\- Calle Palmeras #64. Colonia Gaviotas, en Playa del Sol. Playa del Sol... ¡La tenemos!

El hombre encargado de vigilar el teléfono a esas horas captó no sólo la dirección que Lilian le dio a su madre, sino que también pudo localizar la llamada. Tenían localizado en el mapa el lugar exacto en donde estaba ella con los niños y no era la misma dirección que había dicho por teléfono

Hicieron una búsqueda más avanzada y determinaron que el lugar donde había salido la llamada era un motel en el mismo lugar. La tenían, eso era lo importante.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

**Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, ****MonalisaCullen,****Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, Pepi y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos**

* * *

**AGRADEZCO A AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS...**

**Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia IsaEverdeen Kabum Milagros17 Miroky Valen Cullen de Black angi cullen bells. Cullen2220 cinpinto1 ginni potter jupy manago serenitychibatsukino sophia76**

**Agradezco también a quienes nos han puesto en alerta. ...**

**Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia Kabum bells. cullen 2220 ginni potter jupy manago serenitykubatsukino Marce Capuchino Duende Cullen Lisa45C Nairelena roanva Maayraaykalebb**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes pertenecen a la señora Meyer... pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

CON ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTAMOS A LA PAR CON LA VERSIÓN ORIGINAL EN EL BLOG... Y PUEDEN PREGUNTAR ALGUNAS COSAS Y CON GUSTO TRATARÉ DE RESPONDER HASTA DONDE SEA POSIBLE... BESITOS

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

-Anoche no te sorprendió que mencionara el lugar en donde se encuentra la malcriada de tu hija con los niños. - dijo Lori a modo de reproche.

\- Mi hija es impredecible. Ya no me sorprende nada de lo que haga. Se largó cuando tenía trece y volvió cuando tenía veintidós y con un par de niños. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue que hubiera terminado una carrera, de lo otro me hubiera sorprendido si no lo hacía.

\- Siempre la consentiste demasiado, debiste ser mas estricto con ella. Lilian siempre fue una coqueta desde niña, si no hubiera impedido que sedujera a Erick tu y yo seriamos consuegros además de esposos. - hubiera sido una buena idea, pero no le convenía a su relación con Royce King. Así que había tenido que terminar ese asunto.

\- Pues viéndolo bien, no recuerdo que a Lilian le gustara nada Erik. Al contrario, siempre lo detestó. Fue muy raro que si ella quería seducirlo lo hubiera acusado ante la directora del internado. ¿No crees? - John sabía de la antipatía que había entre las dos mujeres. Lilian jamás había aceptado a Lori y a Erik en la casa y les había hecho la guerra desde el primer día.

\- Pues tu conoces a ambos y sabes lo mentirosa que es tu hija. Ya ves, Erik ha sido más hijo tuyo que Lilian. - dijo Lori poniendo énfasis en eso. Con la ausencia de Lilian, Erik había ocupado su lugar... mismo que le había sido arrebatado con el nacimiento de los gemelos.

-Si. Es cierto. Erik es el hijo que nunca tuve, pero jamás ha ocupado el lugar de Lilian. Lilian es mi hija y los gemelos son todo lo que más amo en el mundo.

Con estas palabras Lori entendió que su marido nunca cambiaría de parecer y todos los planes que tenía nunca se llevarían a cabo. Era más que obvio que John Hale siempre había sabido dónde estaba su hija y lo mantuvo oculto.

¿Qué más cosas estaba ocultando? Lori tomó entonces una decisión. John Hale debía morir.

Ese había sido su destino siempre, pero con la heredera desaparecida no se podía hacer nada. Lori pensó en que mejor se deshacía de su estorboso marido, ya que tenían la ubicación de quien verdaderamente interesaba.

\- ¿ A donde vamos? Este no es el camino a playa del sol. - dijo Lori desconcertada al ver que no se dirigían al lugar donde tomarían el helicóptero.

\- No. Iré primero para hablar con Anne.

-¿ Qué tienes tú que hablar con Anne? - preguntó ofendida. Ella y Anne habían sido amigas en el pasado. Bueno, ella fingió ser su amiga sólo para poder cumplir con sus planes de grandeza.

\- Estoy seguro de que ellas hablaron y quiero saber de qué. - En el fondo esperaba que Lilian no le hubiera contado a su madre nada que lo comprometiera más allá de ser un mal padre.

-¿De qué más van a hablar? Te aseguro que Lilian le debió haber hablado pestes de mi. Ya sabes que ella me odia. - para lo que a Lori le importaba que pensara Anne de ella. Solo la había utilizado y apartado de su camino cuando a ella le había parecido bien.

\- Si. Eso no lo dudo. Nunca ha sido un secreto que Lilian te odia. Y siempre ha dicho cosas sobre ti. A veces me pregunto ¿Cuanto de lo que ella dice es mentira?

Lori miró con odio a su marido. En el fondo estaba deseando matarlo ella con sus propias manos. ¡Maldito fuera! Pero tenía sus horas contadas.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Lori planeando como quedarse viuda y John en que volvería a ver a la mujer que una vez amó con toda el alma.

John se detuvo frente al muelle. Había un pequeño parque que servía de andador para los turistas. El río se extendía al frente y proporcionaba una vista esplendorosa. El y Lori se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al mirador que tenía un muro bajo alrededor como protección a los paseantes. John se recargó ahí para descansar un poco las piernas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Lori confundida.

\- Te quedarás y me esperararás aquí. Yo iré a casa de Anne y volveré por ti. Ya le avisé al piloto que tenga listo el helicóptero. Procuraré no tardar demasiado.

Pero Lori sabía bien qué John le mentía. De seguro iba a avisarle a Anne y ella le avisaría a Lilian y la perderían de nuevo. La ira cegó a Lori. ¡Nada ni nadie iba a arruinar sus planes!

\- No John. Tu no vas a ningún lado. No puedo permitir que ayudes a la estúpida de tu hija a escapar de nuevo.

\- ¿ De qué hablás? No te entiendo. - dijo John. ¿Por qué Lori se comportaba así?

\- No te hagas el tonto. Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Has interferido con nuestros planes desde el principio. Ahora veo que eras tu el que saboteaba todos mis intentos por encontrarla.

\- Es mi hija, Lori. Siempre voy a protegerla.- sonrió con tristeza-. Al parecer debí creerle cuando me hablaba de ti. Le he fallado como padre y la culpa fue solo mía por no darme cuenta quien eres en realidad.

-¿Y como soy John? Anda, dime. ¿Qué te dijo tu adorada hija que no le creíste? ¿Te contó acaso de que Royce y yo somos amantes?

\- Si. Entre otras cosas. - respondió John con tranquilidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía sólo que no lo había querido creer. Todo el tiempo estuvieron engañandolo en su propia cara, pero no podía enojarse ya que solamente él era el culpable.

\- Pues si John. Si. Royce y yo hemos sido amantes desde antes de conocerte. Es más, Royce es el padre de Erik.

\- Eres una zorra, igual que Anne.

\- ¡ Anne! ¡ Anne! Eres un iluso. - Lori se rió-. Todo fue planeado John. Anne nunca te contó nada, pero te lo diré yo.

-¿ De qué hablás? - ahora fue el turno para John.

\- Hablo de que fui yo quien convenció a Anne para que te fuera infiel y también fui yo quien le presentó a Tim Morgan. Yo quien le pagué para que la enamorara y la sedujera. Yo quien la convenció de abandonarte. ¿Lo entiendes ahora John? Yo. Para poder tener todo lo que es tuyo. Con lo que no contaba era que tu pondrías todo a nombre de tu estúpida hija.

-¿No sé por qué no me sorprende? Fui tan estúpido y tan imbécil para no darme cuenta de tu engaño. Pero se terminó. Oyelo muy bien se terminó. En cuanto Lilian esté a salvo, tu vas a salir de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre. Para siempre. - sentenció rotundamente.

\- No John. No. No seré yo la que salga de tu casa. Serás tu él que no vuelva a entrar en ella nunca más. - dijo Lori sacando un arma y yendo directamente sobre él.

Esta acción tomó a John por sorpresa, no se esperaba que Lori intentara matarlo. Esa mujer estaba loca. No. El loco era él por haber vivido tantos años con esa arpía.

John vio un movimiento a un costado y se dio cuenta que era su equipo de seguridad. Por un momento pensó que lo iban a defender, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande. El elemento se dirigió a Lori como su objetivo a proteger. Entonces Lo supo todo. Nunca había estado a salvo... había metido al enemigo en su propia casa.

Lori hundió el arma en el pecho de John, pero él logró esquivar una herida profunda y solo resultó un rasguño. Más no conforme, Lori intento volver a herirlo y matarlo de una vez. Así que John se lanzó sobre el muro del mirador y se dejó caer al río.

Lori gritó y ordenó que cualquiera de los escoltas se metiera al agua par a sacarlo de ahí. John sabía Muchas cosas y no podía seguir viviendo ni un minuto más, pero en el tiempo que le tomó dar la orden y que el escolta se quitará algunas prendas de vestir, John logró sacarles una ventaja considerable.

El hombre aunque era mayor, tenía muy buena condición física y se mantenía en forma. Nadar en el rio no supuso un reto demasiado difícil para él. Si lo perseguían debía poner mucha distancia entre ellos.

Más adelante vio como una embarcación de las que usan los guardacostas se aproximaba a su rescate. No era su día de morir se dijo. Todavía tenía tiempo de ser un buen padre con Lilian... su adorada hija. Ojala que pudiera llegar a tiempo para evitar una desgracia.

-Dime. - dijo Royce al otro lado de la línea. Estaba en una reunión tardía ese día. Quería dejar todo listo en el banco para su próximo viaje a playa de sol.

-¡Maldición Royce! ¡Estamos descubiertos!

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó intuyendo que algo grave había pasado y saliendo de la junta para poder hablar sin testigos.

\- John lo sabe todo... todo. Intenté acabar con él, pero no lo logré.

-¡Eres una estúpida! Te advertí que tuvieras mucho cuidado. ¿Al menos lo tienen?

\- No. Logró escapar. - dijo Lori un poco asustada, sabía bien qué este error le podría costar muy caro.

\- ¿ Dónde estás? - preguntó Royce muy enojado. Las cosas se estaban torciendo demasiado. Si no estuviera enamorado de esa mujer no fuera la madre de su hijo no le perdonaría sus errores.

\- En casa de Anne. Bueno en la misma ciudad en que Anne vive. John va a buscarla para poner sobre aviso a la estúpida de Lilian. Ahí podemos deshacernos de ellos.

\- Esperame ahí entonces. Salgo de inmediato y acércate a la casa de Anne. Espero por nuestro bien qué todo salga bien o la Organización no nos dará otra oportunidad.

La Organización.

Solo de escuchar pronunciarla se estremecía. Años atrás ni siquiera sabía que existía y mucho menos llegar a tener vínculos con ellos.

Cuando era joven, siempre Soñó con encontrar un marido rico y que la tratara como reina, pero siendo de bajo estrato social, fue imposible.

Royce King la conoció en en una fiesta que dieron los Johnson, la familia bien acomodada de Anne. Ellas habían sido amigas desde el instituto y la universidad. Anne había sido muy buena amiga y Lori se había aprovechado de la ocasión.

Lori se enamoró de Royce en cuanto lo vio, es más, desde ese momento sus caminos quedaron marcados. Lori y Royce serían amantes.

Royce sentía algo por esa mujercita. Era de clase baja, pero era ambiciosa y eso la hacía muy atractiva ante sus ojos. Era la compañera perfecta para disfrutar de la vida.

Un par de meses después de conocerse, Royce le presentó alguien a Lori, Richard Taylor. Un conocido hombre de negocios y muy rico. La atracción fue inmediata. Richard quedó prendado de la hermosura y juventud de Lori y Lori quedó prendada de sus millones. La boda fue un par de meses después.

Anne había sido la dama de honor.

Ella vivió durante un año el sueño de su vida, pero la familia de Richard nunca la aceptó completamente. Richard la llevó a unas vacaciones en la montaña para que olvidara cualquier disgusto, pero la verdad era que Richard había invitado a varios de sus amigos para hacer negocios... Royce entre ellos.

Ellos se veían a escondidas y de esos encuentros, Lori concibió a Erik. ¿Como lo sabia? Durante su estancia en las montañas, su marido no la tocó y Lori supo casi de inmediato que estaba embarazada. Así que bastó con que se acostara con su marido una sola vez para despejar toda duda.

Lori aguantó pacientemente unos años más antes de enviudar voluntariamente. La muerte de Richard fue planeada con mucha paciencia para que pareciera un ataque al corazón. Erik al ser su único hijo, heredó todo lo que era suyo.

Antes de que ella enviudara, conoció a John Hale. El millonario banquero estaba soltero y sin compromiso. Se atrajeron inmediatamente, pero Lori supo jugar sus cartas. Se lo presentó a su amiga Anne para ganar tiempo. Con lo que Lori no contaba era que John iba a enamorarse de Anne y que la iba ha hacer su esposa en muy poco tiempo.

Ella se mostraba orgullosa de haber hecho de cupido entre ellos, pero la verdad era que Lori había comenzado a odiar a Anne. Su amistad de por si interesada, se convirtió en hipócrita y luego en fingida.

Durante los años que fue viuda, Royce había estado en el extranjero y lejos de Lori. Así que, ella se había medio enamorado de John y decidió que sería para ella. Todo lo que hizo para quitar a Anne de su camino fue poco para ella, lo único que le importaba era lograr su objetivo.

Sin embargo, nunca logró manejar a John a su antojo como lo hizo con Richard. John se había casado con ella por despecho y aunque había parecido un hombre severo con su hija, la verdad es que ni ella ni Erik pudieron competir con el recuerdo de Anne y Lilian.

Si lo pensaba bien, fue ella la que siempre creyó que John odiaba a su hija y que se la había quitado a Anne sólo por venganza. Pero la única verdad era que John nunca dejó de amar a Anne y su amargura la volcó en la hija de ambos y de paso a en ella también.

Cuando Royce volvió, ellos reanudaron toda su relación. Y decidieron deshacerse de John para siempre. Con lo que no contaban era que no había nada, absolutamente nada a nombre de John Hale. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba a nombre de Lilian Hale, su única hija.

Al no haber podido concebir de nuevo, Lori no pudo lograr darle otro heredero Y también fue en este tiempo que ellos supieron de la Organización.

No sabía exactamente como John había entrado en la Organización, pero sabía que él participaba en lavado de dinero. Algo que a Lori le pareció fascinante. Busco como ponerse en contacto con ellos y atrajo a Royce al negocio.

Sin embargo la ambición de Lori y Royce no se quedó únicamente ahí. No. Sus intereses subieron cuando Royce conoció a Lilian. Lilian era una niña muy hermosa y además era heredera, una combinación muy atractiva.

La idea de que él y Lilian se casaran para unificar los dos corporativos financieros era algo que le agradaba mucho a Royce y Lori y también a la Organización. De hecho fueron ellos quienes le ordenaron a John que a una edad prudente autorizara el matrimonio de su heredera con Royce King.

Tener un gran corporativo financiero a disposición total de la Organización era el sueño realizado de cualquier delincuente. Esas eran las órdenes de la Organización... órdenes que John Hale siempre trató de ignorar.

...

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, MonalisaCullen,Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, Pepi y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos

AGRADEZCO A AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia IsaEverdeen Kabum Milagros17 Miroky Valen Cullen de Black angi cullen bells. Cullen2220 cinpinto1 ginni potter jupy manago serenitychibatsukino sophia76

Agradezco también a quienes nos han puesto en alerta. ...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia Kabum bells. cullen 2220 ginni potter jupy manago serenitykubatsukino Marce Capuchino Duende Cullen Lisa45C Nairelena roanva Maayraaykalebb


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. La trama de la historia es completamente MIA.

* * *

**RECTA FINAL**

* * *

SECRETOS CAPITULO 17

John no podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡Que ciego y que estúpido había sido! Jamás imaginó que Lori fuera capaz de intentar asesinarlo. Todos estos años cuidándose las espaldas de la Organización y el verdadero enemigo dormía a su lado.

En la embarcación le atendieron la herida y le proporcionaron toallas para secarse. Una patrulla lo llevó hasta la casa de Anne. Pidió que le tomaran su declaración solamente después de que hablara con su ex esposa pues era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Los oficiales que le acompañaron sospechaban que no les estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aun así le ayudaron. John sabía que Lori no tardaría en buscarlo para terminar lo que había comenzado. No le importaba morir, pero antes tenía que salvar a su hija y a sus nietos.

John había evitado ver a Anne durante todos los años que estuvieron separados. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que él era el único culpable de su traición. Su poca atención a su familia y casa la había llevado a buscar en otro hombre lo que él no le daba.

Anne había sido el amor de su vida y hacerla su esposa había sido todo un logro para él. La joven hermosa

y de buena familia que se había enamorado de él, era además un trofeo de cual presumir.

La familia Johnson era una familia de alcurnia y acomodo en la alta sociedad. Y John que recién estaba empezando a probar las mieles del éxito, era un joven que estaba dispuesto a todo por alcanzar todas sus metas. Emparentar con una familia como los Johnson era un paso más en su ascenso al éxito.

Pero él se llevó una sorpresa muy grande. La hija mayor de los Johnson era la joven más tierna y más hermosa de todo el mundo. Eso pensó cuando la vio por primera vez.

Como se arrepentía de haber usado su encanto de hombre rico con la amiga de ella, Lori. No podía negar que la joven era atractiva, pero únicamente para pasar un rato agradable. Para esposa y madre de sus hijos, una joven como Anne.

Lori los había presentado, pero él no era ciego y se dio cuenta perfectamente de que le coqueteaba descaradamente. Tenía marido, uno con el que él había hecho negocios. No. Esa mujer era prohibida. Y sobre todo ahora que había conocido a la mujer que quería como su compañera de vida.

Se enamoró de Anne. La adoraba. No sabía en qué momento se había perdido en el camino.

La relación con Anne fue hermosa y se casaron al poco tiempo de conocerse. La llevó a una luna de miel que jamás olvidaría. Fue una época hermosa. Una época donde era libre y feliz.

¡Maldita la hora en que se había encontrado con ese hombre y se había dejado convencer! La emoción de ganar más dinero y darle a su esposa todo lo que pudiera desear lo cegó.

La ambición se llevó su felicidad y le robó a su familia.

John tocó a la puerta de Anne sin saber que pasaría cuando se vieran. Habían pasado más de veinte años desde que ella le dijo adiós. ¿Habría cambiado mucho? ¿Habría sido realmente feliz? ¿Cómo había seguido su vida sin él? Preguntas que llenaban su mente y dudas que herían su corazón.

Anne estaba preocupada, no sabía por qué, pero había amanecido con esa sensación de que va a pasar algo. Hacía años que no lo sentía. No desde que Lilian tenía trece años. Ahora sabía que habían intentado abusar de ella en varias ocasiones. El hijo de Lori, Erik, de quien era madrina y el empleador de Lilian en Playa del sol.

Cuántas cosas había pasado su pobrecita hija. Si ella no hubiera cometido todos esos errores Lilian no habría sufrido ni padecido tanto.

Estaba sola en casa, los mellizos estaban en la universidad y además eran totalmente independientes. Si vivían en su casa todavía era porque iban a una universidad en la misma ciudad y porque eran totalmente independientes de ella. Trabajan y contribuían con los gastos.

Si Anne no había vuelto a tener citas era porque se sentía culpable... culpable de que su hija mayor hubiera estado sola y sin ella. Consideraba que no merecía ser feliz cuando por su culpa su hija había tenido que crecer sola.

A veces se preguntaba si ¿John había sido realmente feliz con Lori? o si ¿El había sido cómplice en todo para deshacerse de ella? No sabía qué pensar de eso. John había cambiado tanto que si no hubiera sido testigo de ese cambio, no lo creyera.

¿Porque estaba pensando en su ex? Bueno... todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por él. Al menos por el hombre que había sido cuando se conocieron. El hombre en que se convirtió después no pudo retener su amor mucho tiempo. A veces pensaba que ella era la culpable de todo, pero luego se decía que si él no hubiera cambiado tanto nada de esto hubiera pasado.

¿Qué opinaría John de que existía una pequeña posibilidad de que los. Mellizos fueran suyos?

Anne jamás olvidaría que cuando le pidió el divorcio la primera vez, él, prácticamente la obligó a acostarse con él. Nunca le comentó esa posibilidad a su nuevo amor, ni tampoco le gustaba pensar mucho en eso, pero para Anne siempre habría esa duda

Sin embargo en aquel entonces estaba cegada por el amor de Tim y la desilusión que sentía por John. Así que calló.

¿Serían Jade y Alan Morgan o Hale?

En esto pensaba Anne cuando llamaron a la puerta. No esperaba a nadie y de seguro no iba a ser John Hale dispuesto a aclarar sus sospechas de paternidad ¿Verdad?

Anne abrió la puerta y se quedó demasiado sorprendida como para hablar. Más de veinte años habían pasado desde que se habían visto por última vez.

John estaba distinto. .. muy diferente al hombre que salía en las revistas del brazo de Lori. Y no era porque estuviera mojado y sucio ahora. No. En su rostro había angustia y arrepentimiento. No. De seguro se lo estaba imaginando. John nunca se arrepentía de nada.

-Señora ¿Conoce usted al señor? - preguntó uno de los oficiales que iba con él acompañándolo.

\- Si. Es mi ex esposo y padre de mi hija. ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó preocupada.

-El señor Hale fue atacado y necesitamos tomarle su declaración. - respondió el oficial.

\- Y lo haré con mucho gusto una vez que mi hija esté a salvo. - dijo John muy enojado.

Las alarmas se activaron en la cabeza de Anne. John sabía del paradero de Anne o estaba cerca de saberlo. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Rápido Anne. Llama a Lilian y dile que tiene que irse de ahí inmediatamente.

\- ¿Lilian? Yo no se donde esta Lilian. - dijo Anne tratando de ganar tiempo.

-¡Claro que lo sabes! Si Lori sabe que está en Playa del sol, te lo dijo anoche. Ella y Royce King irán por ella.

Anne palideció. ¿Cómo lo habían averiguado? Entonces recordó a los chicos del teléfono y todo encajó. Esa maldita mujer no iba a dejarlas tranquilas nunca. ¿Qué quería de ellas si ya les había quitado todo?

Corrió al aparato y buscaron, John la ayudó también. Encontraron algo en el teléfono principal y decidieron hablar mejor afuera desde un teléfono móvil. Anne sacó su agenda con la dirección y el número de Lilian. Al ver la angustia, el oficial les facilitó su teléfono móvil.

Anne llamó y llamó varias veces pero el teléfono de Lilian sonaba y sonaba para luego saltar el buzón.

La angustia llenó a Anne y se desesperó por el peligro en que estaba su hija y los niños.

¡Tu! ¡Solamente tu eres el culpable de que nuestros niños estén en peligro!- Gritó Anne y se puso a llorar.

John se acercó y la abrazó para que llorara. Era verdad. El era el único culpable.

...

-Mamá, esta es la ultima caja. - dijo Henry llevando la pesada carga dentro de la casa.

Lilian se sentía muy orgullosa de sus pequeños hombrecitos. Eran tan guapos y tan parecidos a su padre. ¿Se daría cuenta Emmett de que los niños eran suyos? ¿Se darían cuenta los niños de que Emmett era su padre? ¿Perdonaría Emmett su silencio?

Lilian apartó todas sus dudas. No tenía caso atormentarse por nada hasta que fuera el momento. Y tenía un buen rato para hablar con sus hijos antes de que Emmett llegará.

\- ¡Que bien! Oficialmente acabamos de mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa. ¡Siiii!

Los gemelos gritaron de emoción. Eran libres por fin. Porque los gemelos se habían sentido prisioneros en la casa Hale. Los únicos momentos de libertad los pasaban cuando el abuelo estaba presente. De ahí, la bruja de Lori los mantenía confinados a su habitación y no salían hasta que Lilian llegaba de trabajar. Nunca,Nunca se quejaron. Nunca acusaron. Sin embargo, ahora eran libres y al fin tenían un hogar. Gritar era la novedosa forma de celebrar.

Lilian saco unas bebidas de la nevera y fueron al jardín jardín a sentarse en el suave pasto. Hacía calor, pero el gran árbol daba daba una sombra muy buena. Este momento era el ideal para hablarles de su padre.

-Chicos... -Lilian se ganó la atención de los niños cuando los llamó chicos. Siempre los había llamado por su nombre o niños... amores. Ellos se sintieron grandes y los hizo sentir muy bien.

\- ¿Sí mamá? - dijo Henry, aunque Harry no habló puso atención.

-Hoy... - No sabía Cómo decirles de des de su padre-. Hoy va a venir alguien a visitarnos. - dijo al fin.

-Vecino. - dijo Harry, que había comprendido muy bien el titubeo de su madre.

\- No. No es un vecino, peroooo. ...es alguien importante para mí y vendrá a conocerlos.

\- ¿Es tu novio? - preguntó Henry.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Que difícil era hablar con los niños y sobre todo con los suyos que eran demasiado perspicaces!

\- No. Bueno... quiere serlo. Si. Quiere ser mi novio. Sin embargo, antes deben conocerlo y darle su aprobación.

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos aviso tener papá! -gritó Henry emocionado y corriendo por el jardín junto con Harry.

¡Vaya! Al parecer, Emmett tendría el camino fácil si no metía la pata. Entonces era hora de arreglarse y llamar a papá. Lilian quería ver a Emmett en acción antes de confesarle la verdad.

Lilian terminó de acomodar la última caja y ahora sí, oficialmente estaban mudados. La casa tenía casi de todo así que no había habido mucho que acomodar acomodar y transportar.

Era tarde se dijo. La hora de comer ya casi había pasado y los niños debían morir de hambre. Por suerte ella ya había previsto esto y ya había calentado el pollo en el horno.

Comieron por primera vez en su comedor y practicaron los modales en la mesa. Algo podía agradecerle a su padre y eso era que a John Hale le gustaba que los niños comieran en la mesa con él. Así que desde muy pequeños fueron enseñados.

Estaba cansada, pero un baño era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Revisó su teléfono móvil y vio que había varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Sintió un momento de pánico, pero se dio ánimos. No iba a temer. Sería libre y pronto Emmett estaría con ella.

Bañó a Harry primero y lo arregló. Luego bañó a Henry y lo mismo. Les recomendó que se mantuvieran limpios para esperar a su visitante. Se dejó a ella al final porque quería ponerse bonita para Emmett.

Sabía que ya no era la joven esbelta de hacía cinco años y que la maternidad se había llevado la perfección de su vientre. Sin embargo, era coqueta por naturaleza y quería impresionar al hombre de quien todavía estaba enamorada.

Cuando estuvo lista vio por la ventana que los gemelos estaban jugando en el jardín con una pelota. La idea de que se mantuvieran limpios era un sueño. Antes de salir al jardín para ver que los niños todavía estuvieran un poco decentes ante la llegada de Emmett, revisó de nuevo su móvil. Nuevas llamadas perdidas de el mismo numero desconocido.

Lilian no sabía como sentirse. Era como si todo lo que había planeado no fuera a realizarse. Cuanto antes estuviera Emmett ahí, estaría más segura.

Oyó varias puertas cerrarse al mismo tiempo y la alarma interna se encendió. Salió corriendo al jardín y los niños estaban ahí jugando. Su corazón volvió a la vida. Estaba paranoica se ía razón de tener miedo, pero ahora eran libres.

La pelota corrió hacia la parte trasera del jardín y ambos niños fueron por ella, mientras Lilian quitaba unas hojas muertas de una planta.

\- ¡Mamá!

El grito de Henry la paralizó. Y entonces supo que algo estaba mal. Corrió para encontrar a Henry inconsciente en el suelo. De Harry no había rastro.

...

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, MonalisaCullen,Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, Pepi y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos

AGRADEZCO A AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia IsaEverdeen Kabum Milagros17 Miroky Valen Cullen de Black angi cullen bells. Cullen2220 cinpinto1 ginni potter jupy manago serenitychibatsukino sophia76

Agradezco también a quienes nos han puesto en alerta. ...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia Kabum bells. cullen 2220 ginni potter jupy manago serenitykubatsukino Marce Capuchino Duende Cullen Lisa45C Nairelena roanva Maayraaykalebb


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La trama de la historia es completamente mia.**

* * *

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero andaba de vacaciones forzadas. Problemas de salud en casa. Gracias por paciencia y por las muchas visitas a la historia. Rebasamos los 100 comentarios y me emociona mucho, gracias por hacer que fuera posible.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

\- ¡Henry! ¡Henry por favor! ¡Despierta hijo!

Lilian no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Su padre no podía haberle hecho eso. No. No lastimaría a su propio nieto ¿O si? ¿Qué iba hacer? Se preguntaba atormentadamente. Estaba sola y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla. No. No estaba sola. Emmett estaba cerca. El tenía que ayudarla.

Buscó el teléfono móvil, pero lo había dejado en la mesita del jardín. Con mucho cuidado levantó a Henry y lo llevó al frente. Si esos malditos volvían tendrían que matarla.

Lilian acomodó a Henry en la entrada y se dio cuenta de que había algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Un nota.

Si deseas volver a ver a tu hijo, espera atenta

nuestras instrucciones y no le avises a la policía

o nunca más volverás a saber nada del mocoso.

Tenía que ser Lori. Nadie más le llamaba mocosos a los gemelos. La esperanza de que su padre no hubiera tenido nada que ver se esfumó como el viento. Él era leal a esa bruja y apoyaba todo lo que ella hacía.

Miró rumbo a la mesa y vio el teléfono móvil. Corrió y marcó el número de Emmett. El tenía que ayudarla o moriría sin Harry. Harry. Su pobrecito hijo, pensaba mientras el número se activaba y se realizaba la llamada.

-¡Emmett contesta! ¡ Por favor contesta!

...

Emmett había pasado todo el día pensando en ella. Miraba su reloj y se preguntaba ¿ A qué horas va a llamarme? ¿Me mentiría? ¿Todavía está en Playa del sol? Las dudas carcomían sus pensamientos.

Para matar el tiempo y contra todo pronóstico fue a una juguetería para llevarles un presente como ofrenda de paz a los gemelos. El pensaba que sería un detalle bonito y una buena forma de romper el hielo. Si pensaba ser el novio de su madre, tenía que ganarse a los hijos primero.

Este pensamiento le hizo sonreír. ¿Quién iba a decirle una semana antes que estaría en una juguetería buscando un regalo para sus futuros hijos? Pero aún así se sentía bien. Ya quería conocer a ese par de chicos que su madre adoraba.

Compró para Henry, un juego de bloques para armar. No conocía los gustos ni las personalidades de los gemelos, pero se dejó guiar por su experiencia. El había sido muy diferente de Vincent y nunca habían coincidido en sus preferencias.

Para Harry compró un juego de masas moldeables. Buscó que fueran para 3+. Esa debía ser la edad correcta en la caja para que pudieran jugar y divertirse sin que el juguete llegara a ser aburrido.

La verdad era que había observado a Rosalie subir y subir cajas a su camioneta. En efecto era el modelo y color que Jenks había investigado. No vio a los niños en ningún momento y no busco la forma de hacerlo. Quería que cuando se conocieran fuera la primera vez para ambos.

Las horas pasaban y él se había puesto muy nervioso mientras mas pasaba el tiempo. Tenía miedo. No podía negar que temía que ella hubiera huido de nuevo o que le hubiera mentido para quitárselo de encima.

Sin embargo, su mayor temor era conocer a los hijos de la mujer que amaba. El había dicho que los iba a amar y tratarlos como suyos, pero ¿ Y sí los gemelos no lo aceptaban? ¿Si ellos nunca aprendían a verlo como un padre?

Más ya dudas ocupaban su mente. No había estado tan temeroso... no desde que iba a decirle adiós a Rosalie hacía cinco años. Y vaya que había sufrido durante todo ese tiempo, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad e iba a aprovecharla.

De la juguetería, fue a una joyería para comprarle un regalo a Rosalie. Lo primero en que pensó fue un anillo, pero como no quería darle la impresión de estar presionandola, se decidió por un par de pendientes de zafiro. Ya tendría tiempo de llenarla con diamantes y esmeraldas.

Luego de eso, se fue a una florería. Pensó en una orquídea, pero luego pensó que ella era una mujer diferente y especial. Así que, cambió su idea por una más sencilla. ... después de buscar entre los diferentes aromas,colores y texturas, se decidió por unas siemprevivas. Unas flores que simbolizaban que su amor seguía tan vivo como en aquel tiempo.

Todo estaba listo, esperando en el coche que había rentado para moverse más a gusto por Playa del sol. Emmett estaba también organizando todo para proteger a Rosalie y ya los gemelos. Solamente esperaban sus órdenes para comenzar a actuar.

El hubiera querido hacerlo desde el día anterior, cuando hablo con Anne sobre eso. Sin embargo, primero tuvo que mover sus influencias para tener a los mejores. Además con lo paranoica que debía estar Rosalie, era mejor advertirle y no asustarla.

Desde que se levantó esa mañana, tenía una sensación de angustia y era natural claro. Iba a conocer y recibir la aprobación de dos pequeños hombres que eran los verdaderos dueños del corazón de Rosalie. Sin embargo, también existía cierto temor a algo desconocido. Algo que no podía explicar. ¿Un presentimiento? No sabía lo que era eso, pero no era una sensación agradable.

Debía mejor haberle hablado a Anne para asegurarse de que ellos estaban bien... o debió poner la seguridad bajo su propio riesgo. Lo que no quería era que ella se asustara. .. simplemente eso.

Y ahí estaba... matando el tiempo. Cuando la hora de de la comida pasó, se preocupó más aún y una sensación de terror se fue apoderando de él. Era como si tuviera la certeza de que algo hubiera pasado.

Más tarde, cuando un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, su corazón casi se detuvo. ¡Tenía que ser ella! ¡Tenía que ser ella o moriría!

\- Diga.

– ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!

\- ¡Rose! Pensé que no llam... - él no terminó, porque ella lo interrumpió con desesperación.

\- ¡Emmett! ¡Se han llevado a Harry! ¡ Se han llevado a Harry y Henry está inconsciente! ¡Ven por favor! ¡ Te necesito!

¡ Dios mio! Esa era la angustia, el temor que había sentido durante todo el día. Su corazón no se había equivocado.

\- ¿ Dónde estás? - preguntó desesperado, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa del sitio donde había comido y se dirigió al coche.

Rosalie le dio la dirección, misma que él puso en el GPS y arrancó el coche de inmediato. Sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. Si él fuera el verdadero padre de los gemelos moriría de la angustia. Mataría con sus propias manos al culpable de esto.

Por suerte estaba a sólo un par de calles de la dirección de la casa de Rosalie. Así que, no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar hasta ahí. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-¡Rosalie! - gritó Emmett con angustia.

\- ¡Emmett! ¡ Emmett aquí! - grito ella con cierto alivio. Siempre había solucionado sus problemas ella sola, pero tenía que reconocer que era un gran alivio tener en quien apoyarte.

Emmett entró a la casa corriendo. No a la casa, pero si al jardín. Ahí estaba ella con su hijo en brazos y llorando a mares. Henry estaba inconsciente aún, así que él llamó a emergencias solicitando una ambulancia. Dio la dirección de la casa y apartó a Henry de su madre para ver que tan mal estaba el niño.

¿Por qué ahora ahora que por fin iba a ser feliz pasaba esto?

Henry tenía un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Trató de reanimarlo, pero no respondía. Se preocupó mucho. En realidad el niño parecía mayor de lo que Rosalie decía, pero aun así era pequeño.

Además, se habían llevado al otro niño. No se sabía si lograrían recuperarlo con vida. Una angustia se instaló en su pecho ante tal pensamiento. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Emmett vio como Rosalie apretaba algo en la mano junto junto a su pecho. Se veía devastada y totalmente derrumbada. Él extendió la mano y le quitó la nota. Cuando leyó, se enfureció y juró destruir a los culpables.

La ambulancia llegó unos minutos después y se llevaron a Henry al hospital. Rosalie fue con él en la ambulancia, mientras que Emmett los seguía en el coche.

Mientras los paramédicos atendían a Henry aprovechó para llamar a la gente de seguridad que había contratado y les dio indicaciones de cómo tenían que proteger a Rosalie y al niño.

Después de leer la nota, se imaginó que atormentarían a Rosalie con hacerle daño al niño. Lo que no se imaginarian sería que él la estaría protegiendo. Fueran quienes fueran los secuestradores, él daría con ellos.

* * *

...

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas criticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, MonalisaCullen,Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, Pepi, scumpyca, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos

AGRADEZCO A AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Duende Cullen Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia Lisa45C Kabum Milagros17 Miroky Smilelau19 Valen Cullen de Black angi cullen bells. Cullen2220 cinpinto1 ginni potter jupy manago serenitychibatsukino sofia-1550 sophia76

Agradezco también a quienes nos han puesto en alerta. ...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia Kabum bells. cullen 2220 ginni potter jupy manago serenitykubatsukino Marce Capuchino Duende Cullen Lisa45C Nairelena roanva Maayraaykalebb


	20. Chapter 20

**HDISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de las señora Meyer. La trama de la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

Quiero presentar mil disculpas por el abandono de este proyecto.

La falta de ininspiración y necesidad de un descanso, me alejó de este sitio. Pero ya eata.o en sintonia y les traigo nuevo capítulo . Disfrútenlo y me cuentan... besitos

* * *

Para tranquilidad y Emmett, Henry recobró el sentido y reaccionó de

forma favorable.

Ahí estaban ella y Emmett, como siempre hubieron tenido que estar. En las buenas y en las malas. Lamentablemente las cosas se habían torcido en algún momento de la vida y lo que debió ser no fue.

Mientras Rosalie estaba con Henry, Emmett pidió información sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si John Hale no había tenido nada que ver en el secuestro de Harry, entonces había alguien más interesado en hacer daño a Rosalie.

Sin embargo, no podía acusar a nadie. Rosalie pensaba que habían sido Lori y Royce King, pero él no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto. No conocía a Lori y no tenía conocimiento alguno de que Royce King estuviera metido en algo sucio.

No se sabía de que tuviera nexos con alguna mafia o con la Organización. Algo muy diferente con John Hale, que lavaba dinero para ellos desde hacía muchos años. Por increíble que fuera, él había estado tan cerca de Rosalie sin saberlo. Claro que no había tenido ningún trato con Hale desde que se enteró de que también estaba trabajando para la Organización.

Los informes que Emmett recibió lo dejaron muy pensativo. Él había recurrido a algunos viejos contactos de la Organización para investigar sobre el secuestro de Harry y la información que había obtenido, había sido demasiado reveladora.

Sus contactos le habían informado que en efecto, Hale seguía trabajando para ellos. ¿Tanta era la ambición de ese hombre que prefería ser un criminal y no un hombre de bien? ¿ Prefería poner en peligro la vida de su hija y nietos a la seguridad de ellos?

También le habían revelado que Lori Hale y Royce King, trabajaban para la Organización. Eso era algo nuevo, además, según sus informantes, Hale no sabía de su esposa y King.

Ahora con esta información en la mano podía comenzar a planear el rescate. Pidió a sus contactos un equipo de rescate de excelencia. Si iban a recuperar a Harry, tenía que ser de forma segura o Rosalie moriría de la pena si algo más le pasaba a su hijo.

Emmett sabía muy bien que si sus contactos lo delataban con la Organización, se le exigiría volver a servirles. Ellos nunca hacían nada son tener algo a cambio. Sin embargo, por recuperar al hijo de la mujer que amaba, bien valía la pena arriesgarse.

En eso pensaba mientras observaba a Rosalie dándole mimos a Henry. Era muy guapo pensó Emmett. Había mucho de Rosalie en él, pero también había algo que le era conocido... muy familiar. No sabía que era.

El teléfono móvil de Rosalie sonó. Ambos se pusieron alertas, si eran los secuestradores, entonces tendrían como empezar a buscar al niño.

-Diga. - Lilian trató de que su voz saliera lo más firme posible. Estaba a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento y no quería que fuera ahora.

\- ¡ Lilian, hija! ¡ Te he estado llamando desde hace horas! ¡ Los gemelos y tu corren peligro!

-¡Mamá! ¡ Se han llevado a Harry! ¡ Se han llevado a Harry! ¡ Papá lo hizo! ¡ Papá se llevó a Harry!

\- ¡No! ¡ Dios mio no! - respondió Anne al otro lado de la línea.

Lilian escuchó de repente la voz de su padre pidiéndole a su madre que le dejara el teléfono. ¿Qué hacía su padre en casa de su madre? ¿ Cómo la había encontrado tan rápido?

\- ¿Qué hace papá contigo? ¡Pregúntale por Harry!

\- Lilian. .. hija. Yo no tengo a Harry. Han sido Lori y Royce King, ellos tienen al niño. No pudo ser nadie más. Escúchame.

\- ¡ No! ¡ No voy a escucharte! Tu eres el culpable de todo. Tu metiste a esa mujer a nuestra casa y ella metió al hombre que ahora tiene a mi hijo.

John Hale se quedó callado. Quizás era la primera vez que lo hacía ante su hija. Jamás le había dado la razón y mucho menos le había suplicado.

\- ¡ Escúchame hija por favor! ¡ Vamos a recuperar a Harry! Te lo prometo.

Los ojos de Lilian estaban anegados de lágrimas no derramadas. Se negaba a llorar por causa de su padre. Lo que ella no comprendía era ¿ De qué lado estaba su padre, del suyo o de lado de Lori ? Había declarado que Lori y Royce King tenían a Harry. Pero ¿ y si era una trampa? ¿Y si le estaba mintiendo para atraerla a Royce King?

Su padre no era una persona de confianza, al menos no para ella. La había lastimado y ofendido demasiado y aunque no lo odiaba, prefería mantener la distancia con él. Quizás si él hubiese sido el padre que ella había deseado, entonces ella confiaría en él. Pero no. John Hale no era un hombre de confianza. Le dolía porque era su padre, pero él había causado esto.

-Hija, escúchame. Vamos a rescatar a Harry, sólo haz lo que te pido por esta vez... sólo por esta vez. Sé que todo es mi culpa y que si no hubiera estado tan ciego esto no habría pasado. Perdóname por favor.

Lilian no quiso escuchar los planes que su padre tenía para el rescate. Simplemente no era la persona que se encargaría de devolverle a su hijo.

\- ¡Si a mi hijo le pasa algo nunca te lo perdonaré ! ¡nunca te lo perdonaré y te odiare por el resto de mi vida!

Henry comenzó a moverse en la cama y llamó la atención de su madre. Lilian dejó el teléfono en manos de Emmett y corrió para estar a lado de su hijo. Emmett tomó el teléfono y se puso al habla con John, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo para rescatar a harry. No sería algo fácil pero tenían que hacer hacerlo.

\- Soy Emmett McCarty, su hija está bajo mi protección y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerla. Ahora estamos en el hospital, porque Henry estaba inconsciente. Por suerte ya está fuera de peligro. - informó.

A John le pesó en el alma lo que estaba pasando su familia. Y él era el único culpable. No había podido mantenerlos a salvo ni aún a costa de su amor no demostrado hacia ellos. Sobre todo, le pareció increíble que McCarty estuviera al lado de su hija. Peor aún, qué siquiera lilian lo conociera.

McCarty era un hombre muy poderoso y sobre todo peligroso. Un miembro muy importante de la organización y John tuvo miedo. Miedo de qué Lilian y Henry ya estuvieran en manos de la organización. Sí así era los habría perdido para siempre. Además, le había parecido sospechoso que él se hubiera identificado con su verdadero nombre, dado que en la organización se lo conocía como Vincent.

John escuchó atento todas las indicaciones que Emmett le dio. El plan era bueno, no era demasiado complicado ni demasiado fácil. Era un plan que podían llevar a cabo.

Lo que aún no entendía era qué papel jugaba McCarty en este asunto. John pensó que quizás la Organización había cambiado de opinión con respecto a quién ponía al frente del consorcio financiero. Quizás habían elegido a McCarty para sustituir a Royce King. Esa sería la mejor revancha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? preguntó Anne.

– Alguien de la Organización está con ella. - dijo John casi sin aliento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? - Anne tembló de miedo.

\- Emmett Mccarty.

\- ¡ Emmett ! ¡ gracias al cielo! - dijo Anne emocionada. El hecho de que Lilian no estuviera sola la conformaba un poco.

\- ¿ De donde conocen ustedes a McCarty? - preguntó John muy desconcertado. Al parecer nunca había tenido completamente el control sobre su ex y su hija.

\- Emmett McCarty es el padre de los gemelos. - confesó Anne. Ya no había nada que ocultar, sobretodo ahora que Harry corría peligro.

Dos horas más tarde.

El médico que estaba atendiendo a Henry decidió que quería que el niño permaneciera una noche en el hospital. Aunque todavía no había anochecido, ya era bastante tarde. Para Rosalie, era más seguro estar en el hospital que volver a la casa. Agradecía la sugerencia del médico.

En realidad, la sugerencia había sido de Emmett. Para lo que pensaba hacer, necesitaba a Rosalie dispuesta a no moverse de ahí. Había un equipo de rescate esperando fuera del hospital. Así que podría ir en busca de Harry sin tener la preocupación por ella y el niño. Aunque no se iba del todo tranquilo. Dejaba a dos hombres custodiando afuera de la habitación del niño.

El plan era sencillo. Lo único que faltaba era que los secuestradores llamaran para dar indicaciones. En cuanto lo hicieran, él sabría donde donde estaba Harry.

La llamada no tardó en llegar.

Royce King y Lori Hale estaban desesperados por tener a Rosalie en sus manos. A ellos no les interesaba el niño, únicamente Rosalie.

El plan era forzar a Rosalie para casarse con Royce inmediatamente. El hecho de tener a su mocoso era la forma de asegurarse de que ella no se negaría. Años y años de negativas y ahora se iban se hacer realidad todos sus sueños.

¿Quién les iba a decir a ellos que John Hale había estado ayudando a su hija en contra de las órdenes de la organización?

Se suponía que John era el más interesado en que esta unión se llevara a cabo. ¡Vaya sorpresa que se habían llevado con ese estúpido!

Acusarlo frente a la organización sería un placer. Y Lori lo haría en cuanto el matrimonio y la fusión fueran un hecho. Se trataba solamente de esperar unas cuantas horas y el mundo sería suyo.

\- ¿ Si?

\- Hola Lilian.

\- Lori . - dijo Lilian con desprecio. Ella ya sabía que Lori iba tratar de humillarla y trataría de desquitarse por todos los malos ratos.

\- Sí. Y voy a ir al grano. Esta misma noche unas personas irán por ti y por Henry a tu casa. Irás con ellos hasta el helicóptero y vendrás a casa. Tu padre no debe enterarse o Harry sufrirá las consecuencias. Y Lilian. ... no intentes nada que ponga en peligro la vida de tu hijo adorado. ¿ Entendido?

\- Si. Es solo que no estoy en casa... Henry está en el hospital. Tus matones lo golpearon y no puedo sacarlo del hospital ahora mismo. Espera a mañana... por favor.

\- ¡ Maldición! - dijo Lori con coraje. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quería.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, aceptó que fueran por Lilian a la mañana siguiente. De todos modos la boda estaba programada para el medio día. Así no tendría tiempo para echarse atrás. ¡Maldita Lilian! Dijo cuando colgó el teléfono.

\- Debiste obligarla a venir esta misma noche. - Royce King estaba más que ansioso de casarse con Lilian. La muy estúpida nunca había permitido ningún acercamiento por su parte. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas iban a cambiar. El sería su amo y señor. .. y se encargaría de que le obedeciera en todo.

Para Emmett, este era un tiempo muy valioso. Él ya había mandado vigilar la mansión de los Hale, pero ahora tenía la seguridad de que Harry estaba ahí. Tanto King como la madrastra de Rosalie se sentían tan seguros de que sus planes no podían fallar, que no se imaginaban quien estaba ayudando a su víctima.

Solo esperaba que Anne mantuviera muy bien vigilado a John mientras él rescataba a Harry. Estaba muy preocupado por el niño. No lo conocía aún, pero ya tenía un enorme afecto por él. Suponía que era por el gran amor que sentía por su madre y los gemelos venían en el mismo paquete.

Puso su plan en marcha. El equipo de rescate iba listo y armado... que ironía de la vida. Esas armas eran las mismas que él había conseguido para la Organización.

Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a quien fuera por rescatar al hijo de Rosalie. No. Su hijo. El sería su padre de ahora en adelante y esta sería la primera y la última vez que alguien les hacía daño a sus hijos.

Para Lilian fue muy difícil aceptar quedarse sola en el hospital y dejar que Emmett tomará el rescate de Harry en sus manos. Sin embargo, las cosas no fueron como pensaron. Una visita inesperada alrededor de las 11:00 pm, hizo que dejara sólo Henry en su habitación del hospital.

No sabía qué era lo que pasaría ahora. En el hospital cuidarán de Henry. Se había asegurado antes de ir con las personas que fueron por ella. En efecto no podían sacar al niño así como así del hospital, sobretodo cuando había dos hombres fuera de la habitación, pero era común que se quedarán solos durante la noche. Así no levantaría sospecha.

Lilian subió al helicóptero con el corazón en un puño. Henry se quedaba solo, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. Minutos antes de que llegaran por ella, había anotado el número de teléfono con el que su madre se había comunicado. Cuando le había recomendado el niño a la enfermera, le había pasado discretamente el número para llamar a Anne. Solo esperaba que no tardará mucho en llegar.

Mientras, ella volaba a la ciudad a la que nunca pensó volver. Harry la necesitaba y ella iba por él. Emmett pensaba rescatarlo y esperaba que todo saliera bien... aunque ella no lo pudiera ver. Sabía muy bien que Lori no caería sin llevársela por delante.

...

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas críticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de hacerlo poco a poco.

...

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario...

Aras, Laura, Brujis, Kabum, Dayan Hale, Edwin hernandez, IsaEverdeen, Duende Cullen, Luisa Bella, Valen Cullen de Black, jupy, Antonia, Esmeralda C, Jazmin, serenitychibatsukino, MonalisaCullen,Yadira, Pauly MP, Vane, Pepi, scumpyca, y tambien a las personas que dejaron su comentario de forma anonima... y para las lectoras silenciosas... gracias... besitos

...

AGRADEZCO A AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Duende Cullen Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia Lisa45C Kabum Milagros17 Miroky Smilelau19 Valen Cullen de Black angi cullen bells. Cullen2220 cinpinto1 ginni potter jupy manago serenitychibatsukino sofia-1550 sophia76

...

Agradezco también a quienes nos han puesto en alerta. ...

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Esmeralda C Grecia Anastacia Kabum bells. cullen 2220 ginni potter jupy manago serenitykubatsukino Marce Capuchino Duende Cullen Lisa45C Nairelena roanva Maayraaykalebb


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. La trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Aquí estamos nuevamente. .. les dejo el capítulo. .. espero lo disfruten.

* * *

SECRETOS 20.

Cuando llegaron era de madrugada. La metieron en la mansión, a su antigua habitación. Ahí estaba Harry dormido. Lilian corrió a su lado, pero antes de que ella llegará a su lado, Royce la interceptó.

A ella le provocaba asco. Su mano sudorosa en su brazo le dio escalofríos. Royce King siempre había sido un hombre al que despreciaba. Ahora estaba en sus manos.

Royce sabía que harry era el punto débil de Lilian y se aprovecharía de eso.

\- Querida Lilian. Me alegra mucho verte. Trajimos a Harry a tu habitación para que estuvieran juntos. No quería que te sintieras preocupada por no ver al niño. La verdad es que se portó muy bien, así que lori está tranquila.

\- Lori dijo que irían por mi hasta mañana... cuando tuviera con quien dejar a Henry. ¿Por qué no cumplieron su palabra?-. Preguntó ella. Solo lo hacía para ganar tiempo. No quería ni pensar en que ese hombre intentara algo mas con ella. Había dejado solito a Henry y sólo Dios sabía si su madre llegaría rápido.

-Si. Lori dijo eso, pero no quería correr riesgos contigo. Te conozco. Has huido cada vez que creo que te tengo en mis manos. Claro... Ahora se que era tu padre quién te ayudaba, pero en aquel entonces lo ignoraba.

\- ¡Ja! Mi padre nunca se ha preocupado por mi. La única vez que me ayudó fue cuando di a luz y no fue precisamente por ayudarme. Fue más bien para traerme ante ustedes. Solo que yo he sido más lista que todos. Todavía puedo escapar de esta casa con mi hijo.

-Lo se. Es por eso que puse vigilancia doble en esta habitación y protección en la ventanas. Así no te sales por ellas. Y en cuanto al tonto de tu padre... No es tan tonto como pensaba. Frustró todos y cada uno de mis planes. Ahora se que se atreverá a todo con tal de rescatarte.

\- Ya te dije que mi padre nunca me ha ayudado. Es más, estoy segura que fue él quien se encargó de descubrir mi paradero y se los dijo a ustedes. Él nunca ha sido buen padre y tampoco buen abuelo.

\- Es verdad. John es todo menos buen padre. Curioso, porque Él te adora, tú eres lo que más quiere. Sino, entonces ¿Por qué puso todos sus bienes a tu nombre?

\- ¿ Cómo? - preguntó Lilian. Su padre siempre había sido un tacaño y un avaro. Le había cobrado hasta el último centavo que le había prestado.

\- Sí. Todo... absolutamente todo está a tu nombre. John no tiene nada... simplemente es presidente de su imperio, porque es el albacea de todo, pero no es dueño de nada.

\- Eso es imposible. Él jamás me daría nada... me odia - cada vez estaba estaba más confusa. Lilian más que nadie conocía a su padre. Sabía que era algo impensable. Simplemente John Hale no era así.

\- Pobrecita Lilian. Tu padre siempre te amado, sólo que nunca te lo ha demostrado Supongo que era para protegerte, pero ahora ya estás en mis manos y no vas a escapar. Ésta vez, vas a casarte conmigo y todo absolutamente todo será mío.

\- Estás enfermo Royce, enfermo. Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces mi padre encontrará la forma de ayudarme y no te saldrás con la tuya. - dijo aunque no lo creía-. Ni tú ni Lori van a tocar un solo centavo del dinero de mi padre. Ese dinero es de mis hijos y serán únicamente ellos quienes disfruten de sus beneficios.

\- Eres muy atrevida Lilian. Pero no te quito la emoción. Todavía tienes unas horas para pensar... pensar en que te conviene mucho estar casada conmigo. En lo mucho que vamos a divertirnos, porque eso si, tu vas a ser mía junto con todos tus bienes.

\- Sí Lori te oye no va a gustarle nada.

\- Lo sé, pero ella tendrá que aguantarse. Sabe muy bien que te deseo y que te haré mía. Lo sabe desde que te presentó conmigo hace muchos años.

Cerdo... pensó Lilian. Lo vio salir de su habitación y oyó cómo cerraba con llave la puerta. Estaba encerrada, pero ella conocía todos y cada uno de los rincones de esa casa. Si había oportunidad de escapar, de seguro lo haría.

Ahora sólo se preguntaba ¿ Cómo estará Henry? Esperaba que Anne hubiera sido llamada de inmediato y que ella hubiera volado hacia allá.

También se preguntaba, ¿ Qué estaba haciendo Emmett para rescatar a Harry? Las dudas y la angustia se apoderaron de ella. ¿ Y si Emmett la había abandonado de nuevo? ¡No!

¡ Dios mio no lo permitas!

Si Emmett se había marchado de nuevo sería por su culpa. Por no haberle dicho la verdad sobre los gemelos. Emmett no sabía que Harry y Henry eran hijos suyos. Ella debió haber hablado con la verdad mucho antes.

Debió haberlo hecho cuando todavía no se habían separado hacía más de 5 años. Cuando no había habido ningún rencor entre ellos. Se derrumbó junto a la cama de sus habitación, ahí, donde Harry estaba dormido y lloró... lloró su desgracia.

Sentía que el mundo se le venía encima y se quedó dormida en algún momento. Harry despertó y la vio a su lado. El niño se dijo que todo estaba bien de nuevo.

La mujer que había entrado con el comando era Rosalie. No había duda. Los hombres que había dejado en el hospital le informaron de inmediato cuando descubrieron el cambio de planes. Tenían órdenes de dejarla marchar con ellos.

Se odió a sí mismo.

La había usado de cebo para dar con Royce King y Lori Hale. Temió por un momento que a ella la llevaran a otro sitio, ya que era más que obvio que la orden había venido de Royce y no de la madrastra de Rosalie. Lori había acordado con ella de que sería al día siguiente cuando la llevarían ante ellos.

Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien que no se arriesgarían a perderla de nuevo. Sobre todo cuando John Hale ya sabía que ellos lo traicionaban y que también trabajaban para la Organización.

Emmett había planeado todo y no se había equivocado en cuanto a lo que harían Royce y Lori. Sabía que querrían tener a Rosalie en sus manos para estar seguros.

Como hombre, también se imaginaba que Royce se adelantaría a Lori. Jamás se podría comparar la hermosura perfecta de Rosalie con la frivolidad y soberbia de Lori Hale.

Royce King deseaba a su mujer... Y eso lo pagaría. También había puesto en peligro la vida de sus hijos y ese era una sentencia definitiva para él. Ese par terminaría como mínimo en la cárcel, pero si estaba en sus manos deshacerse de ellos de una vez... lo haría.

\- Esa habitación es la de mi hija. - dijo John, señalando hacía la casa-. Ahí debe de estar mi nieto también.

John Hale había acompañado a Emmett en el rescate de su hija. Se lo debía a Lilian y a los gemelos. Anne había sido enviada en el avión privado de Emmett, antes de que se llevarán a Lilian del hospital.

La idea era que Henry no estuviera sólo en ningún momento. Sin embargo, cuando Anne llegó al hospital, ya su hija no estaba y una enfermera trataba de localizarla a ella.

\- Espero que así sea. Aunque Royce ha actuado como imaginé, todavía puede cambiar de planes. Lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué King insiste en casarse con ella? ¿Qué persigue?

\- Royce king quiere casarse con ella a como dé lugar. Aspira a quedarse con todo mi imperio. No sé por qué Royce cree que saldrá ganando al casarse con mi hija. Nada de lo que ella posea puede ser tocado. Hay una cláusula en el acta de donación que dice, que ella no se puede casar por bienes mancomunados o todo seguirá siendo administrado por sus albaceas. Únicamente podrá tomar posesión si se casara con bienes separados. Puse esa cláusula para protegerla.

\- Si estoy entendiendo bien... Quiere decir que usted heredó a su hija en vida?

\- No. Realmente traspasé todos y cada uno de mis bienes a nombre de ella. Sin embargo, yo soy su albacea junto con un par de personas más. Entre los tres hemos manejado los bienes de Lilian durante más de veinte años. Al haber estado desaparecida durante la mitad de su vida, seguimos administrando todo de igual forma. Cuando volvió... no me arriesgue a que ella descubriera nada.

-Aun no comprendo el porqué de su ambición Hale. Supongo que la Organización estaba detrás de su imperio y usted lo protegió como le vino más cómodo. Que cinismo tan grande. Protegió su " Imperio " a costa de la vida de su hija y de sus nietos.

\- No te atrevas a juzgarme McCarty! Tu. Tu que... abandonaste a mi hija a su suerte. - Había estado a punto de decirle que había dejado embarazada a Lilian, pero por suerte, Anne le había contado que Emmett todavía no sabía que era el padre de los gemelos.

\- Precisamente por eso lo hice. Quería protegerla de la Organización, pero la deje en manos de algún desalmado. Usted es su padre, de quien debía recibir protección y cuidados. Es una verdadera pena que a usted le haya importado más el beneficio económico que el amor y el respeto de su hija.

Emmett estaba bastante molesto con su futuro suegro. Era más que obvio que si todo esto estaba pasando era por culpa suya. Por enredarse con una perra que de seguro trataba trataba mal a su hija y por ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta de que le era infiel en sus propias narices.

Edward le había llamado después de que él había buscado a Rosalie. Los informes que su amigo le había proporcionado habían sido exactos. Había sido justo a tiempo, ya que Lori y Royce King estaban a punto de encontrarlos. Había sido un verdadero milagro que él llegara a tiempo... sí no... los habría perdido para siempre.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón tembló y envío un agradecimiento al cielo y a Edward. Gracias a él, los había recuperado... Bueno... casi. Pero era solo cuestión de algunas horas para que el rescatara a Rosalie y a Harry de manos de esos malditos.

Edward se había quedado intranquilo y por eso había esperado un tiempo prudente para llamarlo. En ese momento todo iba bien y él iba a conocer a los hijos de Rosalie... sus futuros hijos. No se imaginaba que en unas horas todo hubiera cambiado tanto.

Ahora se encontraba con John Hale, esperando el momento oportuno para entrar a la casa y llevarse a Rosalie y a su hijo sanos y salvos. Sabían que no había Juez a esas horas de la madrugada, si no, de seguro obligarían a Rosalie a ese absurdo matrimonio.

Las luces de la habitación señalada se encendieron. Eso los puso en alerta. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien se asomara a la ventana. Emmett suspiró. Era ella,Rosalie. Se veía agotada y él la quiso arropar entre sus brazos. Lamentaba no haberle dicho que era muy probable que los planes cambiaran, pero no quería que ella se alarmara más de lo que ya estaba.

El primer plan era llegar por asalto a la mansión y llevarse a Harry. Era un plan sencillo para ejecutar y conocían bien la distribución de la casa. John había dibujado unos planos para que no hubiera confusión. Sin embargo, con los cambios que los secuestradores hicieron, tuvieron que pasar al plan b.

Quedarían al descubierto muchas cosas y secretos que preferían haber mantenido en la ignorancia. Tanto Emmett como John sabían que podia haber sangre y muerte...solo esperaban que no fuera de su bando sino del bando contrario.

El amanecer tardó en llegar para ambos bandos. Dentro de la mansión, Lori estaba furiosa. Royce había ido en contra de sus planes y la había desafiado. También sabía que Royce deseaba físicamente a su hijastra y esa era una de las principales razones por las que perseguía el matrimonio con ella.

Lori sabía que no podía competir con la juventud de Lilian ni tampoco con su belleza. Por eso la odiaba y se había jurado a sí misma que no la dejaría vivir mucho tiempo después de la boda. No había aguantado toda una vida para ahora perder su lugar en la vida del hombre que amaba. No. Definitivamente no.

\- Ten mucho cuidado con mm lo que haces a mis espaldas Royce. Tu no sabes lo peligrosa que puedo ser.

\- Querida... no tienes de qué preocuparte. Si mande por ella fue precisamente para evitar que volviera a escapar. Si tu no hubieras dejado con vida a tu marido, ahora mismo no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos.

\- Si tu hubieras sido menos cobarde, hace mucho tiempo que ni John ni Lilian tendrían porqué preocuparnos. Eric sería el único heredero de todo y ya estaríamos libres de la Organización.

\- Hace tiempo tu hijo echó a perder nuestros planes, así que no me culpes.

\- Erik es tu hijo también, que no se te olvide. Aunque no lleve tus apellidos si lleva tu sangre y será el único que herede todo esto. Nadie más Royce. Entiéndelo, nadie más.

-Ese el plan Lori. Sin embargo, antes debemos conseguirlo todo. Si perdemos a Lilian de nuevo, no tendremos nada y nunca podremos salir de la Organización. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad y lo sabes bien.

\- Esta bien Royce, pero que quede claro que no voy a tolerar que pases sobre mi. En cuanto la fusión se lleve a cabo, tendrás que matarla a ella y a sus mocosos.

Lori salió de su habitación bastante molesta. Sin embargo, se desquitaría un poco molestando a la estupida de Lilian. Maldita. Lo que la consolaba era que no soportaría su presencia por mucho tiempo.

Lilian despertó al oír que quitaban la llave de la cerradura, había despertado hacía un par de horas y había atrancado la puerta con uno de los muebles. No se iba a dejar vencer asi como asi. Había luchado durante toda su vida como para dejarse caer ahora. Tenía fe en que Emmett los rescataría o si lo que Royce decía era cierto, entonces su padre sería quien los salvará.

\- Vaya. Estas cada vez más gorda. - dijo Lori con desprecio-. En fin, para lo único que nos vas a servir será para que recuperemos todo lo que debió ser nuestro. Casarte con Royce será parte de mi venganza. Me lo merezco por tener que soportar desde hace más de veinte años al estúpido de tu padre.

\- Lo único que te mereces es ir a la cárcel, pero con que te quedes en la calle me conformo. - le respondió Lilian únicamente para molestarla. Ambas se odiaban y se deseaban los peores males. Lilian estaba segura de que no iría al cielo por sus sentimientos en contra de su madrastra, pero no le importaba ir al infierno si con eso pudiera desaparecer a esa mujer de la faz de la tierra.

\- Voy a disfrutar de matarte con mis propias manos, pero antes me deshare de tus mocosos. Eso va ser una delicia. - con esto Lori salió de la habitación y la volvió a cerrar con llave.

\- Mamá, hambre. - Harry se había despertado cuando Lori había hablado. Esa mujer era mala. Harry no iba iba a expresar con palabras el temor que esa mujer le causaba.

Su madre no sabía. A veces él quería decirle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Él no era como Henry, que no tenía problemas para decir las cosas. De eso se burlaba Lori, de que era un retrasado mental y un estorbo. Menos mal que él sabía que su madre y su hermano lo amaban como era.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Lori se aprovechaba de su problema. Harry escuchaba y entendía mejor de lo que creían todos. Por esa razón Lori lo acosaba, lo molestaba y amenazaba con hacerle daño a su madre y a su hermano. Varias veces había puesto una pistola cerca de él y Lori había disfrutado y se había burlado de él cuando se había hecho pipí en los pantalones.

Henry no había sido tan acosado como él, pero esa mujer era mala y reía cuando los molestaba. Lori le ordenaba siempre que que no hablara, que no dijera nada por su propio bien o el de las personas que él quería. Harry entendía que por esa razón le costaba hablar. Tenía miedo de que al decir algo Lori dañara a su familia.

Cuando estuvo con la abuela Anne, había olvidado un poco el miedo y había empezado a hablar, pero ahora estaban de nuevo con esa mujer. Ayer le había habían traído que comer, y ella se lo había quitado. Había estado preocupado porque su mamá y su hermano se habían quedado en la nueva casa.

Sabía bien que Lori lo molestaría mucho y ya no quería estar con ella nunca más. Harry quizás no podía expresar lo que sentía pero se preocupaba por lo que sucedía a su alrededor cuando vio a su madre dormida junto a él se sintió tranquilo, supuso que las cosas se estaban componiendo, que todo iba a estar bien. Sin embargo, al ver a esa mujer mala se angustió de nuevo.

\- Espera un poco mi amor. En cuanto alguien venga le pediremos que te traigan algo. - ella consoló a su hijo entre sus brazos. Pensando en que Emmett ya estaba tardando demasiado.

Harry se acurrucó entre los brazos de su madre... pensó. Si su madre estaba aquí ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Qué les haría esa mala mujer? Ella había dicho que su mamá se casaría con el hombre de bigote y ojos brillosos que le daba miedo. Ojalá que no.

Había soñado que un hombre alto de ojos azules venía a rescatarlos.

* * *

SIGO AGRADECIENDO QUE NOS HAYAN AGREGADO A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS. ESO HACE QUÉ UNA SE SIENTA MUY BIEN... BESITOS.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:**

Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. ... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. .. Ya queda muy poco para el final, pero aun quedan algunas sorpresas por revelar. Espero que me cuenten si les gusta o alguna duda o sugerencia. .. besitos.

* * *

SECRETOS CAPITULO 21

La paciencia no era una de las mejores virtudes de Emmett, pero si era una de las que más cultivaba. Las cosas como hijo segundo no heredero le habían costado y mucho. Es cierto que había tenido ayuda, pero nadie le había puesto en bandeja de plata todo lo que ahora tenía.

Ahora que veía la desesperación de Rosalie por uno de sus hijos, pensaba que si su propia madre hubiera sido parecida a ella en tan sólo una pequeña parte, su vida hubiera sido distinta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los desprecios que sufrió, les agradecía. Sin eso, jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Rosalie. Claro, que su hermano gemelo no entraba en la ecuación.

Vincent había sido un mal nacido.

Por culpa suya había perdido cinco largos años de su vida y se había manchado las manos de sangre. El desgraciado se había muerto y lo había dejado a él para que pagara sus deudas y dejando en peligro la vida de sus propias hijas.

Por un momento Emmett tuvo miedo... miedo de que la historia se volviera a repetir. Harry y Henry eran gemelos y por lo que Royce y Lori habían hecho, de llevarse solamente a uno de ellos. Pensó que Henry podría ser el hijo más querido y favorito de Rosalie.

Vincent había sido el hijo preferido de su propia madre. Él había sido como un desecho que se mantenía ahí sin echarlo a la basura definitivamente por alguna razón. Sin embargo, cuando la vio comportarse desesperadamente frente a Henry que estaba inconsciente... comprendió que ella no era como su madre.

Justo cuando había empezado a clarear el alba, John Hale le contó algunas cosas que debería saber. Cuando Lilian, que era como todos conocían a su Rosalie, había dado a luz, lo había hecho sola porque el padre de los niños la había engañado.

Eso había sido como un golpe al estómago.

Sintió que todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones y deseó matar a ese desgraciado con sus propias manos. No. Deseo matarse a él mismo porque él era el principal culpable de que ella hubiera quedado en manos de un sinvergüenza.

Había estado sola dando a luz a dos criaturas. Sin apoyo físico ni moral. Y por lo que John contó, sin dinero. Si tan sólo se hubiera llevado el cheque que él le había dado cuando se separaron. No. Cuando él la dejó.

La situación en que ella había estado era culpa suya, pero si en aquel tiempo el hubiera sabido de quien era hija y que había estado en medio de todo este embrollo desde su nacimiento, no se habría apartado de ella.

Ahora ya era tarde.

Había permitido, en su afán de protegerla, que sufriera y que fuera hostigada por esos malnacidos. Era culpa suya que ahora los gemelos no fueran suyos y que estuvieran en peligro.

John también le contó que fue él quien la ayudó en el hospital de maternidad y que la había traído a casa para que los niños tuvieran un hogar. Que Harry... que Harry padecía las secuelas de su mal nacimiento y que necesitaba de cuidados y servicios especiales por su discapacidad.

Esta información fue peor que si lo hubiera golpeado un toro enfurecido. Si él se hubiera quedado a su lado, los gemelos serían suyos y Harry no hubiera sufrido ninguna complicación.

¡Cuántos errores había cometido en nombre del amor! Acciones y errores que no sirvieron de nada para proteger a la única persona que él había amado en toda su vida.

Las confesiones de John Hale le hicieron sentir como el más miserable de los hombres. Él y John se daban una mano, pero había una sola cosa en la que no eran culpables de igual forma. Emmett había actuado por amor, mientras que John había actuado por codicia y ambición.

Ahora sabía por qué Rosalie actuaba como si quisiera más a Harry. Había dejado sólo a Henry en el hospital para arriesgar su vida en lugar de la de su hijo. Harry la necesitaba más que Henry.

Henry era un niño hasta cierto punto, normal. Sin embargo, Harry necesitaba apoyo y Rosalie hacia lo que debía. Como madre, sabía que tenía que tomar decisiones que podrían afectar y de forma muy grave la vida de sus hijos.

La admiraba.

Jamás había conocido a una mujer con tanto amor y valentía. Si ella hubiera sido otra se habría comportado como su madre, que había escogido a un hijo y había desechado a otro. O como las mujeres de Vincent, que aceptaron gustosas una cantidad de dinero para entregar a sus pequeñas hijas y no habían mirado atrás.

Incluso con el mismo ejemplo de su propia madre, Anne. Que abandonó a su hija por seguir una ilusión que resultó ser una gran mentira. No. Rosalie no era así. Ella era una mujer maravillosa y la amaba. La amaba un poco más cada día. Y lo haría pero el resto de sus días.

A eso de las 9 : 00 am, un coche se estacionó en la entrada principal. El juez que oficiaría el matrimonio entre Rosalie y Royce King. La furia recorrió su cuerpo. Eso solo sucedería si él lo permitía.

Era hora de ponerse en marcha y arruinarle los planes a ese par de sinvergüenzas. Tendría el gusto de romperle la cara a ese desgraciado. La perra de Lori sería asunto de John Hale.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lilian. Se había bañado y cambiado, lo mismo que Henry. Les habían traído algo para desayunar y no se habían hecho del rogar, porque iban a necesitar fuerzas si es que lograban encontrar la forma de escapar.

Le habían traído un hermoso vestido color blanco de satén. Era un modelo sencillo, pero elegante. El escote redondo y entallado hasta la cintura. La falda con frunces en la cintura, hasta la rodilla y las mangas en tres cuartos. Nada ostentoso. Era un modelo para ser lucido por una mujer más esbelta y ella no lo era. Eso había sido obra de Lori por supuesto, pero ella no le daría el gusto de hacerla sentir mal.

Nunca fue flaca y luego de tener tener a los gemelos sus pechos y caderas se ensancharon un poco más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado, pero su cuerpo era así y había aprendido que la apariencia física no era tan importante y mucho más para ella que trataba de pasar desapercibida ante todo el mundo.

Cuando el juez llegó, se dijo que tal vez ese era era su destino. Había tenido la esperanza de que en algún momento de la madrugada, Emmett se hubiera presentado y los rescatara. Sin embargo, no había llegado y ella entendía que tal vez él se había arrepentido.

Quizás

Quizás se había dado cuenta de que no quería la carga de los niños y de ella misma. Quizás su amor no era tan verdadero. Quizás había dejado de amarla con tan sólo volver a verla. Tal vez nunca la había vez... tal vez...

Su mente era un caos. La angustia de pensar en Henry, sólo en el hospital, sin tener la certeza de que estaba bien y con su madre. De saber que si no cooperaba, iban a hacerle daño a Harry.

Harry la miraba pensativo, era un niño que no necesitaba decir con palabras nada de lo que sentía. Lilian había aprendido a leer lo que decían sus ojos, unos ojos tan expresivos y tan iguales a los de su padre. Del mismo azul intenso color que ella adoraba.

Royce llegó por ella y alabó su apariencia hermosa como siempre. Su cabello dorado caía sobre su espalda y su cuerpo voluptuoso cubierto por aquel vestido de novia. Uno que ella jamás hubiera elegido.

Tomó la mano de Harry y siguió a Royce King, el hombre que se convertiría en su esposo en los próximos minutos. Había soñado una boda hermosa, un vestido blanco de novia, flores. Una iglesia adornada, un novio amante que la esperara dentro a que ella entrara sonriente del brazo de su padre.

Pero todo eso no sería, nunca se haría realidad y probablemente ni siquiera volvería a ver a su hijo. Mucho menos a su padre ni tampoco al hombre que amaba. Si no sucedía algo en los próximos minutos lo perdería todo y todo era demasiado.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Lori, hipócritamente le pasó un ramo floral y le sonrío para aparentar que todo era felicidad. Disimuladamente le arrebató al niño para tenerla a su Merced. Lilian ya sabía eso, así que no hizo ningún escándalo para no poner poner al niño en peligro.

Royce King la esperaba sonriente frente al juez. Habían bajado juntos la escalera, pero él la había dejado en compañía de Lori. Le tendió la mano para atraerla junto a él, ella quiso resistirse, pero sabía que Lori se desquitaría con Harry. Cómo odiaba esa mujer. ... la odiaba con toda su alma.

Ojalá su madre nunca hubiera sido su amiga. Ojalá que nunca se hubieran conocido. Así, ella no habría tenido que sufrir su presencia nunca. Ni el matrimonio de sus padres se habría roto ni tampoco ella tendría que haber vivido la vida que había vivido hasta ahora. Harry y Henry no habrían tenido que estar en peligro nunca.

El juez comenzó a hablar y todos pusieron atención a sus palabras. Royce hubiera querido que se saltará todos los formalismos, pero tenía que fingir que no tenía prisa. Quería que el matrimonio fuese lo más legal posible para que cuando reclamara todos los bienes de Lilian, no hubiera ningún problema.

Cuando todos estaban concentrados en las palabras del Juez incluido los guardias que estaban presentes en la ceremonia como testigos no se percataron de la presencia de otras personas en el salón.

-Yo que usted señor Juez, no seguía adelante con esta boda... ya que la novia es mi mujer y por supuesto que no permito que ella se case con otro que no sea yo. - dijo Emmett cuando entró sin ningún problema al salón donde todos estaban presenciando la ceremonia.

¡Emmett! ¡Emmett había venido por ellos! El alma le volvió al cuerpo.

El juez se quedó callado y con la angustia pintada en la cara. Solo estaba haciendo un favor a uno de sus contactos poderosos, pero no se imaginaba que aparecerian hombres armados para impedir el matrimonio.

\- ¿Qué significa esto ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a mi casa de esa manera - gritó Lori. Sólo eso faltaba, que alguien se atreviera a interrumpir la boda por la que tanto había luchado.

\- Me atrevo porque tienen a mi mujer. - respondió Emmett.

\- Se equivoca usted McCarty. Lilian es mi prometida desde hace muchos años y hoy es el día de nuestro matrimonio. Le pediría que se retire... por favor. Debemos continuar con la ceremonia.

\- Lamento decirle que no es posible, ya que pretende casarse con mi mujer. No me iré sin ella y nuestro hijo.

¿Su hijo ? ¡ Claro! Emmett McCarty era el padre de los gemelos. ¡Quien iba a decirlo! No tenía mal gusto su hijastra. Ese hombre era uno de los mejores especímenes del mundo y vaya que había aprovechado el tiempo al tener hijos con el. No solo era inmensamente rico, sino que también era apuesto como ninguno.

Lo había conocido años atrás cuando hacía negocios con su marido. ¿ Cuando había conocido a Lilian ¿ Lo sabía John? Hacía años que ella no lo veía, si así hubiera sido, se habría dado cuenta del enorme parecido. Los gemelos eran miniaturas de su padre.

\- Vuelvo a repetirle que se equivoca. ¿Quien le dio permiso para entrar e interrumpir este matrimonio? - volvió a decir Lori.

\- El Permiso se lo he dado yo. Esta es mi casa y puedo permitir la entrada a quien me plazca. -John hizo su aparición un rato después de que Emmett entrara en la casa. Tenía que hacerlo así para darle la sorpresa a Lori. Tantos años a su lado y nunca se dio cuenta lo zorra que era.

John, John. A qué hora se atrevía a volver ese desgraciado. Maldita la hora en que no había podido matarlo. Claro que ahora lo tenía en sus manos. Emmett McCarty podía tener hombres armados, pero también ella y Royce los tenían. No iban a dejar que se llevarán a Lilian por ningún motivo. Esta vez todo saldría como lo habían planeado.

\- Lori, veo que no has perdido el tiempo. Fuiste por mi nieto y mi hija para obligarla a casarse con tu amante. -Dijo John con desprecio -. Sólo déjame decirte una cosa y eso es, que aunque Lilian se casara con Royce. Ni tú ni él, podrán tocar ni un solo centavo de lo que le pertenece. Ni uno solo. Tengo la satisfacción de que nada de lo que hagas logrará despojarla de lo que es suyo por derecho.

Las palabras de John enfurecieron a Lori. ¡Maldita la hora en que lo había dejado vivo! Pero hoy sería el último día de su vida, de eso estaba segura. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería deshacerse de él. Si no fuera porque Lilian estaba desaparecida y luego muy protegida, a estas alturas ya fuera esposa de Royce y ella sería dueña de todo.

Royce King se había mantenido al margen sorprendido por la presencia de Emmett McCarty. ¡Claro que conocía a McCarty! ¿Quién se imaginaría que él sería su rival de amores? Nunca lo imaginó. Observó una cosa. McCarty venía con hombres que traían el sello distintivo de la organización, ningún bordado de números o letras en el uniforme totalmente negro. Eso quería decir que John había pedido ayuda o bien Emmet también trabajaba para la Organización.

Era preferible que fuera la primera opción. Un hombre como ese era de temer. Aunque parecía difícil de creer, ya que con su sola presencia intimidaba. Era un hombre exitoso, poderoso y con mucho dinero. Royce no entendía que pudiera estar relacionado con la Organización.

Él, también era un hombre de éxito, poderoso y con mucho dinero, pero sabía muy bien que no intimidaba a nadie. Nadie que él quisiera atormentar... como a Lilian.

La tenía sujeta por la mano y aunque ella no hacía el intento de huir, estaba preparado para cualquier eventualidad. No podía arriesgarse a perderla de vista nuevamente. No cuando ahora todo estaba tan cerca de consumarse.

Royce quería ser libre, después de toda una vida sirviendo a la Organización. Era verdad que había obtenido muchos beneficios de parte de ellos, pero quería ser libre de poder vivir su vida sin tener que recibir órdenes o tener que entregar cuentas.

Era verdad que todo lo había planeado con Lori, pero también era verdad que Lori lo había presionado demasiado. Ya lo tenía harto. Se había imaginado que con esta boda podría quitársela de encima, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a ser así. Emmett McCarty reclamaba a Lilian como suya y tendría que enfrentarse con él para no perderla.

Lilian por su parte no se movía, pero estaba atenta a todo lo que pudiera pasar. Tenía miedo por su hijo, cualquier cosa podría ser fatal. Lori estaba acorralada, y una persona así era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... inclusive dañar a un pequeño de tan sólo 4 años.

\- Ya oíste a mi yerno , Royce. Devuelvele a su esposa y a su hijo. - declaró John.

El desconcierto en las caras de Lori y Royce, era digno de ver. Aunque era una flagrante mentira, les serviría para arruinar los planes de esos malditos.

\- ¿Es eso verdad señora? - preguntó el juez a Lilian.

Lilian miró fijamente a Emmett. Siempre lo había amado. Ser su esposa fue su más grande esperanza. Aunque él permaneciera impasible ante la situación, le hacía volver a tener fe en que tenían un futuro juntos. Emmett se enfrentaría al mismo infierno por ella.

\- Si. Es verdad. Emmett McCarty es mi esposo y el padre de mis hijos. - ella sabía que no era el mejor momento y el mejor lugar para decirle a un hombre sobre su paternidad, pero ya no había tiempo. Esta era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Emmett vio la verdad en los ojos de Rosalie. Desde que él mencionó que ella era su mujer y Harry su hijo. Su hijo... Él había aceptado que sería el padre de los gemelos y había jurado protegerlos con su vida. ¿Sería posible que él la hubiera dejado embarazada?

Busco una respuesta en de la mujer que había amado desde hacía años. Rosalie asintió apenas y agachó la cabeza. Por un momento sintió que la ira lo inundaba de pies a cabeza, pero luego reconoció que él era el único culpable de que esto estuviera pasando. Su cobardía lo había hecho perder a su mujer y a sus hijos.

\- Harry. Ven aquí hijo. - ordenó Emmett con suavidad.

Lori, que lo tenía retenido, sacó un arma y le apuntó al niño con ella. ¿Dónde la había mantenido oculta? Harry no lloriqueó o trató de apartarse. Se comportó con valentía. Emmett supo que su hijo ya se había enfrentado a esa misma situación otras veces.

Ahora si no pudo contener su coraje. Él mismo sacó su arma. No habría deseado hacerlo frente a Rosalie y él niño, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Lori. Tenía buena puntería y si tenía que disparar no dudaría ni un segundo.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo sucedieron las cosas hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

Lori había estado apuntando al mocoso, pero había temido un poco cuando Emmett McCarty le había apuntado con su arma. Se dijo que de todos modos no iba iba a vivir mucho tiempo a partir de ese día. La Organización no perdonaba y a ellos ya les habían dado un ultimátum.

Saboreó el sabor de la derrota, pero decidió arriesgarse una vez más. Se había percatado de que McCarty no sabía que era el padre de los gemelos, por más que lo disimuló, ella lo vio todo en su mirada. Pensó en que a su hijastra le dolería mucho perder perder a su mocoso, pero luego pensó en que podría tener más hijos... los que ella no pudo tener y se llenó de rabia.

No. No tendría la oportunidad que ella no tuvo. Si ella tenía morir, iría acompañada por su querida hijastra. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo levantó el arma y disparó sobre Lilian.

* * *

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, por los que la han agregado a favoritos. Estoy sin compu y todo lo hago del cel... Así que perdonen me por no agradecerles individualmente. Espero que pueda editar todo antes de que finalice. Besitos


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. .. La trama de la historia es completamente mía. **

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado siguiendo esta historia. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Por los comentarios, por agregarnos a sus favoritos, las alertas, por todo... mil gracias.

* * *

Les comento... la historia ha dado para más de lo que había pensado. Hay detalles que no quiero que queden inconclusos. Así que estaremos por aquí algunos capítulos más.

* * *

Espero que disfruten. ...

Capítulo 22

Lori iba a disparar sobre Lilian. Eso fue lo que pensó John al ver su mirada. La odiaba con toda su alma y haría todo lo posible para deshacerse de ella. Lo había presentido y cuando vio el arma apuntando a Harry, sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Nunca fue buen padre se dijo John. Nunca supo cómo expresar su amor ni su adoración. Se había casado con Anne estando enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, la ambición por hacerse de una fortuna mayor lo llevó a cometer el peor de los errores.

Conoció a un hombre con el que hizo negocios legales, pero que le convenció de participar con la Organización. ¿Qué era un poco de lavado de dinero? Se preguntó. Nada... Un par de transacciones con ellos y luego a disfrutar de su éxito.

Pero qué equivocado estaba. No fueron sólo un par de transacciones, sino muchas más de las que hubiera deseado. Cuando deseo salir, fue imposible. Estaba hundido hasta el cuello.

El hombre que había sido antes se había perdido en alguna parte y había quedado este hombre, extraño y agrio... que no sabía disfrutar del amor ni su familia.

Cuando la Organización supo de su próxima paternidad, le anticiparon que ahora menos que nunca podría dejarlos. Sabía que hablaban en serio. Cuando su hija nació, escondió su amor y devoción detrás de una fachada de machismo y grosería.

Despreció a la criatura y poco a poco perdió el amor de su mujer. Él se refugió en una amante para evitar aferrarse a su esposa. Anne buscó en otro lo que no encontraba con su marido. El perdió a su esposa, pero se quedó con su hija.

Había dejado en un principio, que Anne se llevará a Lilian. Sin embargo, temía que su hija corriera más peligro estando con Anne, que con él. Al menos bajo su protección, la mantendría cerca y podría verla todos los días. .. aunque no pudiera abrazarla o decirle cuánto la quería.

Cuando Royce King apareció en escena, temió por ella y decidió que era momento de sacarla de casa. Al menos en el internado estaría lejos de Royce y de quien fuera.

Los ataques que había sufrido y los golpes que él le había dado sirvieron para que ella tomará la mejor decisión. Huir. Y no lo decepcionó. Huyó. Y se escondió lo mejor que pudo... menos de él.

Siempre había sabido dónde estaba, qué hacía. El hombre que se había atrevido a molestarla, lo había pagado muy caro. Decidió dejarla vivir y equivocarse. Que se enfrentara a sus propias decisiones. Por eso no supo cómo había terminado sola y embarazada.

Cuando lo buscó, no dudó en ir por ella y traerla de nuevo a la seguridad de su casa. Ahora más que nunca tenía que protegerla. A ella y a sus pequeños nietos a los que adoraba.

Pensar que también se había tenido que contener con ellos. Había sido tan imbécil por portarse así. Cuando le prestó el dinero, decidió cobrarselo para que se mantuviera cerca. Era egoísta y no quería perderse la infancia de los gemelos.

La había chantajeado para tenerla a su lado. Cuando fue insostenible la situación con la Organización y Royce King, la presionó de nuevo para que volviera a escapar.

Pensó que tendría tiempo para llamar a su amigo y única persona a quien confiaría la vida de su hija. Ese que se mantenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El mismo que había velado por ella durante siete años. Si se hubiera quedado un año más, no habría ocurrido nada de lo que pasó y ahora sus vidas no estarían en juego.

Tenía merecido no tener la oportunidad de decirle a su hija cuando la amaba. Pero se lo demostraría de la única forma en que podía. Y lo hizo.

Cuando Lori cambió la dirección del arma que tenía en las manos, John corrió y se interpuso entre la bala y Lilian.

_¡Nooooo!_

Se oyó el grito de Lilian. John lo escuchó a lo lejos, como si casi no estuviera presente. El terror en la voz de su hija le dijo que había logrado su cometido. Entonces se dejó hundir en la oscuridad.

Se oyó un disparo e inmediatamente se oyó otro. John Hale cayó al piso con un disparo en el pecho y Lori yacía en el suelo con un disparo en la frente.

Royce King conocía a Lori mejor que nadie. Solamente él podría anticiparse a sus pensamientos. Habían sido años de estar juntos y de conocerse. Había aprendido a leer en su mirada la determinación y la impulsividad.

¿Alguna vez la había amado? Si. Era una mujer fuerte y con carácter. Alguien a quien tener como aliado. Además habían procreado a un hijo, Erik. Que quien sabe donde andaba a estas alturas.

¿La amaba todavía? Ya no. Su misma impulsividad y sus exigencias se tornaron aburridas y molestas. Lori había cambiado los sueños de grandeza y gloria, por los de venganza y según ella justicia.

Lori había cambiado la practicidad por los sueños de felices para siempre, aunque últimamente ya no era eso. Solo eran deseos de destruir. Se había amargado y llenado de resentimiento y una mujer así era demasiado peligrosa.

El matrimonio con Lilian le había dado a él nuevos planes y deseos. Lilian había sido su obsesión desde que la conoció siendo una niña. Ahora sabía que erró su comportamiento con ella y que si hubiera actuado de otra manera, ella habría sido suya.

Pero como siempre, se había dejado manipular e influenciar por Lori y había terminado metido en la Organización y con una soga pendiendo de su cuello.

Que ironía. Si Lori supiera cuales eran las últimas órdenes que la Organización le había dado, no hubiera estado tan deseosa de ayudarlo para que esa boda se llevará a cabo.

El también estaba armado, preparado para cualquier eventualidad y conociendo a Lori... Salvar a Lilian sería su propia y única salvación.

Pensaba en un principio que trataría de matar a Harry. El niño poco le importaba, pero a Lilian sí. Entonces tendría que ser su héroe. Lo que había pensado e imaginado, era que John intentaría rescatar a su hija y nieto, pero que Emmett McCarty apareciera en la escena jamás.

Estaba completamente seguro de que nadie, ni siquiera John Hale sabía quién era el padre de los gemelos. Si así hubiera sido, lo hubiera pregonado a los cuatro vientos.

Tener a Emmett McCarty como yerno era motivo de orgullo. De seguro acababa de saberlo o Emmett McCarty era el enviado de la Organización para deshacerse de él.

Ahora más que nunca tendría que ponerse de lado de Lilian y olvidarse de todos los planes que él, Lori y la Organización habían hecho. Pensar en eso fue lo que lo llevó a tomar la decisión.

Apuntó y disparó a la frente de Lori.

Cumplir con la orden que la Organización le había dado, no le costó ni la cuarta parte que había pensado le costaría. Lori se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza, tanto para él como para la Organización. Quitarla de en medio le daba la oportunidad de salvar su vida.

Cuando Lilian vio a su padre correr hacia ella, pudo ver su intención. Había sido tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de nada más que gritar.

Su padre se había interpuesto entre la bala que disparó Lori y ella. ¿ Sería posible? ¿Acaso su padre la amaba de verdad? Si. Su padre la amaba. Lilian se dejó caer al lado de su padre llorando. ¡Dios mio! No lo dejes morir por favor. Pensó.

¿Quien había disparado sobre Lori ? ¿Y Harry? Levantó la cabeza buscando con desesperación a su hijo. Harry estaba seguro en los brazos de su padre. Su padre. Emmett.

Los gemelos habían ganado y recuperado a su padre. Ella había recuperado al suyo un segundo para volverlo a perder al siguiente. Las lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

El vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre. Sangre de su padre. La amaba. Y ella lo adoraba. Nunca se dio cuenta hasta ahora de que todo ese resentimiento acumulado era amor. Era necesidad de que le demostrara un poco de afecto. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Harry estaba apretado entre los enormes brazos de Emmett. Emmett lloraba. A él no le daba miedo o vergüenza demostrar afecto. Ojalá que ella y su padre hubieran tenido un momento tan intenso como ese. .. uno solo. Le habría bastado para toda una vida sin nada.

No pasó mucho tiempo, no sabría decir cuánto, pero apenas unos minutos cuando las sirenas comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos. No sabía quién había llamado pidiendo auxilio, tal vez uno de los hombres que venían con Emmett y su padre. Su padre. Recordó y volvió a llorar.

¿Por qué no había sido más dócil y humilde? Tal vez así hubiera permanecido cerca de su padre... no. Ambos poseían el mismo carácter fuerte y decidido. El mismo orgullo y altanería. Se creían que eran auto suficientes y que no necesitaban a nadie. Esa autosuficiencia los había alejado más y más.

¡Había venido! El hombre de los ojos azules había venido.

Harry lo había soñado.

El abuelo también había venido y su madre y él habían dicho que él era su padre.

Su corazón había latido fuerte cuando lo llamó para que fuera con él. Quiso hacerlo, pero la bruja lo tenía agarrado de su hombro y dolía.

Le había dicho hijo. ¿ El era su papá de verdad? Henry y él no tenían uno... le gustaba. Tenía una pistola para defenderse de la bruja.

_Mírame. .. no mires a nadie más. _

Apenas escuchó las palabras que el hombre de los ojos azules le había susurrado, pero obedecería. Era casi imposible para él no mirarlo. Harry no sabía que los sueños podrían convertirse en realidad.

Cuando la bruja aflojó el apretón en su hombro corrió. Corrió hacia adelante sin dejar de mirar al hombre de los ojos azules. Tras de él sonaron dos explosiones. .. parecidas a las que hacían los cohetes de colores. Pensó en voltear hacia arriba, pero decidió mejor obedecer.

Entonces se vio chocando contra un muro duro como las rocas. Y luego sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo apretaban... se sintió seguro.

Escuchaba a su madre llorando, sabía que algo había pasado pero no podía moverse. Estuvo así mucho rato y luego se escuchó que venían los carros con sirenas. El quería verlos, pero el hombre de los ojos azules lo llevó a un coche y lo acomodó con el cinturón de seguridad y lo dejó ahí.

_¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!_

Quiso gritar, pero no tenía voz. Había estado asustado cuando la bruja le puso la pistola en la cabeza otra vez.

Sólo alcanzaba a ver las luces de colores, pero no veía nada más. El carro de las sirenas volvió a irse y el hombre de los ojos azules entró al coche junto a él.

\- Hijo. .. vamos al hospital. El abuelo está. ..lastimado. Mamá lo acompaña, la veremos allá. ¿Me entiendes, hijo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué todos le preguntaban si entendía? Claro que entendía. Solo no podía hablar muchas palabras.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, el hombre de los ojos azules hablaba por teléfono con alguien y pedía ropa y zapatos cómodos para su mamá. Ella estaba muy bonita hoy, pero muy triste también.

Estaban sentados en la sala donde había más gente. No sabía porque estaba lastimado el abuelo y quería ver a su mamá.

¡ Harry!

La tía Jade y el tío Alan estaban aquí. Corrió a abrazarlos.

Emmett se levantó rápidamente. No sabía bien cómo comportarse con Harry. Quizás si John no le hubiera contado nada sobre su problema actuaría de forma normal.

Ni una sola vez en todos estos años se habría imaginado que su Rosalie se había quedado embarazada. Tan orgullosa. No le había dado oportunidad de decirle. Algo habría querido decirle y él había terminado todo sin darle mayor explicación.

No había aceptado el dinero por dignidad y se había marchado sin mirar atrás. Como una reina.

Cuando volvieron a verse no le dijo. ¿Por rencor? ¿por miedo? No sabía. Quizás porque pensaba que él no querría formar parte de su vida. Sin embargo, él deseaba formar parte de su vida... incluyendo a los hijos que él creía de otro hombre.

Ella lo estaba probando. Era una explicación muy clara. Quería saber si era un hombre en quien confiar. Esperaba haber pasado la prueba.

Sintió morir cuando Lori le apuntó a Harry con el arma. La muy maldita hubiera sido capaz de matarlo. Él mismo hubiera muerto con él.

Cuando Lori cambió de objetivo, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión. ¿ Qué habría hecho Rosalie en este caso? Con mucho dolor de su corazón entendió que antes que nadie y que todo, debía salvar a Harry. Aun a costa de la vida de la mujer que amaba.

Cuando tuvo a Harry entre sus brazos, sintió que la vida le devolvía parte de lo que le había robado. Su hijo. Harry era su hijo y ahora nadie iba a apartarlo de su lado. Daba gracias al cielo de que tanto Rosalie como Harry estaban ilesos.

\- Soy Emmett McCarty, el padre de Harry. - Dijo a los dos jóvenes recién llegados.

\- Soy Jade y él es mi hermano Alan Morgan. Somos los hermanos menores de Lilian.

Era extraño, Emmett podía reconocer el parecido entre los muchachos y... John Hale. Rosalie era idéntica a su madre, Anne. Sin embargo, estos muchachos eran el vivo retrato de John Hale. De seguro se trataba de una broma. O bien él estaba equivocado o... los gemelos también eran hijos de John Hale.

* * *

Me daré el tiempo para poder agradecer a todos... besitos


	24. Chapter 24

**SECRETOS 23...**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ** EL NOMBRE DE SON SEÑORA MEYER... PERO LA TRAMA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA.

* * *

Fragmento del capítulo anterior.

Soy Emmett McCarty, el padre de Harry. - Dijo a los dos jóvenes recién llegados.

\- Soy Jade y él es mi hermano Alan Morgan. Somos los hermanos menores de Lilian.

Era extraño, Emmett podía reconocer el parecido entre los muchachos y... John Hale. Rosalie era idéntica a su madre, Anne. Sin embargo, estos muchachos eran el vivo retrato de John Hale. De seguro se trataba de una broma. O bien él estaba equivocado o... los gemelos también eran hijos de John Hale.

* * *

**Gracias por la paciencia... no tengo perdon lo se. Pero ya estamos aqui y con la buena noticia de que ya está finalizada esta historia. Así que aunque no publique del diario, no me alejaré nuevamente y dejar la hiatoria a medias. Si me dejan un comentario con su opinión, me daría muchisimo gusto. **

* * *

Disfruten...

SECRETOS 23.

Las horas pasaban lento y la espera se hacía insoportable. Lilian estaba desesperada por noticias del estado de su padre. Sabía que su situación era grave y que podría pasar lo peor.

Ya más temprano, había hablado con su madre, Anne y le había informado que a Henry le habían dado el alta del hospital por la mañana y que se encontraba perfectamente bien. Que ambos viajarían esa misma tarde para estar con ella y con Harry.

Una preocupación menos en su lista.

Todavía no había hablado con Emmett y no sabía que iba a hacer él. Esperaba que asumiera su parte de culpa y no descargara su enojo y frustración con ella.

Sin embargo, lo que ahora le preocupaba más, era su padre. No quería perderlo. No ahora que por fin estaba segura de que la amaba.

Ya era casi la hora de comer cuando el médico salió del quirófano para darle información. La cirugía había sido llevada a cabo con éxito, ahora todo dependía de la fortaleza de su padre.

El mayor inconveniente ahora, era el tipo de sangre. John Hale tenía un tipo de sangre algo difícil de encontrar y Lilian no lo tenía. Eran los gemelos quienes habían heredado ese rasgo genético de su abuelo.

Lilian estaba preocupada por esto, ya que de eso dependía que su padre mejorará.

Para sorpresa de Lilian, Jade y Alan tenían el mismo tipo de sangre que su padre. Una sorpresa muy buena. Para Lilian era un alivio que sus jóvenes hermanos la apoyaran de esta manera.

El mismo Emmett tenía también ese tipo de sangre y le dio a John Hale parte de ella. Entonces, no era por su padre que los gemelos tenían ese tipo sanguíneo... era por parte de Emmett.

Con la sangre disponible para John, todo dependía de cuanto quisiera vivir. Lilian esperaba que si. Que si deseara vivir para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Anne y Henry ya están en el helicóptero. No tardarán mucho y los tendrás aquí contigo. - Emmett actuaba lo más normal posible. Habían muchas cosas que aclarar entre ellos, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Ya tendrían tiempo para poner las cosas en orden.

\- Gracias Emmett. Gracias por todo. Por rescatarnos a mi y a Harry. Por la sangre para mi padre... por todo. - ella no sabía cómo abordar el tema sobre el hecho de que le había ocultado su paternidad. Tal parecía que él no tenía prisa en aclarar eso.

Lilian dudó por un momento si Emmett estaba esquivado hablar del tema porque no pensaba quedarse... quizás no estaba realmente interesado en formar una familia. Quizás... Las dudas llenaron su mente y se sintió atormentada.

\- No tienes porque agradecerme. John, a pesar de no ser la persona más agradable del mundo, es tu padre. Es también el abuelo de los gemelos, era mi deber.

-Aun asi, no tenias porque ayudar... pero lo hiciste. Y yo te lo agradezco. A Jade y Alan también, ellos menos que nadie debían haberlo hecho. Mis hermanos son víctimas de todo este plan malvado. Su padre fue solo un cómplice de Lori que ayudó a destruir la felicidad de mi madre y mi vida.

\- La sangre de tus hermanos, sobre todo la de ellos. Aún no te has dado cuenta que Alan y Jade también son hijos de tu padre. - declaró Emmett con seguridad.

\- ¿Es eso posible... Existe la posibilidad de que eso sea cierto? - pregunto Lilian mas para ella que a Emmett. Por un momento le pareció imposible, pero después analizar los hechos se dio cuenta de que si, si existia una posibilidad de que los mellizos llevaran la sangre Hale. Las fechas indicaban eso. Ahora solo tendría que preguntarle a su madre y si era asi, tendría que darle muchas explicaciones.

\- El parecido con tu padre es enorme. Aun no comprendo como no lo has notado. Tu te pareces a Anne, pero Jade Y Alan son idénticos a John Hale.

Lilian miró hacia donde Alan y Jade estaban con Harry. Era verdad. Como no se había dado cuenta los jovenes eran identicos a su padre, eran hijos suyos. ¿Que estaba pasando, porque su madre había estado ocultando esta gran verdad durante tantos años?

Miró de nuevo hacia Emmett y asintió con la cabeza. La vida daba muchas sorpresas, algunas buenas, otras malas, pero uno nunca dejaba de asombrarse.

Emmett estaba algo preocupado. Rosalie no había hecho el intento de hablar con él sobre los niños. Por un momento había pensado que ella lo había dicho únicamente porque se había encontrado en una situación de vida o muerte. Sin embargo, ahora ya no sabia que pensar. Acaso Rosalie intentaría negarle sus derechos No iba a permitirlo.

Dejaría pasar un tiempo prudente y le daría la oportunidad de que fuera ella quien se acercara y hablaran sobre los niños. El no seguiría siendo un mero espectador en la vida de sus hijos. No iba a permitir que crecieran lejos de él como John Hale había permitido que los suyos crecieran... sin su amor y su protección... sin su presencia.

Que claro, era muy obvio que no podía compararse con John Hale, en ningún aspecto. Él y el padre de Rosalie eran totalmente distintos, no solo en carácter, sino también en su moral. Si alguna vez Emmett había delinquido, había sido porque se había visto obligado. Nunca disfrutó del fruto de ese dinero y aun se sentía culpable por todos sus hechos.

No esperaría toda una vida por Harry y por Henry. Iba a ser parte de su vida, estuviera Rosalie de acuerdo o no. Sabía que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada a Rosalie, no después de que él la abandonara a su suerte. Sin embargo, lucharía por ganar ese derecho. Los gemelos merecían tener a su padre a su lado.

Casi antes de anochecer, Anne y Henry llegaron al hospital, acompañados de varios guardaespaldas. Emmett no quería correr riesgos con su otro hijo... un hijo que no conocía..

Emmett vio como Harry corrió hacia su hermano y ambos chico se abrazaron. Un nudo se atascó en su garganta, un dolor que trajo recuerdos amargos. Nunca él y Vincent sintieron esa clase de cariño que Harry y Henry tenían el uno por el otro. Él y su hermano siempre fueron rivales y el único sentimiento que los unió fue el de la competición.

Se alegraba enormemente que Rosalie fuera una gran mujer y que hubiera educado a sus hijos de esta manera. Se había encargado de fomentar el amor entre hermanos y también la comprensión y el respeto. Emmett se sentía muy orgulloso de la mujer que amaba y de los hijos que le había dado.

También vio como Anne abrazaba a sus hijos más jóvenes y ellos a su madre. Rosalie no estaba presente en ese momento, ya que se encontraba con su padre. Al parecer, a ella le había afectado mucho el hecho de que John Hale se hubiera interpuesto entre ella y la bala que disparó la perra de Lori.

Lo comprendía, pero no estaba de acuerdo con eso. John no se merecía que ella se preocupara tanto por él, sin embargo Rosalie estaba decidida a que su padre viviera y a él no le quedaba más remedio que apoyarla. Esa era la razón de que él hubiera donado sangre, de otra manera no hubiera hecho el esfuerzo.

Lo había hecho por ella, ahora solo quedaba esperar. Esperar a que Rosalie tomara una decisión favorable para él. No permitiría otra cosa. El futuro de Rosalie y de los niños estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Henry! - Emmett miró con emoción como Rosalie abrazaba a su hijo. El día anterior había tenido que tomar una decisión demasiado difícil para una madre. Tener que dejar a un hijo para salvar a otro.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡ Estoy bien! - las palabras de Henry tratando de consolar a su madre. Anne se había encargado de contarle toda la situación sin llegar a asustarlo. Ahora estaban juntos... todos, él incluido.

\- Estaba muy preocupada por haberte dejado. ¡perdoname!

\- No te preocupes mami. Yo se que debías estar con Harry. Te quiero mami.

\- ¡Y yo te adoro mi niño!

\- La abuela Anne dice que ya tenemos un Papá. ¿Es cierto Mami?

A Emmett se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La esperanza y la ternura en la voz del niño hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. Sus hijos habían estado tan necesitados de él y él había estado tan lejos e ignorante de su existencia. Él era el único culpable por haberse perdido cinco años de su vida y su nacimiento.

Su corazón se llenó de miedo al pensar en que Rose le dijera al niño que no era cierto, que ellos no tenían un padre...

\- Si, es cierto. Tienes un papá... siempre lo has tenido. Es solo que él estaba muy lejos y no podía estar con nosotros. - ella le miró. Y Emmett supo que ella había tomado su decisión.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? - preguntó entonces Henry.

Emmett solamente había tratado con Harry, un niño de pocas palabras, que no te hacía preguntas y al que no tenías que darle explicaciones. Sintió cierto temor por tener que tratar con Henry, un niño tan vivaz e niño al que tendría que decirle la verdad siempre.

Tragó y se le hizo difícil porque tenía la boca seca de la emoción. Se le secó más cuando Rosalie lo señaló a Henry. Henry era idéntico a Harry y la vez eran totalmente distintos. Donde Harry era franco, tranquilo e inocente, Henry era intimidante y observador. Su mirada penetrante demostraba que había visto muchas más cosas de las que debiera a su corta edad. Supo sin duda que era un ferviente defensor de su madre y su hermano.

\- Tu padre está ahí Henry. - Dijo Lilian, llevando al niño hasta donde él estaba.

\- ¿ Usted es mi padre? - Le preguntó directamente cuando estuvo frente a él.

\- Si. Pero eso solo dependerá de que si tu quieres que sea tu padre. - con solo ver la mirada de su hijo se dio cuenta de que no podía imponer su presencia. Era más que obvio que el hombre de la casa había sido este niño y era a él a quien tenía que rendir cuentas.

-¿Quiere usted ser nuestro papá? Harry y yo necesitamos un papá. Y mamá necesita un novio que la abrace y la bese. Que le lleve flores y que la lleve a pasear como los otros papás hacen. -dijo Henry muy seriamente.

Emmett no pudo contener las lágrimas. Estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo, no importaba su edad... era mucho más hombre que él.

\- Si. Quiero ser tu papá, tuyo y de Harry y tambien quiero hacer todas esas cosas por tu madre.

Y entonces, él cayó de rodillas. Henry le había sonreído con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lloró. Lloró por todos los años que habían perdido. Por todo el tiempo que no habían pasado juntos. y lloró aún más cuando Harry corrió y se abalanzó sobre ellos derribandolos.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo maravilloso que había pasado con Rosalie, él era feliz. Tenía sus hijos entre sus brazos. Suyos. Para amarlos y cuidarlos. Suyos para darles todo su tiempo y su vida.

Emmett miró a Rosalie que lloraba abrazada a sí misma. Él extendió una mano hacia ella, la cual Rose tomó y se agachó hasta al suelo donde los gemelos y él eran una maraña de brazos y piernas. Ahora si todo estaba en su lugar. Ahora si, estaba completo y era feliz.

* * *

QUE TAL?... ESPERO QUE HAY SIDO DE SU AGRADO... ESPERO PODER PIBLICAR EN UNOS DIAS MÁS EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... ESTA EN EDICIÓN... ASÍ QUE PACIENCIA POR FIS...

* * *

Les agradezco por la paciencia... por los comentarios... las alertas... los favoritos... y más... No tengo ahora los nombres, pero ustedes saben quienes son... gracias... Besitos.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes son de la señora Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**SECRETOS 24...**

\- Te amo Rosalie. Te amo con toda mi alma... siempre te he amado y siempre te voy a amar. - declaró Emmett en el suelo. No importaba que estaban en una sala de espera de un hospital ni que hubieran demasiados testigos.

Tenía que decirlo porque era algo que le quemaba por dentro. Que ella lo escuchara y que los hijos de ambos también supieran que él amaba a su madre.

\- Yo tambien te amo Emmett. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Te amo... Pero han pasado tantas cosas entre nosotros. - Dijo Lilian todavía llorando.

Ella no sabía si todavía había esperanza para ellos y si tenían una segunda oportunidad para ser felices. Había tanto resentimiento y tanto dolor.

\- Nos amamos Rose. Nos amamos y nos merecemos ser felices. Nuestros hijos merecen ser felices y tener un hogar. Es lo justo Rose... aceptame de nuevo. Hazlo por nosotros y por nuestros hijos. - rogó Emmett.

Lilian miró a Emmett, era el hombre que amaba... el único que había amado.

¿Debería dejar a un lado todo el resentimiento y el dolor para darle una oportunidad al amor? ¿ Acaso no era lo mismo que estaba haciendo con su padre? ¿No estaba decidida a recuperar el tiempo perdido y su relación padre e hija?

Era lo justo, tal y como Emmett decía. Se lo merecían, los niños se merecían vivir con su padre y tener ese hogar que tantas veces soñaron.

\- Prometeme que no nos dejarás nunca más. Que permanecerás con nosotros sin importar lo que pase. - le pidió Lilian a Emmett con temor.

Ya una vez se había marchado y ellos se habían quedado a merced de todos sus enemigos. Los gemelos no lo habían conocido como ella, pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a que perdieran a su padre y sufrieran lo que ella había sufrido por la falta del suyo.

-No Rosalie. Nunca más permitiré que nada ni nadie me aparte de lo que mas amo en esta vida. Tu… nuestros hijos. Nadie. - Sentenció él-. Dejar que mis temores se impusieran entre nosotros ha sido el error más grande que he cometido en toda mi volveré a cometer ese mismo error. Vamos a estar unidos pase lo que pase y enfrentaremos lo que venga, pero juntos.

Las lágrimas de Lilian caían sobre el rostro de Emmett, que ni las sentía porque se unían con las suyas propias. Estaban allí, en el piso del pasillo del hospital y rodeados de un montón de testigos que suspiraban por la escena. Sin embargo, ellos estaban ajenos a los espectadores y permanecían sumídos en su mundo de promesas y esperanzas.

Todo estaba tomando su verdadero rumbo pensaba Anne, que observaba a su hija mayor con mucha alegría. Lilian mas que nadie se merecía ser feliz y ahora por fin lo estaba consiguiendo. Emmett era un hombre que también había sufrido y que había aprendido de sus errores. Ahora ya tenía la experiencia y sabría cómo enfrentar el futuro con su nueva familia.

Anne había sufrido muchísimo desde que Jonh, su ex marido, había aparecido en su casa herido y desesperado por su hija y sus nietos. Después de tantos años de no verlo le habían causado una gran impresión. Que distinto hubiera sido todo si ella y John no hubieran cometido tantos errores.

Sin embargo, ahora ya era muy tarde para poder hacer algo. Lo que no había sido antes, no sería ahora. Pero, Lilian y Emmett podían ser felices y ella ayudaría a que así fuera.

Harry y Henry no crecerían como habían crecido Alan y Jade. Solos. Sin el apoyo o presencia de su padre. No quería eso para sus nietos. Al contrario, deseaba que Emmett fuera una presencia constante en su vida.

Emmett había ganado su corazón aun en contra de que él había sido el causa de la desgracia de su hija mayor. Quizás el hecho de que de verdad estaba arrepentido y la amaba, había sido el motivo.

Los gemelos se soltaron riendo al darse cuenta de la escena que estaban protagonizando y eso hizo que tanto Emmett como Lilian volvieran a la realidad y al hecho bochornoso de que todo el mundo había sido testigo de su juramento de amor.

Ellos también se les contagió la risa, realmente era lo único que les quedaba hacer, reír. Porque la verdad es que eran felices. Y el sonrojo no era tanto por la vergüenza que estaban pasando, sino por el hecho de que por fin su vida estaba encausada de nuevo.

Su felicidad. Su felicidad era algo que ya casi era un hecho. ahora no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera separarlos….estarían juntos para toda la vida.

El resto de la tarde pasó entre pláticas de anécdotas y planes de futuro. Únicamente quedaba que John mejorara y saliera de este cuadro para que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Lilian no soportaría perder a su padre nuevamente. Tenían mucho que decirse y qué sentir. Tenían mucho tiempo por delante y mucho que vivir.

Para ella no era una alternativa no luchar por la vida de su padre y no tener la oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba y que lo necesitaba a su lado.

Esa misma noche, una enfermera se acercó a Lilian y le dijo que su padre Necesitaba hablar con ella. Eso quería decir que había una leve mejoría para John. Qué hubiera recobrado el conocimiento y que estuviera pidiendo hablar con su hija lo indicaba claramente. Sin embargo, el corazón de Lilian latía muy fuerte y angustiado…. porque no sabía que le iba a decir su padre.

Antes antes de que entrara a la habitación donde su padre estaba, Lilian fue detenida por el médico que le había atendido, quería hablar muy seriamente con ella y Lilian temió que le fuera a decir que su padre no se recuperaría nunca.

Sin embargo, no era directamente de la salud de su padre que el médico quería hablarle, sino de algo que también para él había sido una sorpresa.

Cuando fueron solicitados los estudios de sangre a los gemelos para comprobar la compatibilidad con John, se practicaron también unas pruebas de ADN.

El médico estaba a punto de decirle algo a Lilian,cuando se acercó Emmett para escuchar lo que el médico tenía que decir. Había sido él, el que había ordenado las pruebas de ADN. Para él era más que obvio que los gemelos también eran hijos de John y por lo tanto hermanos de Lilian.

¿Qué era lo que en realidad había pasado entre John y Anne? Únicamente ellos podían saber. Quizás incluso ni siquiera Anne sabía quién era el padre de los gemelos… a menos que ella hubiera querido ocultarlo todo este tiempo. ¿Pero qué ganaba con eso, quizás perderlos también como había perdido a Lilian?

El médico se puso nervioso al ver a Emmett detrás de Lilian, Ya que había sido él quien había ordenado las pruebas. Sin embargo, era a Lilian a quién tenía que darle la información, debido a que era la hija que se había hecho cargo de todo lo referente a su padre y porque era más que obvio que ella ignoraba si esos muchachos eran o no hijos de su padre.

\- Díganos doctor ¿Cuál es el resultado de las pruebas de ADN? - preguntó Emmett.

Si al médico le molestó el tono en la voz de Emmett, trató de ocultarlo lo más que pudo. Podía ver claramente que este era un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que no fueran desobedecidas en ningún momento.

-¿Qué sucede Emmett, que es lo que el doctor tiene que decir acerca de qué pruebas de ADN? - preguntó Lilian muy intrigada.

Su corazón tembló.

¿Acaso Emmett pensaba que los gemelos no eran hijos suyos?... ¿Que le había mentido a él y a los pequeños?

Se sintió desfallecer.

Quizás ella misma se lo habría propuesto si hubiera visto algún signo de duda o titubeo, pero que lo hubiera hecho a sus espaldas…. Era la traición más grande que le podía haber hecho. Mayor aún que cuando la abandonó hacía cinco años.

\- Los resultados son positivos. Los gemelos son hijos de John Hale.

\- Lo sabía. Únicamente quería confirmarlo. - dijo Emmett con arrogancia.

Lilian se quedó sin palabras.

No entendía de qué estaban hablando ese par. En un momento estaba temblando por lo que creía una traición y al otro estaba confundida por las declaraciones de uno y otro.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - por fin pudo articular palabra.

\- El señor McCarty pidió unas pruebas de ADN de sus hermanos y su padre, señora Hale. - dijo el médico tratando de ignorar a Emmett.

\- McCarty. Señora McCarty. - replicó Emmett. Molesto con la actitud del médico. Los Celos afloraron en él. Siempre había sido un hombre posesivo y mayormente cuando se trataba de su mujer.

Lilian se dio cuenta de ese arrebato, pero lo ignoró. Lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento no eran los celos de Emmett, sino esa verdad que acababa de saber.

Alan y Jade también eran hijos de su padre.

Su madre tenía que darle muchas explicaciones. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera ocultado esta verdad, no sólo de ella sino también de su padre y mayormente aún, de los gemelos?

\- ¿Lo sabe mi padre? - preguntó. ¿Era de eso de lo que quería hablar con ella?

Todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo. Y más aún, ¿Como le había hecho Emmett para poder hacer las pruebas? Esas cosas eran muy delicadas y no cualquiera podía ordenarlas. No, si no le competían exclusivamente a él.

\- No. No creo que lo sepa. Si así fuera los hubiera llamado también a ellos. Su padre sólo menciona a sus nietos y a usted.

Lilian asintió con la cabeza y vio como el médico se retiraba. No le reprochó a Emmett el ataque de celos, ni tampoco por qué se había tomado la libertad de hacer las pruebas. Simplemente entró a la habitación en que estaba su padre.

John Hale estaba ahí, esperando con ansias poder ver a su hija.

¿Que iba a hacer Lilian?

No podía decirle ahora que Alan y Jade eran sus hijos porque estaba muy delicado. Pero si no se lo decía ahora, bien podría ser demasiado tarde para esperar.

¿Que debía hacer? - se preguntó.

¿Cual era la verdad ante todo esto?

Alguno de los dos debía dar explicaciones… pero mientras tanto, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

La vida de su padre estaba en juego.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA... **

**AUN NO TENGO COMO AGRADECER Y PONER LOS NOMBRES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN, COMENTAN, AGREGARON A FAVORITOS, ALERTAS... PERO DESDE MI CORAZÓN... GRACIAS... **

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes son de la señora Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**SECRETOS 25**

Lilian…

Ahí estaba su niña. Esa niña a la que se había visto obligado a no demostrarle su amor. A la que no había visto crecer.

La misma niña que ahora era una mujer. La amaba igual que el primer día. La amaría hasta su último aliento.

\- ¡Papá!

Lilian corrió a su lado. Era horrible ver a su padre así postrado en una cama de hospital. Siempre había sido como un roble. Jamás había estado enfermo o débil.

Bueno, al menos en los últimos cuatro años o en aquellos primeros años de su vida. No recordaba haber visto algún signo de debilidad.

Si. Si recordaba bien, si había sido débil. Esa maldita mujer había sido la mayor debilidad de su padre. Lilian sabía que ya no tenía caso seguir odiando a Lori, que ya estaba muerta, pero aún así no dejaba de estar feliz de que ya estuviera en el infierno.

No podía dárselas de santa o de mujer abnegada porque no lo era. Al contrario, era una mujer rebelde y voluntariosa. Era noble, pero se revelaba ante cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino.

Y aunque muchos la consideraran cobarde, por huir cuántas veces pudo, no era así. Era más bien astuta. Había sobrevivido sola desde que tenía trece años y eso era prueba de que su valor era muy grande.

Se había enfrentado al mundo por defender su integridad y había salido avante . Se había hecho a sí misma y eso tenían que reconocerlo todos.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó ella a su padre… Sabía que no estaba bien, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

\- Mal. - respondió él con apenas voz-. Pero tengo que decirte… decirte antes de que ya sea imposible.

\- ¡No digas eso papá! …. No hagas esfuerzos. Pronto estarás repuesto y podrás decirme lo que quieras.

\- No. Quizás esta es mi última oportunidad de decirte que te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero. - Lilian lo interrumpió y no dejó que siguiera hablando. Ya se pondrían a cuentas más tarde.

Tres días después.

Lilian todavía no había hablado con su padre acerca de las pruebas de ADN de sus hermanos y tampoco lo había hablado con su madre.

Anne y Emmett se habían llevado a los niños a un hotel, ya que no querían que afectará más a Harry regresar a la mansión de los Hale. Lilian únicamente había ido a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, para regresar de prisa al hospital.

Estaba ahora en un tiempo en donde necesitaba ser hija antes que madre. Ya tendría tiempo de estar con sus pequeños, se sentía mal con ellos por dejarlos, pero la niña que llevaba por dentro necesitaba a su padre.

\- Quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te causé…. Por todo el tiempo que no estuve a tu lado.

\- No papá, eso ya está olvidado. En el fondo, No te he culpado a ti…. La única culpable es esa mujer que te mantenía ciego….. siempre la odié.

\- Lo se…. Siempre lo supe. Pero hay tantas cosas que no podía decirte.

\- Ya habrá tiempo papá.- dijo ella tratando de sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas.

¿Quién le iba a a decir que se encontraría alguna vez hablando así con su padre? Que John le pidiera perdón era todo un acontecimiento. Su padre jamás pedía perdón o disculpas ante nadie.

La vida les estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y deberían aprovecharla. ¡Cuanta falta le había hecho su padre!

\- Lori ya no te molestará nunca más…. No voy a permitirlo.

\- Lori está muerta papá…. Ronn le disparó al mismo tiempo. Lo lamento por ti papá… se que tu la amabas mucho.

\- No. Hacía mucho tiempo que mi amor por ella estaba muerto… si alguna vez fue amor. No como mi amor por ti.

\- Nunca debiste interponerte entre la bala y yo.

\- Tenía que hacerlo Lilian…. Tu eres mi hija adorada. Nada me habría impedido hacerlo. Mi vida vale poco en comparación con la tuya.

\- No papá. No quiero perderte. Te necesito a mi lado. Tenemos mucho que vivir y recuperar lo que hemos perdido.

\- Si. Tu confianza en mi. Tu lealtad. Tu amor de hija.

\- Ese siempre lo has tenido.

\- Lilian… supongo que recuerdas cuando llegó Ronn Mills por primera vez a la casa… fue ahí cuando decidí que tenías que irte. Por esa razón te envíe al internado. Y cuando volviste a casa para las vacaciones, te golpee esperando que escaparas. Y escapaste.

Siempre supe dónde estabas. Siempre cuidé de tus pasos y de las personas que te ayudaban. Así como también me encargue de aquellos que te hicieron daño.

Lilian se sorprendió ante esta confesión. Ella siempre había creído que su padre no la quería a su lado.

Siempre había creído que nadie la había encontrado y menos su padre. Ella trató de recordar algún detalle que pudiera indicarle que su padre mentía.

Definitivamente no mentía. La señora que había querido tanto, había acudido a ella y su jefe en el restaurante había hecho muchas concesiones con ella. Así como también aquel malnacido que quiso abusar de ella había terminado mal.

Estaba confundida. ¿Porque si sabía donde encontrarla no había hecho un acercamiento? ¿Porque la había dejado sola?

\- ¿Por Qué, por qué no me lo hiciste saber? Viví pensando toda la vida que estaba sola.

\- Tuve que evitar demostrarte mi amor cuando la Organización me exigió más tiempo de servicio. Si ellos hubieran sabido lo importante que eras para mi, te hubieran llevado de mi lado.

\- Siempre estuve lejos… nunca estuve a tu lado.

\- Es cierto…. Pero si hubieras estado en manos de ellos, jamás te habría recuperado. En manos de ellos no habría habido esperanza de un futuro.

\- La Organización me ha robado todo lo que he amado de todos modos. Me hizo apartarme de ti y apartó al hombre que amo de mi lado.

\- Ya no te quitaran nada más. Cuando te cases con Emmett podrás tomar posesión de todo lo que te pertenece.

\- Papá…. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué pensarías si yo no fuera tu única hija?

\- No puedo pensar nada porque yo se bien que no puedo tener más hijos que tu.

Lilian lo miró desconcertada ante su seguridad. Las pruebas de ADN no mentían.

\- Cuando tu madre y yo nos separamos me practiqué una Vasectomía. Había decidido que no traería más hijos al mundo a vivir en la inmundicia en que había arrastrado a mi familia. Además… no iba darle a Lori el poder sobre mi imperio.

\- Esa mujer sólo estaba contigo para conseguir ese imperio. Pero… no me refiero a ese tiempo. Me refiero al tiempo en que mamá todavía estaba en casa.

Lilian no sabía cómo abordar este tema con su padre. Sobre todo porque aún no lo había hablado con su madre. Había evitado ese enfrentamiento entre ellas, porque ahora lo más importante era la vida de su padre. Sin embargo en este momento no estaba tan segura de que hacer.

\- ¿Te refieres a que si tu madre y yo podríamos haber tenido más hijos?

La respuesta es sí. Ella y yo todavía estábamos juntos… aún cuando ambos nos éramos infieles.

\- Lo dices con mucho descaro. - replicó ella.

\- Si. No era un Santo y tampoco tu madre. Nunca dejé de amarla si es lo que quieres saber. De no haberse ido con ese… con el hombre que amaba, quizás, con el tiempo yo habría perdonado su desliz.

\- ¡Ay! Papá. Si tan sólo ustedes hubieran hablado una sola vez… quizás todo esto no habría pasado.

\- Quizás… pero el hubiera no existe Lilian. Es cierto que fui yo quien tuvo la culpa de que todo acabará, que dejará de amarme. Sin embargo, fue ella la que se marchó de casa. ¡Te apartó de mi lado!.

\- ¡No te exaltes papá! Podría hacerte daño. No quiero perderte. No otra vez.

\- Perdóname. Se que has estado tan preocupada por mi. Si he mejorado, se debe sólo a tus cuidados y dedicación. Gracias.

\- Así es señor Hale. Su hija ha hecho hasta lo imposible por que se salve. - dijo de pronto el médico.

Ni Lilian ni su padre se habían dado cuenta de que estaba presente y tampoco cuanto había escuchado. En fin. ¿Qué caso tenía alejarse por todo lo que había pasado? Precisamente, formaba parte del pasado y ahora vivían una nueva era.

Una era, donde el perdón y el amor encabezaba el movimiento.

\- ¡ Buenos días Doctor!. - saludó ella-. ¿Cómo está mi padre hoy?

\- Bastante bien. Yo diría que si continúa evolucionando tan favorablemente, en unos días podrá dejar hospital. Aunque espero por su bien que no cometa imprudencias Señor Hale.

\- Ya lo ves hija… los gemelos tendrán abuelo para rato.

\- Lo sé. y créeme, yo soy la más feliz de todos. Sólo prométeme una cosa… tú y mamá aclararán todo entre ustedes…. Por favor. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber y personas que conocer.

Solo eso faltaba para completar su felicidad. Perdonar y reconciliarse con el pasado terminaría de resanar las viejas heridas.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas críticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de comunicarme poco a poco con ustedes.

AGRADEZCO LA PACIENCIA QUE HAN TENIDO CONMIGO, DE VERDAD, GRACIAS. PROBLEMAS DE SALUD, EN CASA Y FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN HAN SIDO LA CAUSA, PERO CREO QUE MI MUSA HA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE UNA TEMPORADA.

**Quiero agradecer a María Álvarez, que se contactó conmigo al correo…. Gracias María, me emocionaron tus palabras.**

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario…**_

jupy, Duende Cullen, scumpyca, KeyAl, Kabum, vane stevens, Esmeralda C, Pauly MP, Yadira, aras, pepi, vane, Maayraaykalebb, Jazmin, Luisa Tatiz, Dayan Hale, serenitychibatsukino, Brujis, Antonia, Laura, Edwin Hernandez, Luisafernanda2, Valen Axford Carstairs, a los anonimos (Guest)

_**AGRADEZCO POR AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS…**_

Ariiez Cullen-Masen, Betk Grandchester, Betsyrubble, Dani Arango, Dennys Pattinson-Stewart, Esmeralda C, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kabum, LadeboTwiligt, LoveLove ShitShit, Milagros17, Miroky, Natsumi Miu Royama Godo, Pauly MP, ReaderKP, Roxy Cullen Masen, SmileLau19, Valen, Axford Carstairs, , amogv, angi cullen, 2220, , cinpinto1, ginni potter, jupy, lucylucy, manago, scumpyca, serenitychibatsukino, sinemeg, sophia76, vane stevens, yessica alexandra.  
  
**_AGRADEZCO A QUIENES NOS SIGUEN…. _**

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Betsyrubble Chibik-Lady Dennys Pattinson-Stewart

Duende Cullen Esmeralda C Guacha Hermione-Malfoy35 Kabum LadeboTwiligth Maayraaykalebb Marce Capuccino Nairelena Pauly MP ReaderKP amogv 2220 ginni potter jupy lucylucy manago roanva romyparedesjerez scumpyca serenitychibatsukino sinemeg vane stevens yessica alexandra.

_POR LAS ALERTAS Y SOBRE TODO POR LA PACIENCIA…_

**GRACIAS.**


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes son de la señora Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

SECRETOS 26.

¿Cómo se enfrenta uno a una serie de mentiras y los desastres que han dejado esas mentiras?

Con valor.

Ahora o nunca. Se dijo Lilian. Tenía que enfrentar a su madre y exigirle explicaciones. Había mentido no sólo a ella, sino también a su padre y los gemelos.

A todos les dolería y mucho, pero ya era tiempo de terminar con los engaños y que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Era tiempo de que intentaran ser felices.

Al menos sus hermanos y ella, tenían derecho a ser felices…

\- Necesitamos hablar sobre esto. - dijo Lilian a su madre, entregandole el sobre con los resultados de ADN.

Anne se sorprendió por el sobre y por el tono algo tosco de su hija. Había notado a Lilian un poco seria con ella… como si haberse reconciliado con su padre la hubiera alejado de ella.

No eran celos. No se sentía celosa por eso, pero tampoco quería quedarse fuera de su vida otra vez. No entendía su- actitud y no había intentado aclarar eso con ella por respeto a la situación. John había estado a punto de morir y eso habría destrozado a Lilian.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó, abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido. Mismo que la dejó más sorprendida todavía.

¿Unas pruebas de ADN de… los gemelos y John? ¡Era increíble!

¡Imposible!

\- No entiendo nada, Lilian.

\- ¡Pero si está muy claro mamá! Alan y Jade también son hijos de papá. Lo que significa que nos has mentido a todos y les has robado toda una vida a los gemelos.

Anne palideció y si no hubiera sido porque Lilian estaba cerca, habría caído al suelo.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Ella jamás se imaginó que existiera siquiera la posibilidad de que Jade y Alan llevaran la sangre Hale y no Morgan.

¡Pero claro!… era posible que así fuera y sobre todo, que Tim lo supiera o al menos lo sospechara. Si. Eso era. Por eso él nunca se había interesado en los gemelos.

Ella había pensado que era porque era el cómplice comprado de Lori y que por esa razón no podía sentir nada por sus propios hijos.

De Tim no había vuelto a saber nada en esos veinte años. Salvo en un par de ocasiones cuando a él le convino tener una familia idónea durante un par de días. Sin embargo, no le había dado explicaciones y había desaparecido de nuevo.

Era obvio que no podía sentir nada por unos hijos que no eran suyos. Enmedio de todo sintió ganas de reír. ¿Que hubiera hecho Lori si lo hubiera sabido?

Que ironía. Lori había deseado separarla de John de todas las formas y le había salido todo al revés. No sólo Lilian era la heredera de todo, sino que también los gemelos tenían todo el derecho legítimo de heredar. Lori nunca tuvo oportunidad.

\- No lo sabía. - dijo Anne, todavía hecha un lío con esta revelación. Parecía todavía un sueño estar leyendo el grado de compatibilidad del 99.9 entre John y los chicos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta de nada?

\- No. Yo estaba muy afectada porque tu padre te había quitado de mi y el embarazo de los gemelos me hizo guardar reposo. Era irregular…

\- Papá dice que todavía él y tu… estaban juntos a pesar de sus otras relaciones.

\- Él estaba conmigo a pesar de estar con Lori. Yo no volví a tener intimidad con tu padre desde la primera vez con Tim. No hubiera podido. No se que le habrá contado Lori, pero no me hice amante de Tim hasta después de algún tiempo. Todavía tenía esperanzas de que tu padre recapacitara.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no pensaste en la posibilidad de que los gemelos fueran hijos de Papá?

\- Me sentía enamorada. Y mis ilusiones no me dejaban ver más allá de eso. Cuando me hube divorciado de tu padre y casado con Tim…. Entonces, ahí sí que tuve mi dosis de realidad.

Lilian podía ver que su madre están de verdad afectada. ¿Era posible vivir ciego durante veinte años? Al parecer, si. Verdaderamente Anne había vivido veinte años pensando que los gemelos eran el fruto de su mayor pecado.

Al menos no había habido engaño. No los había manipulado a su antojo y no había sido venganza.

\- Perdóname mamá. Yo pensé que lo sabías y que nos habías ocultado la verdad.

Ahora Lilian, sí que estaba apenada. Nunca había sido su intención ofender a su madre. Y ahora mucho menos al darse cuenta de que esa pobre mujer había vivido toda su vida engañada, víctima de esa mujer malvada.

\- No. No hay nada que perdonar. Creo que soy lo suficientemente culpable por haber sido una tonta. Debí haber sospechado algo cuando Tim no quiso saber nada de nosotros. Es sólo que prefería no ver.

\- No te atormentes más. Ahora lo importante es cómo se lo vamos a decir a los gemelos. Ellos tienen el derecho de conocer a su padre y también de heredar parte de su dinero… aunque la verdad… no se si sea agradable poner las manos en ese dinero sucio.

\- Eso dependerá de ellos y de lo que opine tu padre. ¿Qué piensa él?

\- No lo sabe aún. Estuve a punto de decirle hoy, pero no tuve el valor. Supongo que tal vez deberías ser tú quien se lo diga. Le hice prometer que hablarían… de todo.

Esa misma noche Anne fue al hospital para hablar con John. A él le costó creer que los chicos fueran suyos, pero el retrato que Anne llevó consigo, determinó la verdad.

Alan y Jade eran idénticos a él. Se parecían muy poco a Lilian, que se parecía demasiado a su madre. Ahora Anne se preguntaba por qué no había notado ese parecido antes.

Resentimiento quizá, no sabría decirlo con seguridad. Simplemente no había sido capaz de ver la verdad.

Un poco más tarde, fue el momento para los gemelos de saber la verdad. Ellos lo tomaron con mucha calma, ellos intuían que en realidad eran hijos de John Hale, pero que su madre había ocultado esa verdad para no perderlos también.

Menos mal que no guardaban resentimientos, pensó Lilian.

Ese día había sido un día en el que las heridas habían sido reabiertas, pero también habían sido cicatrizadas definitivamente.

No sabía en qué términos habían quedado sus padres y tampoco imaginaba como sería la relación entre los gemelos y su nuevo padre. Sin embargo, ella estaba en paz.

Tenía a sus adorados hijos a su lado y también al hombre que amaba. Sentía que nada faltaba ahora en su vida. Era tiempo de vivir. Vivir y ser felíz.

1 Mes después.

\- Estás radiante hermanita. - Jade estaba ayudando a Lilian a arreglarse para una cita con Emmett.

\- Es el amor Jade. Es el amor. ¿Pero, estas segura de que no me veo muy gorda? -preguntó Lilian algo preocupada.

\- Jajajaja. Nunca te importado lo que piense o diga la gente sobre tu figura. Me extraña que ahora eso te esté preocupando. Emmett te ama tal y como eres, deja de preocuparte por eso y Anímate.

\- Es que Emmett es tan apuesto y tiene el cuerpo y apariencia de un dios griego, mientras que yo no puedo recuperar mi figura después de los gemelos.

\- El te ama. Además, eres la madre de sus hijos. No tienes nada que temer.

\- Si. Pero… esta noche podría ser la noche y hace tanto tiempo, que ya no tengo la seguridad de hace cinco años.

Lilian y Emmett habían tomado las cosas con calma. La intimidad física entre ellos había sido nula y aunque existía un deseo enorme, a habían contenido.

Para ambos había sido muy difícil adaptarse a la nueva realidad. Para Lilian, tener un hombre presente en su vida y en la de sus hijos no era algo común.

Para Emmett, también era algo nuevo. Si bien, tenía experiencia con sus sobrinas, tener hijos propios era algo totalmente diferente. Además se moría por tener un momento a solas con su mujer. Su mujer, que no era tal… todavía.

Le había dado su espacio a Rose, pero estaba cansado de esperar. De ahí que la hubiera invitado a pasar un fin de semana fuera… sin los gemelos, que se quedarían con los abuelos.

Adoraba a sus hijos, pero necesitaba arreglar de una vez sus situación con la mujer que amaba.

Había escogido volar a una casa que tenía en una isla… hacía tiempo que no iba allá, pero le pareció ideal para definir su vida. De hecho esa casa era muy especial para él, no había crecido ahí, pero fue la primera propiedad que pudo adquirir con su propio esfuerzo.

Esperaba que a Rosalie le gustará bastante como para llevar a los niños a vivir ahí. Hacer de aquella casa su hogar. Si bien, estarían lejos de sus abuelos, estarían a menos de una hora de viaje en helicóptero y sería fácil visitarse entre sí.

Había mantenido esa casa con suficiente personal para mantenerla siempre lista para cuando encontrara a la mujer que sería digna de vivir ahí… de ser la madre de sus hijos.

Cuando conoció a Rosalie, soñaba con llevarla ahí. Pero luego de tener que abandonarla, no volvió a pisar ese lugar. Ahora que había reencontrado a su familia, intentaría ser feliz y dichoso en ella.

La casa estaba sobre un pequeño acantilado, que tenía acceso a una playa pequeña y privada. Una casa Blanca de grandes ventanales y cortinas de organza en color crema y marrón suave. Había una piscina en forma ovalada y un jardín de flores pequeñas que floreaban todo el año.

Si a Rose no le gustaba… tendrían que buscar algo a su gusto, pero de verdad deseaba que eligiera ese lugar.

El viaje en helicóptero fue breve, no más de 50 minutos. Mismos, que tanto Lilian como Emmett disfrutaron en silencio. Además de que el ruido hacía imposible poder hablar de algo. Sin embargo, llevaban las manos unidas, acto que significaba mucho para ellos.

Al llegar a la isla pudieron apreciar la belleza de ésta. A Lilian le pareció muy hermosa y se emocionó de que Emmett la hubiera traído a este sitio. El helicóptero aterrizó en la plataforma destinada en una parte de .

Emmett la ayudó a bajar tomándola de la cintura, acto que hizo que Lilian deseara nuevamente tener unos kilos menos. Sin embargo, Emmett, no demostró alguna molestia por haberla alzado.

Se alejaron rápidamente del helicóptero y del fuerte viento que las aspas lanzaban. Este se marchaba de nuevo, dejándolos en la isla, para volver por ellos el domingo en la tarde. Cuando estaban cerca de la casa, Emmett la besó. y le mostró el frente de la enorme y preciosa casa.

-Se que no hemos hablado mucho de nuestro futuro Rose, pero quiero que te cases conmigo. Que formemos un hogar con nuestros hijos… aquí.

-¿Aquí? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Si. Fue lo primero que compré cuando pude. Y siempre soñé con hacer de ella mi hogar. Pero claro, siempre y cuando a ti te parezca. Podríamos conseguir otro sitio si no te gusta.

\- No me gusta-. Dijo Lilian.- ¡Me encanta!

Dijo ella lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos. El hincó una rodilla en el suelo y le ofreció un hermoso diamante engarzado en un anillo dorado que competía con los rizos de su cabello.

-¿Te casarás conmigo Rose?¿Formaremos el hogar que ambos soñamos? Di que sí.

Los ojos de Lilian se llenaron de lágrimas. Había soñado siempre con este momento y con este hombre. Parecía que por fin sería felíz.

-Si. Emmett, me casa…

\- Qué intensamente romántico. Siempre has sido un cursi, Emm… aunque tengo que reconocer que tus gustos han sido siempre de lo mejor.

Se vieron interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida, al menos para Emmett. Por un momento sintió que el tiempo se detenía. No parecía posible esto. No. Definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas críticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de comunicarme poco a poco con ustedes.

AGRADEZCO LA PACIENCIA QUE HAN TENIDO CONMIGO, DE VERDAD, GRACIAS. PROBLEMAS DE SALUD, EN CASA Y FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN HAN SIDO LA CAUSA, PERO CREO QUE MI MUSA HA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE UNA TEMPORADA.

**Quiero agradecer a María Álvarez, que se contactó conmigo al correo…. Gracias María, me emocionaron tus palabras.**

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario…**_

jupy, Duende Cullen, scumpyca, KeyAl, Kabum, vane stevens, Esmeralda C, Pauly MP, Yadira, aras, pepi, vane, Maayraaykalebb, Jazmin, Luisa Tatiz, Dayan Hale, serenitychibatsukino, Brujis, Antonia, Laura, Edwin Hernandez, Luisafernanda2, Valen Axford Carstairs, a los anonimos (Guest)

_**AGRADEZCO POR AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS…**_

Ariiez Cullen-Masen, Betk Grandchester, Betsyrubble, Dani Arango, Dennys Pattinson-Stewart, Esmeralda C, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kabum, LadeboTwiligt, LoveLove ShitShit, Milagros17, Miroky, Natsumi Miu Royama Godo, Pauly MP, ReaderKP, Roxy Cullen Masen, SmileLau19, Valen, Axford Carstairs, , amogv, angi cullen, 2220, , cinpinto1, ginni potter, jupy, lucylucy, manago, scumpyca, serenitychibatsukino, sinemeg, sophia76, vane stevens, yessica alexandra. Lothrine, danielamelo94,  
**_AGRADEZCO A QUIENES NOS SIGUEN…._**

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Betsyrubble Chibik-Lady Dennys Pattinson-Stewart

Duende Cullen Esmeralda C Guacha Hermione-Malfoy35 Kabum LadeboTwiligth Maayraaykalebb Marce Capuccino Nairelena Pauly MP ReaderKP amogv 2220 ginni potter jupy lucylucy manago roanva romyparedesjerez scumpyca serenitychibatsukino sinemeg vane stevens yessica alexandra.

Lothrine, danielamelo94,

_POR LAS ALERTAS Y SOBRE TODO POR LA PACIENCIA…_

**GRACIAS.**


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes son de la señora Meyer... Pero la trama de la historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

SECRETOS 27

Lilian observó al hombre que estaba parado en la puerta de entrada a la casa. Ella tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces para poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Peor aún, Emmett se había quedado paralizado y pálido.

Lilian no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando o qué hacía ese hombre en la casa. Lo que sí entendía era por qué Emmett estaba así, más que sorprendido. Si no fuera por la cicatriz que marcaba su cara, ese hombre sería exactamente igual a Emmett .

Emmett le había contado que su hermano gemelo, Vincent, había muerto en una explosión. Dicha explosión había sido cortesía de la Organización.

Acaso Emmett le había mentido. No. No lo creía posible. Algo tendría que haber pasado para que él creyera que su hermano había muerto. Si ese hombre era Vincent, estaba más que vivo y se veía muy bien, apuesto, a pesar de la cicatriz que marcaba su cara.

Emmett continuaba callado y la palidez fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su cara. Pero esa palidez fue cambiando por ira, misma que se reflejaba en su rostro. Tenía las manos en puños como queriendo golpear algo con ellas.

Lilian pensó por un momento que Emmett se lanzaría encima de su hermano, por la forma en que el hombre se refería a él cómo Emm, un diminutivo de Emmett , lo más seguro es que se tratara de Vincent. El heredero de su familia, el mayor de los gemelos McCarty. El hijo preferido, el que le había robado todo a Emmett .

Ella volvió a preguntarse ¿Por qué estaba ese hombre en la casa de Emmett ? ¿Por qué estaba vivo, cuando se suponía que había muerto? 5 años habían pasado. ¿Dónde había estado oculto todo este tiempo?¿Por qué había permitido que Emmett sufriera a manos de la Organización por culpa suya? ¿Por qué había dejado en la ruina a su familia, en peligro a su madre y a sus hijas? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era este hombre?

-¿Qué significa esto Vincent? -. preguntó Emmett .- ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? ¿ Qué clase de engaño es éste, acaso la organización se ha burlado de mí todos estos 5 años? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? Emmett trataba de contenerse, aunque estaba más que furioso. ¿ Cómo era posible de que después de 5 años Vincent, estuviera vivo?... Después de haber hecho el desastre que hizo y el caos en el que dejó sumida a la familia.

-Querido Emm, sé que estás enojado conmigo. La verdad es que no esperaba que la Organización pensará que tú eras yo... bueno... algo tuve que ver. Siempre me hice llamar Emmett McCarty... Y Vincent al mismo tiempo. Era cómo trabajar juntos, algo que a la organización le gustaba mucho. Esa fue la razón por la cual ellos te buscaron después de mi supuesta muerte... Por la que te obligaron a cumplir con todo lo que deje pendiente, para eso son los hermanos ¿ no ?

– Eres un cínico. Arruinaste mi vida, sólo porque querías. Si nunca fuimos hermanos, no fue por mí. De eso te encargaste tu mismo y la familia, que sólo te veían a ti. Da gracias de que soy un hombre de honor, sino, a estas alturas tu y tu madre estarían mendigando en la calle por tus errores. Aún no se como pudiste engañar todos estos años a la Organización.

–Con inteligencia hermano, con inteligencia. Lo de la explosión fue todo un teatro, me costó mucho arreglarlo, pero conseguí lo que quería. Salvar mi vida y que tú salvaras la fortuna famliar. . Además hemos de reconocer que siempre fuiste el mejor, el mejor en todo, Emm. Has logrado liberarte de la Organización.

\- Armaste todo ese teatro únicamente para dejarme a mi arreglar todo el caos en que te habías metido. Pagué con cinco años de mi vida todas tus fechorías y ahora tienes el descaro de aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Reconozco que te usé y que me aproveché de tu buena voluntad. Siempre te importó mucho la familia, inclusive, mis hijas te adoran. Para lo que me importa. Únicamente quería hacerte saber que estoy vivo y que pienso reclamar mi lugar en la familia y en la empresa, en todo lo que me pertenece. No intentes impedirlo. Ahora tienes mucho más que perder que antes, mucho más que hace cinco años.

-Quédate con todo Vincent, a mí nunca me ha interesado. Para mí, todo lo que fue tuyo está marcado con podredumbre y maldad. No me interesa absolutamente nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo. Ya tengo mi propia familia. Encárgate tú de la tuya, de tu madre y de tus hijas.

-Fue extraño ¿No? Cómo mi madre, a pesar de saber que la había dejado en la ruina, no dejó de amarme. Es extraño que a pesar de que tú la salvaste de la desgracia y la ruina, no haya volcado todo su amor de madre hacia ti. De todos modos si a ti no te importa, tomaré mi lugar. Estoy vivo y pienso disfrutar de lo que es mío.

\- Sólo una cosa te digo, Vincent. No te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, porque ya no soy el mismo de hace 5 años . La Organización me ha hecho ser un hombre que no le tiene miedo a nada ni tampoco le importan las consecuencias. No te cruces en mi camino y estaremos en paz

\- ¿Es un trato entonces? Sellemoslo con un apretón de manos.- dijo Vincent burlonamente.

No Vincent. No me interesa sellar el trato contigo. Es una advertencia. No te cruces en mi camino y estaremos en paz. Atrévete a acercarte a mí o a mi familia y te destruiré, de una manera peor que la organización hubiera pensado. Ahora vete de mi casa. Márchate y no vuelvas nunca más.

-Como quieras hermanito. A mi tampoco me interesa formar parte de tu…. Nueva vida. Disfruta de los tuyos, que yo disfrutaré de lo mío. Hasta pronto querido Emm.

-Hasta nunca Vincent.

Lilian estaba furiosa, parecía increíble que estuvieran viviendo esto. Realmente Vincent era un monstruo. Pobre Emmett, lo que tuvo que haber sufrido por culpa de ese hombre.

-¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó ella. Tal vez no era la mejor pregunta, pero fue que se le vino a la cabeza, después de semejante cosa.

-No. Perdóname. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que pudiera pasar algo semejante y mucho menos que lo presenciaras.

-No fue tu culpa. Lo único que me preocupa es que siga haciéndote daño…. Y la Organización te atrape de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, eso no ocurrirá. Pero ahora olvidemos esto. No vinimos aquí para tener malos momentos, si no para que hablemos de nuestro futuro.

La llevó hacia la playa, ahí habían preparado una mesa especialmente para ellos. Emmett imaginó que en ese preciso momento, Vincent aprovechó para poder entrar sin ser visto. O incluso, pudo haberse hecho pasar por él.

-Te amo Rose. Estos años sin ti han sido un verdadero infierno. Se que te hice daño y que te abandoné, pero necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Puedo hacerte feliz. Dime que sí por favor.

Emmett se había declarado a ella en el hospital y ella también había aceptado que a merecían otra oportunidad, pero una cosa era decirlo en un momento de angustia, a hacerlo en un momento de calma. Cuando ya todo está en su lugar y se piensa con la cabeza fría, pueden cambiar las cosas en cuanto a decisiones tomadas a la ligera.

Él ya le había hecho su proposición de matrimonio, justo antes de que Vincent apareciera, pero ahora necesitaba estar seguro.

\- Yo tambien te amo Emmett… estaba insegura en cuanto a nuestro futuro. En el hospital…. Yo… tu…. Bueno… pensé que podrías haberlo pensado mejor y no querer formar parte de nuestras vidas.

-Siempre. Siempre voy a querer ser parte de ustedes…. Te juro que nunca más voy a apartarme de ustedes… de ti. Te amo… te necesito para poder vivir. Jamás podría ser feliz si no los tengo a mi lado. De nada sirve el poder o el dinero si no puedes tener a las personas que amas a tu lado. No cometeré el error de tu padre y no volveré a ser cobarde.

-Entonces si, Emmett… Si. Seamos felices y aprovechemos esta nueva oportunidad que la vida nos ha dado. Me casaré contigo.

Volver a ser uno fue más hermoso de lo que Lilian recordaba. No tenía más experiencia con otros hombres para comparar, pero no la necesitaba para saber que Emmett sería el único hombre capaz de darle todo lo que ella quería para poder ser feliz.

El domingo por la tarde, el helicóptero llegó por ellos. Los gemelos los esperaban en casa de Anne, donde John se había trasladado a vivir después de salir del hospital.

La vieja mansión les traía muchos recuerdos, sobre todo malos. En cambio la pequeña casa de Anne tenía todo lo que debía tener un hogar. Y parecía que las cosas se estaban arreglando bien para John y para Anne.

La vida siempre da segundas oportunidades y esta familia estaba aprovechando las suyas… Después de tantos secretos y obstáculos… estaban a punto de ser felices.

* * *

_EPÍLOGO_

Unmes después, Emmett y Lilian se casaban en una ceremonia muy hermosa. La familia de Lilian y los amigos de Emmett eran los únicos invitados.

Emmett no hizo partícipe a su familia de el acontecimiento. No quería que nada enturbiara su felicidad. Algunos de sus empleados estaban ahí también compartiendo su dicha.

Harry y Henry habían llevado la cola del vestido de su madre, quien había entrado a la Iglesia del brazo de su orgulloso padre.

Después del si, acepto, una hermosa fiesta les esperaba en la casa de la isla en la que iban a vivir. Los gemelos estaban más que encantados de que ese fuera a ser su nuevo hogar.

-Estoy tan feliz de que por fin podamos estar juntos.- dijo Emmett.

-Y yo. Solamente tengo una duda. ¿Qué vas hacer con respecto a Vincent y a la Organización? ¿Vas a entregar a tu hermano?

-Eso fue en lo primero que pensé, pero luego reflexioné sobre eso y llegue a la conclusión de que, si no quiero tener que hacerme responsable de nuevo de la empresa, sobrinas y por supuesto de mi madre… lo mejor es que todo siga como hasta ahora.

Lilian se quedó viendolo sorprendida.

-No me juzgues… no soy el hombre perfecto ni tampoco un desnaturalizado. Simplemente no quiero que nuestra dicha se vea enturbiada con los problemas que mi familia traerá consigo. Si en el futuro, me necesitan, estaré ahí para ayudarlos y brindarles mi apoyo. Pero por ahora es mejor mantener las distancias.

Mi madre jamás cambiará y yo prefiero que mis hijos se críen lejos de sus malas influencias. Harry y Henry son niños buenos… no permitiré que alguien ensucie su vida como hicieron conmigo.

-Tienes razón… aunque mi familia también guarda algunos negros secretos.

-Lo se. Sin embargo, tienen muchos más valores, como el perdón. Eso es lo que quiero para mis hijos. Si Vincent se cruza en nuestras vidas, entonces lo destruiré.

-Confío en ti mi amor. Se que lucharas por nosotros y nuestra felicidad-. Dijo Lilian abrazandolo con todo el amor que ella sentía por él.

\- Si. Y ya nunca más habrá secretos entre nosotros.

-Nunca más. - respondió ella con una sonrisa, sabiendo que en ese momento ella tenía un nuevo secreto que ocultar. Un secreto muy dulce y que complementaría su felicidad.

FIN.

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas críticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de comunicarme poco a poco con ustedes.

AGRADEZCO LA PACIENCIA QUE HAN TENIDO CONMIGO, DE VERDAD, GRACIAS. PROBLEMAS DE SALUD, EN CASA Y FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN HAN SIDO LA CAUSA, PERO CREO QUE MI MUSA HA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE UNA TEMPORADA.

**Quiero agradecer a María Álvarez, que se contactó conmigo al correo…. Gracias María, me emocionaron tus palabras.**

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario…**_

jupy, Duende Cullen, scumpyca, KeyAl, Kabum, vane stevens, Esmeralda C, Pauly MP, Yadira, aras, pepi, vane, Maayraaykalebb, Jazmin, Luisa Tatiz, Dayan Hale, serenitychibatsukino, Brujis, Antonia, Laura, Edwin Hernandez, Luisafernanda2, Valen Axford Carstairs, a los anonimos (Guest)

_**AGRADEZCO POR AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS…**_

Ariiez Cullen-Masen, Betk Grandchester, Betsyrubble, Dani Arango, Dennys Pattinson-Stewart, Esmeralda C, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kabum, LadeboTwiligt, LoveLove ShitShit, Milagros17, Miroky, Natsumi Miu Royama Godo, Pauly MP, ReaderKP, Roxy Cullen Masen, SmileLau19, Valen, Axford Carstairs, , amogv, angi cullen, 2220, , cinpinto1, ginni potter, jupy, lucylucy, manago, scumpyca, serenitychibatsukino, sinemeg, sophia76, vane stevens, yessica alexandra.  
  
**_AGRADEZCO A QUIENES NOS SIGUEN…._**

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Betsyrubble Chibik-Lady Dennys Pattinson-Stewart

Duende Cullen Esmeralda C Guacha Hermione-Malfoy35 Kabum LadeboTwiligth Maayraaykalebb Marce Capuccino Nairelena Pauly MP ReaderKP amogv 2220 ginni potter jupy lucylucy manago roanva romyparedesjerez scumpyca serenitychibatsukino sinemeg vane stevens yessica alexandra.

_POR LAS ALERTAS Y SOBRE TODO POR LA PACIENCIA…_

**GRACIAS.**


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: **

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA SEÑORA MEYER... PERO LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**

* * *

Gracias...

Es lo que me resta decirles... Por fin, hace fin está historia, que anduvo abandonada por muchos meses, pero que hubo quienes esperaron el desenlace con mucha paciencia. Mil gracias por visitar este espacio y por formar parte de él.

Les dejo este pequeño obsequio, esperando sea de su agrado. Tengo proyectos en proceso, pero no se decir cuando empezaremos a publicar... Espero sea pronto.

Gracias...

* * *

Segundo Epílogo de SECRETOS

Muchas cosas quedaron inconclusas, dudas que aclarar, detalles, misterios... pero ahora trataremos que todo será revelado.

5 años después

Hoy hace 5 años de que John Hale se enfrentó a la Organización y rompió todo lazo con ellos.

No fue fácil, John tuvo que sacrificar mucho más que una vida entera de trabajo. John entregó a la organización todo aquello por lo que había peleado, por lo que había luchado hasta el grado de perder lo que más amaba, su familia.

Después de enterarse que era padre de Alan y de Jade, entendió que la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. ¿ Qué era todo el dinero del mundo si no tenías a quien amar, si no había nadie a tu lado? Nada. Ni todo el oro del mundo puede comprar la dicha de tener una familia.

Lo entendía ahora que estaba rodeado de personas que aparte de que eran sangre de su sangre, eran leales a él. Esos que le amaban, aún, con todos sus defectos. Qué importaba el dinero ahora, si tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado.

John Hale, regaló a la Organización el Emporio financiero por el que tanto había luchado. Ese por el que había traicionado sus ideales y sus valores morales. Pretendía una vida libre de amenazas para los gemelos, no quería que vivieran como vivió Lilian toda su vida. Que aunque la protegió a su manera, nunca fue suficiente. Sin embargo, trato de comprar a cualquier autoridad para evitar que su existencia fuera pública. Lo logró sólo apenas.

Ha empezado desde cero otra vez, ahora tiene la experiencia y la capacidad para volver a levantar un imperio como el que tenía antes. Pero no está solo, ahora lo hace con el apoyo de sus hijos. Lilian, Alan y Jade son socios con su padre en este nuevo proyecto. El capital lo aportó Emmett, él más que nadie quería cortar todo lazo con la organización.

Esta sociedad en donde todos los miembros de la familia Hale, tienen el mismo número de acciones. John, únicamente dirige la empresa por su experiencia, pero donde todos trabajan, opinan y deciden por igual.

En sí, la Organización no necesitaba del dinero que obtenían de John. Podría decirse que era una gran máquina de producir dinero. Era más bien por el poder. La Organización siempre ha disfrutado de hacer valer su poder encima de las personas que tienen la desgracia de caer en sus manos.

O personas como Royce King, que nunca dejarán de ser esclavos de ellos. Su ambición y también la cobardía de no atreverse a abandonarlos y la dependencia que crea adicción al poder y al dinero.

La Organización fue fundada por un grupo de personas con intereses en común. Dirigir el mundo a su antojo y a su conveniencia. Fue desde su formación que ellos decidieron el destino de la gente a su alrededor sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Entre sus filas figuran hombres de política, figuras del medio artístico, de los medios de comunicación. Personalidades importantes de cada ciudad, país o continente. Personas que como John o Emmett estuvieron sujetos a ellos por medio chantaje. Únicamente porque podían obligarlos.

Esa fue la razón, el pago que tuvo que hacer John para librarse de ellos. Fue poco. Difícil sí, pero poco al fin al cabo. Verse libre de ellos, fue como renacer.

Anne es su esposa de nuevo. Ellos aclararon las cosas y se perdonaron sus errores. Si la vida les brindaba esta nueva oportunidad, ¿ Por qué no aprovecharla? Están bien ahora, y tienen una familia hermosa. Alan tiene una novia linda y Jade está casada con su novio de toda la vida.

¿ Qué más se puede pedir después de haber cometido tantos errores? Se podría pensar que no es justo quedar impune a tantos delitos y tantas faltas. Pero si se piensa bien… ¿Qué mejor castigo para un hombre que el abandono, la traición, el interés, la soledad y la falta de amor?

Todo eso y más cosechó John Hale durante veinte años. Veinte años perdidos que jamás podrá recuperar.

Cinco años han pasado de qué Emmett recuperó a la mujer de su vida y de paso se enteró que era padre de dos hermosos niños. Así como, cinco fueron los años anteriores en los que estuvo lejos de ellos. Sin embargo estos cinco años han sido de felicidad.

Aquel dulce secreto que Lilian guardaba el día de su boda, se ha convertido en una dulce muchachita que hoy cumple cuatro años. Rubia como el sol, de ojos azules como su padre. Es la adoración de sus hermanos mayores y el sobresalto de sus padres que no la dejan a sol ni a sombra por perjuiciosa.

Rosanne… el nombre que unió a sus padres y el nombre de su abuela juntos. Aunque para todos es Rose.

Harry y Henry tienen nueve años ahora. Henry, como siempre, inteligente y serio. Un Emmett en miniatura. Harry, reservado, pero más alegre, ha mejorado mucho y ya casi no necesita apoyo. Emmett se ha encargado personalmente de que así sea.

Lilian y Emmett están mejor que nunca, participando en la nueva financiera de los Hale y viviendo en su isla. De Vincent no han vuelto a saber, sin embargo, Emmett lo mantiene vigilado. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Hoy todos los amigos y la familia están reunidos en la isla para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rosanne. El mayor deseo de todos es que esta dicha dure para siempre. No es malo desear ser feliz…. Lo difícil es conseguirlo.

La felicidad no está en no tener secretos, sino, en no permitir que los secretos roben la felicidad.

Suly Black Wolff

* * *

Hola... sigo agradeciendo a todas las personas que han pasado por aquí y leído. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por las buenas críticas A quienes han agregado a sus favoritos esta historia... Todos son muy importantes para mi y por favor disculpen por no responder a sus comentarios pronto, trataré de comunicarme poco a poco con ustedes.

AGRADEZCO LA PACIENCIA QUE HAN TENIDO CONMIGO, DE VERDAD, GRACIAS. PROBLEMAS DE SALUD, EN CASA Y FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN HAN SIDO LA CAUSA, PERO CREO QUE MI MUSA HA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE UNA TEMPORADA.

**Quiero agradecer a María Álvarez, que se contactó conmigo al correo…. Gracias María, me emocionaron tus palabras.**

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario…**_

jupy, Duende Cullen, scumpyca, KeyAl, Kabum, vane stevens, Esmeralda C, Pauly MP, Yadira, aras, pepi, vane, Maayraaykalebb, Jazmin, Luisa Tatiz, Dayan Hale, serenitychibatsukino, Brujis, Antonia, Laura, Edwin Hernandez, Luisafernanda2, Valen Axford Carstairs, a los anonimos (Guest)

_**AGRADEZCO POR AGREGARNOS A SUS FAVORITOS…**_

Ariiez Cullen-Masen, Betk Grandchester, Betsyrubble, Dani Arango, Dennys Pattinson-Stewart, Esmeralda C, Hermione-Malfoy35, Kabum, LadeboTwiligt, LoveLove ShitShit, Milagros17, Miroky, Natsumi Miu Royama Godo, Pauly MP, ReaderKP, Roxy Cullen Masen, SmileLau19, Valen, Axford Carstairs, , amogv, angi cullen, 2220, , cinpinto1, ginni potter, jupy, lucylucy, manago, scumpyca, serenitychibatsukino, sinemeg, sophia76, vane stevens, yessica alexandra.  
  
**_AGRADEZCO A QUIENES NOS SIGUEN…._**

Ariiez Cullen-Masen Betk Grandchester Betsyrubble Chibik-Lady Dennys Pattinson-Stewart

Duende Cullen Esmeralda C Guacha Hermione-Malfoy35 Kabum LadeboTwiligth Maayraaykalebb Marce Capuccino Nairelena Pauly MP ReaderKP amogv 2220 ginni potter jupy lucylucy manago roanva romyparedesjerez scumpyca serenitychibatsukino sinemeg vane stevens yessica alexandra.

_POR LAS ALERTAS Y SOBRE TODO POR LA PACIENCIA…_

**MIL DISCULPAS SI ME OLVIDO DE ALGUIEN... SORRY.**

**GRACIAS**


End file.
